El Retorno de Anthony
by Nancy Tronconi
Summary: No todo es lo que parece en la familia Andry y Candy descubre que no solamente la identidad del Tío Abuelo Williams fue ocultada sino que existe otro secreto que va a cambiar su vida para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

_**Candy Candy**_

_**Capítulo uno: Dos muertos, bien vivos.**_

**Albert ha invitado a Candy a Lakewood, después de haber tomado su lugar como jefe de la familia Andry. Quiere hablar con Candy debido a un acontecimiento inesperado que a él mismo ha asombrado.**

**Albert: Candy ahora que el misterio del tío abuelo se ha develado hay otro secreto que ha sido ocultado por la familia Andry del cual yo tampoco tenía conocimiento pero ahora que lo sé, no tengo derecho a ocultártelo.**

**Candy:¿Qué es Albert, que me han ocultado?**

**Albert: Ven conmigo Candy y yo mismo te lo mostraré. Pero tienes que prometerme mirar desde lejos y mantenerte callada sin importar lo que sientas.**

**Candy: Sí Albert te lo prometo.**

**Albert****: Muy bien, ven.**

**Candy y Albert se adentran**** en los extensos territorios de la familia Andry y finalmente llegan a una casona escondida en un valle, completamente desconocida para Candy. El valle tiene una sola entrada y hay en ella dos hombres armados vigilándola día y noche. Uno de ellos saluda a Albert con respeto.**

**Vaquero: Buenas noches señor Williams.**

**Albert: Buenas noches Joseph.**

**Candy: ¿Qué es esto Albert? Nunca había visto este lugar.**

**Albert: Esta casona pertenece a la familia Andry siempre estuvo custodiada su entrada. La tía abuela me hizo vivir en ella durante muchos años hasta que enfermé de gravedad por sentirme prisionero, el médico dijo que la enfermedad era causada por una profunda tristeza y sugirió que debían dejarme hacer mi voluntad. Finalmente la tía abuela comprendió que necesitaba permitirme vivir a mi modo para madurar y luego hacerme cargo de mi posición como jefe de la familia y fue entonces cuando me dijo que podía vagar por las tierras de los Andry a mi antojo. En ese tiempo nos conocimos en el río, cuando caíste por la cascada, Candy.**

**Candy: Cuanto lo siento por ti Albert.**

**Albert: No importa Candy, todo eso ya forma parte del pasado y ya no me afecta pero….no te traje por eso sino por…… ¿reconoces las flores Candy.?**

**Candy: ¡Oh! Son "Dulce Candys", están alrededor de toda la casona, ¡ Qué increíble! Quién cultivaría solamente Dulce Candys, y en la casona privada de la Tía Abuela.**

**Albert: Candy debes ir en silencio, tenemos que espiarlo sin que nos vea.**

**Candy: Albert! Sin que nos vea quien? ¿ qué pasa Albert? Nunca fuiste tan misterioso conmigo.**

**Albert lleva a Candy por una escalera oculta detrás de la Casona a un balcón exterior en el segundo piso, las rosas blancas brillan hermosas y Candy no puede evitar recordar su cara, piensa para sus adentros:**

**¡****Anthony qué hermoso regalo de cumpleaños me diste! **

**El balcón da a un ventanal enorme desde donde se ve la luz del interior y la prese****ncia de Candy y Albert afuera pasa inadvertida debido a las sombras que ya cubren el lugar al atardecer.**

**Candy: Albert, por favor dime qué pasa?**

**Albert: Shhhh!! No tiene que verte tan sorpresivamente por que podría tener un shock emocional, eso le haría más daño a su debilitada salud.**

**Frente al ventanal Albert dice:**

**Aquí estamos. Ahora puedes ver pero ni una sola palabra. La Tía Abuela no sabe que te he traído. Ella no quiero que lo sepas, lo ha ocultado a todos. Incluso a mí.**

**Candy se acerca al ventanal con mucha curiosidad. Candy observa:**

**¡Oh! la Tía Abuela está sentada en un sillón y está hablando con alguien, pero no puedo verlo está de espaldas en una silla de ruedas……. Este joven me atrae mucho, mi corazón late muy rápido, ¿quién es? ¡Oh! Me siento desfallecer y me tiemblan las piernas.. su cara….**

**Albert: ¿Qué te pasa Candy?**

**Candy: ( casi llorando) Albert ¿quién es ese joven?**

**Albert: Sigue mirándolo Candy, tú sabes quién es.**

**Candy piensa:**

**¡**** Se ha dado vuelta…. Yo conozco esos ojos azules ¡ Anthony!**

**Albert: ¡Candy!**

**Candy se desvanece y Albert llega justo a tiempo como para sostenerla. La levanta en sus paternales brazos y la lleva consigo sin ser notado en absoluto.**

**Candy se despierta en su cuarto en Lakewood gritando **

**¡ Anthony!. Salta de su cama y camina tambaleante alrededor de la habitación, busca incansablemente al muchacho de la silla de ruedas sin poder ubicarse en el tiempo y el espacio en que se encuentra.**

**Los recuerdos dolorosos vuelven a su memoria. La muerte de Anthony da vueltas por su cabeza…. recuerda el despertarse con Dorothy al lado y la terrible noticia dada por Stear y Archie, su desmayo y los interminables días posteriores cuando ella misma ya no sentía la dicha de vivir sin su amado príncipe. Sí, ella misma se lo había dicho ese fatídico día…**

**Todo da vueltas en su mente y sus ojos derraman lágrimas calientes, incontenibles por sus mejillas. Albert llega corriendo al escuchar el grito de Candy y abre la puerta:**

**Albert: ¡Candy! ¿estás bien?**

**Candy: ¡Albert! Sí, tuve un sueño ( y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas) Soñé que me llevabas a una casa secreta de la familia Andry y que allí veía a Anthony en silla de ruedas. No lo reconocía al principio pero al ver sus hermosos ojos azules, era indudable que era él.**

**¡¿Qué extraño me pareció tan real?!... pero la verdad es que no podría haber sido él …. Porque Anthony tenía una mirada llena de vida y sus ojos resplandecían al mirar tiernamente y este joven tenía la mirada sin brillo y perdida, sus ojos estaban opacos y no traslucían esperanza de ningún tipo.**

**Albert (con lágrimas en los ojos) ¡Candy, mi sobrino está realmente vivo pero ha perdido la esperanza de vivir.**

**Candy:**** Entonces Anthony está vivo…. Dios mío ¡Anthony!**

**¿Pero**** porqué?....... **

**(Albert la interrumpe)**

**Albert: Candy estoy tratando de explicarte todo.**

**Candy: Lo siento, continúa.**

**Albert: Para eso necesito contarte parte de la historia de la familia Andry y de paso cómo y porqué nos conocimos tú y yo.**

**Mi hermana era una gran benefactora de la Casa para huérfanos de Pony.**

**Candy: ¿Tu hermana, la madre de Anthony benefactora del Hogar de Pony?**

**Albert: Sí Candy, ella ayudó desde el principio alquilándole a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María el predio donde tú te criaste. Ella solía llevarme allí y yo jugaba con los niños del Hogar y siempre llevaba mi gaita para entretenerlos.**

**Hacía varios años que no íbamos porque después de dar a luz a Anthony, la salud de mi hermana empeoró y la tía abuela no le permitió salir de Lakewood , de no ser así, me hubieras visto más seguido por allá. Esa vez la Tía Abuela envió las cosas que hacía años atrás su sobrina había encargado llevar al Hogar de Pony, antes de fallecer. Nunca más volví al Hogar de Pony hasta el día en que te hicimos la fiesta todos tus amigos. **

**Candy: Albert, por fin voy entendiendo cómo se entrelazan nuestros destinos, sigue por favor porque no veo la relación con la farsa de la muerte de Anthony.**

**Albert: Candy, la Tía Abuela es la hermana de mi padre, que tú y todos conocían como el Tío Abuelo Williams y ha velado por el apellido de la familia desde que mi padre enfermó de gravedad. Ella tuvo que cuidar la unión de las varias familias que componían el clan Andrey , como los Legan, y se aseguró de que no se presentaran decenas de litigios pretendiendo los bienes familiares al morir mi padre y esperó a que yo creciera para tomar el lugar que me correspondía por herencia.**

**Candy: Y Anthony ¿qué tiene que ver con todo esto?**

**Albert: Candy, Anthony es mi heredero directo. Si algo llegara a pasarme, él debería tomar mi lugar como cabeza de los Andry. Además Anthony fue, es y será el preferido de la Tía Abuela, después de todo ella lo crió.**

**Candy: No entiendo , aún no entiendo el porqué de esta horrible mentira Albert.**

**Albert: La Tía Abuela ocultó a Anthony por lo que ella consideró el bien para la familia Andry.**

**Candy: No veo ningún bien, ¡Cómo pudo ser tan vil!**

**Albert: Candy, cuando Anthony cayó del caballo, fue llevado inconsciente a la Casona por su estado crítico, por el vaquero que la cuidaba. Tú por otro lado fuiste llevada a Lakewood, la casa de las rosas. La cacería duró toda la tarde y recién a la noche la familia se enteró de lo ocurrido. Para ese entonces Anthony ya había vuelto en sí en la Casona del Valle. La Tía Abuela lo hizo atender por el médico de la familia quien aseguró que Anthony no volvería a caminar. La Tía Abuela discutió con él diciéndolo que tú tenías la culpa de su invalidez y fue así que Anthony montó en cólera y le gritó que no le importaba más el apellido de los Andry y que ya había decidido que cuando tuviera edad suficiente te pediría en matrimonio al Tío Abuelo, esto enfureció a la Tía Abuela que le dijo que tu caballo también se había encabritado y que al caerte tú habías muerto.**

**Candy: ¡Infame! ****Y Anthony ¿le creyó? ¿El quería hacerme su esposa? **

**Albert: Sí Candy, él te amaba mucho y aún te ama, lo único que lo aferra a la vida es cuidar de las Dulce Candys del jardín. Pero como tú dices no le creyó. La Tía Abuela lo convenció cuando le hizo ver el funeral desde lejos y cuando Anthony vio desde el Valle a toda la familia Andry desfilar de luto.**

**Candy: Pero el luto era por él. Todos creíamos que él había muerto.**

**Albert: Sí , así lo planeó la Tía Abuela. Antes muerto que verlo casado contigo.**

**Candy: ¡Esa mujer es un horror! ¿ Cómo pudo ser tan desalmada?**

**Albert: Candy, de todos los Andry, la Tía Abuela es la que más necesita amor. Es una mujer muy sola, jamás se casó, ni tuvo hijos y siempre vivió por y para mantener el honor del apellido Andry. Mira que he viajado por todo el mundo y sin embargo no he encontrado un ser más solitario y desdichado que mi tía.**

**Ella no sabe lo que es reír como tú lo haces Candy, no sabe disfrutar de la vida y su única razón para vivir es el cuidado de nuestro apellido.**

**Candy: Tienes razón Albert es un pobre ser. Pero Anthony entonces cree que estoy muerta!...**

**Albert: Sí. Después de la noticia de tu muerte, él comenzó a apagarse y su corazón a debilitarse cada vez más, no debe emocionarse demasiado…. Tú como enfermera sabes a qué me refiero.**

**Candy: Sí Albert, lo sé . Pero por qué no le dice la verdad, estoy segura que mejoraría su salud.**

**Albert:La Tía abuela se empecina en mantenerlo alejado de ti.**

**Candy: ¡Pero lo está matando!**

**Albert: Ella no lo ve así. Además no quiere ganarse su odio y resentimiento tampoco. No sabe cómo dar marcha atrás y enmendar su error. Ella ama a Anthony como a su propio hijo.**

**Candy: ¿ Qué clase de amor permite que su ser querido se marchite de ese modo por un apellido importante? **

**¿Cómo puedo hacer para verlo Albert? ¡Quiero verlo! Cuando Anthony murió una parte de mí murió con él y nunca volví a ser la misma de antes. Cuando conocí a Terry en aquel barco me sentí atraída a él porque lo confundí con Anthony, después Terry me ayudó a volver a abrir mi corazón, aunque parte de él siempre se quedó con Anthony…. Nunca he dejado de recordarlo… al ver rosas…. Al llegar mayo….al ver un paciente con ojos azules profundos como los suyos… llevo a Anthony muy dentro de mi corazón y ahora entiendo por qué no lo he olvidado, una parte de mí siempre supo que estaba con vida….. Sé que puedo ayudar a que se recupere y ahora que soy enfermera más todavía.**

**Albert: Sí, de eso estoy seguro Candy. Me ayudaste a mí que soy un hueso duro de roer….**

**( se miran a los ojos y ríen abiertamente)**

**Candy: Oh! Albert! **

**Candy: Tienes que ayudarme a llegar a él. Tú tienes que encargarte de la Tía Abuela y yo me encargo de acercarme a Anthony de a poco.**

**Albert: ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer Candy?**

**Candy: ( Candy sonríe, saca la lengua y guiña un ojo) Eso déjamelo por mi cuenta Albert. **

**(Candy piensa: -Todavía guardo el traje de Julieta que me regalaste para el festival de Mayo, Albert-)**

**Albert: De acuerdo. Como tú digas Candy.**

_**Nota de la autora:**_** _Bueno gente linda, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y espero me dejen sus comentarios._**

**_Nancy Tronconi_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_ El Retorno de Anthony Capítulo II "Una discusión muy necesaria"_

En la sala de estar de la Casa de Lakewood Albert y la Tia Abuela Elroy hablan tratando de llegar a algún acuerdo.

Tía Elroy:- ¡No, de ninguna manera. No permitiré que esa Candy atienda a Anthony! El no quiere que nadie lo vea así y no voy a permitir que sea justamente ella la que lo cuide! Podemos buscar a cualquier otra enfermera mucho más experimentada que Candy.

Albert:- Tía Elroy no es una enfermera profesional lo que estoy buscando.-

Tía Elroy: ¡ Entonces qué estás buscando Williams!¡ Por el amor de Dios! ¿qué estás buscando? Por el bien de la familia alejé a esa chica de Anthony y tú quieres que arruine mi relación con él por esa entrometida! ¡No Williams! ¡De ninguna manera!

Albert: Tía Elroy, tú misma arruinaste tu relación con Anthony al decirle esa mentira. También arruinaste la vida de Candy y la de tus otros sobrinos. Stear y Archie no tenían porqué sufrir una muerte inexistente, Stear falleció pensando que Anthony había muerto.

Tía Elroy: -¡Cómo te atreves!- Sus ojos hechan chispas.

Albert:-¡Sí, me atrevo porque ya ha sido suficiente. No puedo dejar que siga esto adelante! ¡Como cabeza de la familia Andry digo basta! Mi sobrino va a saber la verdad y voy a ver que recupere su salud. Yo también lo hago por el bien de la familia Tia, Anthony y Candy son de la familia.

Tía Elroy: -¡ No puedes hacerme esto! Entiende Williams perderé su cariño para siempre!-

Los ojos de la Tia Abuela comienzan a humedecerse. El inconmovible corazón al borde del quebranto.

Albert: -No Tia, conozco a Anthony y su corazón es muy noble. Una vez que vuelva a ser él mismo no va a guardarte rencor, sino que va a saber comprenderte.-

-Escucha Tía- Albert la toma de las manos. –Lo mejor será que te tomes unas vacaciones ahora que todo depende sólo de mí, bien merecido lo tienes después de todos estos años de preocupaciones. Vete a Inglaterra a la casa de East Grinstead que tanto te gusta. Allí descansa y deja todo en mis manos. Cuando vuelvas Anthony estará ya curado y no estará resentido contigo, ya verás.-

Tía Elroy:- No estoy de acuerdo Williams pero haré lo que me pides sólo porque ahora tú eres el Jefe de la familia Andry.-

Albert besa a su Tía en la frente y suelta sus brazos. La Tía abuela se aleja, con la cabeza mira el suelo fijamente, tambaleante, derrotada.

Albert llama a Candy al estudio.

Candy: -¿ Y qué pasó Albert, la Tía Abuela, estuvo de acuerdo?-

Albert:- Claro que no Candy, pero no pudo negar mi autoridad y finalmente tuvo que aceptarlo.-

Candy : -¡Yupiiiii!!! – Candy da vueltas como una niña traviesa festejando la victoria.

Albert: Candy, ya puedes ir con Anthony, pero recuerda que hagas lo que hagas no debe ser una impresión fuerte para su corazón. No sé qué estás planeando pero confío en ti.

Candy:-¡Albert!- Candy se avalanza sobre Albert y lo abraza, éste corresponde alegremente.

_**Nota de la autora:** Espero que les guste la historia y me dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias y correcciones. Gracias por leer.!!_


	3. Chapter 3

** _El Retorno de Anthony Capítulo III "Enfermera para Uno"_**

**Candy golpea la puerta****, pero Anthony no contesta. Golpea nuevamente para sólo escuchar el silencio.**

**Abre la puerta sigilosamente y observa que Anthony está sentado de espaldas a ella****, mirando por la ventana el hermoso jardín.**

**Anthony: -No le dí permiso para que entrara.- La voz de Anthony es seca desafectada. Candy siente su brusquedad pero toma fuerzas y prosigue.**

**Candy:- Señor Anthony, mi nombre es…**

**Anthony:- Ya le dije que no le dí permiso para entrar. No crea que porque la Tia Abuela y Albert la hayan contratado para cuidarme la necesito realmente. Nunca estuve de acuerdo. He pedido estar solo y no volver a tener más contacto con el mundo. Y no me llame señor, mi nombre es Anthony.- Candy no pierde la oportunidad abierta y se apresura a decir:**

**- Y**** mi nombre es Nancy, pero me dicen Nany.-**

**Anthony calla. ****Un eco del pasado comienza a golpetear en su mente. Esa voz…… ¡qué parecida a la de Candy!..... Aún así sigue mirando hacia el jardín sin siquiera voltear para ver la cara de la enfermera. Y aunque una extraña vibración comienza a nacer en su interior… los años de soledad son más fuertes y contesta con aridez.**

**Anthony:-****Por favor retírese quiero estar solo.-**

**Candy:- Entiendo, no quisiera ser grosera pero me han comentado que ya hace varios años que está en esta condición y me parece que su salud mejoraría si…..**

**Anthony: -¡ Le he dicho que se retire!- Anthony se da vuelta y clava sus endurecidos ojos en los de**** Candy. Su cuerpo se estremece, su mirada se llena de asombro. -- Esos ojos… ¡no! .. no puede ser… **

**Sin embargo, los**** ojos de Candy han cambiado, de los inocentes ojos que recuerda Anthony, a los de una mujer decidida y valiente que ha sufrido mucho en la vida y ha sabido sobreponerse y seguir adelante. Ha madurado en muchos aspectos y no se arredra ante un paciente rebelde y hosco. Ha aprendido a conservar su calma y a mantener su determinación en pos del bienestar del otro.**

**Anthony siente que su corazón late a una velocidad desmedida y comienza a sentirse mal, agacha su cabeza, cansada y vacilante y se toca el pecho adolorido con una mano, respira dificultosamente y se siente caer. Su enojo y el recuerdo de Candy han provocado un estrago en su corazón. Demasiada emoción.**

**Candy:- ****¡Anthony!..., Señor Anthony permítame… **

**Candy corre a su lado y toma su mano, un estremecimiento recorre la columna de ambos. Un escalofrío los pone alerta y hace vibrar en su ser hasta la más íntima de sus fibras.**

**Como si su debilidad física se debiera a la ausencia de este contacto, Anthony siente que su cuerpo cobra vida nuevamente y su corazón se regula mientras Candy se pierde en el hermoso azul de antaño…..**

**Así con la otra mano en el pecho de Anthony ambos sienten que el tiempo se detiene… - ¡Anthony, mi amor!- piensa Candy -¡cómo deseaba tocar tu mano de nuevo!-.**

**Anthony por su parte, se hunde en el insondable verde de esos ojos que tanto necesita.**

**Candy percibe que las palpitaciones retornan a la normalidad y vuelve en sí recordando su deber de enfermera.**

**Candy: - ¿Está UD. mejor?-**

**Anthony solo atina a decir **

**Anthony:- yo…….-**

**Candy: - ¡No se preocupe! vamos, venga a recostarse un momento. -**

**Anthony se deja llevar.**

**Mira mejor a esta criatura, cabello rojizo recogido en una abultada trenza que le llega a la cintura, pecas, ojos verdes esmeralda, un cuerpo esbelto de mujer, incipiente. Todo en ella es delicado …. Sin embargo es de temple fuerte, inquebrantable y determinado y a la vez suave como los copos de nieve. Como se parece a Candy, hasta las pecas….. y esos ojos verdes….. ….como los de su madre…..**

**Candy empuja la silla de ruedas hasta la cama y ayuda a Anthony a recostarse. El no deja de mirarla extrañado, ella lo mira y le sonríe tímidamente. De repente, ya recostado, baja la vista y se lo ve apenado.**

**Candy:- ¡ Vamos! ¡Un buen descanso reconforta a cualquiera!-**

**Anthony: No, no es eso… yo… he sido muy descortés…**

**Candy: - No importa, ya estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas en el hospital- Verá Ud. Cuando una persona no se siente bien tampoco reacciona bien con los demás, siempre pasa, eso es muy lógico, no lo cree así Anthony? Ahora descanse.- Candy le acomoda una almohada detrás de la cabeza, acaricia su rostro con su mirada.**

**Anthony:- Verá…. Ya no estoy acostumbrado a hablar con otras personas exceptuando a la Tia Abuela, el doctor y Dorothy desde hace varios años…. y no quería que….. **

**Candy: ¡Dorothy!**

**Anthony: ¿La conoce?**

**Candy: Eh? no, ¡¡ No!!. Mire es suficiente para mí saber que voy a poder hacer mi trabajo con Ud , Anthony. Por favor no hable más y descanse un poco, hablaremos mañana si Ud gusta, de acuredo?**

**Anthony:-mmhhhu.**

**Anthony asiente y percibe que el cansancio se apodera de su ser, cierra los ojos y se sume en sueños , sueños de tiempos pasados, felices………**

**Candy a su lado lo observa, todavía sin poder creer lo que sus ojos miran, su corazón late muy rápido y feliz al tenerlo tan cerca…... mientras tanto, Anthony se queda lentamente dormido.**


	4. Chapter 4

El Retorno de Anthony

Capítulo IV Más reencuentros

En la cocina Dorothy lava ajetreada la escasa vajilla usada, se apresura pensando en el resto de sus tareas, ella es la única criada que el Sr. Anthony había aceptado en la casa, estaba segura que era por su pasada amistad con la Srta. Candy. Al Sr le encanta hablar con ella sobre los viejos tiempos vividos con la querida Candy.

Dorothy sufre al no poder revelarle la verdad ya que la Sra Elroy se lo prohibió, le había dado a elegir entre ir a trabajar a México de por vida o servir en esta casa y guardar absoluto silencio, si llegara a hablar la despedirían y no podría volver a conseguir trabajo en Estados Unidos.

Pero, la traición a Candy y Anthony le pesa en el alma. En estas cavilaciones se encuentra, que no percibe que la enfermera se le acercaba silenciosamente.

De repente se da vuelta y…

-¡Ayyy!- atina a decir asustada.

-Lo siento mucho Dorothy - dice Candy –No fue mi intención asustarte-

Dorothy al escuchar a aquella voz se siente extrañada.

-Srta ¿ la conozco?- dice recuperando el habla.

-Sí. Pero todavía no me reconoces ¿verdad?- Candy sonríe y le guiña un ojo.

- No creo haberla visto antes.-

-¿Estás segura Dorothy?-

Dorothy mira aquellos ojos verdes, las pecas, la voz..

-Pero ..es imposible…..-

Candy se le acerca y le susurra al oído.

´- Síí, soy yo, solo que con un disfraz- Candy vuelve a guiñarle un ojo.

Dorothy parece despertar de su asombro y ríe abiertamente, luego recuerda la promesa hecha a la Sra. Elroy y agacha la cabeza avergonzada.

-Candy yo…..-

Candy se apresura a decirle –No tienes porqué disculparte conmigo Dorothy, sé cuán importante es tu trabajo para ti y para tu familia y cómo se te obligó a guardar silencio. Albert me contó todo. Yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.-

Dorothy levanta la vista, sus ojos están humedecidos y llenos de agradecimiento. Candy la mira y ambas se unen en un abrazo cálido y sincero.

-¡Te extrañé mucho Candy!-

-¡Y yo a ti Dorothy!-

De pronto Dorothy la suelta, la cara iluminada y los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Cuando se entere el señor Anthony se va a poner radiante de felicidad Candy, él nunca deja de hablarme de ti, especialmente cuando trabaja con sus rosas en el jardín-

-¡ 0h, no debe saberlo todavía, ya sabes que su corazón está muy débil y una impresión demasiado fuerte podría ser fatal! Pero ¿sabes qué? Mi intención es sacarlo más y más de su ostracismo y llevarlo afuera de la casa lo más posible y hacer que su corazón se fortalezca y entonces…….. pues todos seremos realmente felices!-

-De acuerdo Candy, cuenta conmigo.- asevera Dorothy decididamente.

-¿Qué es eso Dorothy?-

-El desayuno del Sr. Anthony, iba a terminar de preparárselo-

-¡Fantástico, yo lo terminaré y se lo llevaré!-

Dorothy la mira feliz y asiente con la cabeza.

Candy golpea la puerta. Anthony responde:

-¿Dorothy? ¿traes el desayuno? adelante pasa.-

-¡Buenos días Anthony! Ví a Dorothy tan ocupada que decidí ayudarla trayéndole el desayuno-

Anthony calla. Había llegado a pensar que la enfermera había sido un sueño. Clava su vista en ella y percibe nuevamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Su abundante cabello recogido en trenza, sus pecas, sus increíbles ojos verdes y su menudo cuerpo. Candy lo mira y sus ojos vuelven a acariciarse en una mirada directa, la esmeraldas danzan en el azul océano y éste las acaricia con su bamboleo. Sin que él lo advierta de sus labios brota una palabra cual suave brisa:

-Candy….-

Candy se sobresalta creyéndose descubierta y la bandeja se dobla peligrosamente sobre Anthony, éste toma rápida y suavemente las delicadas muñecas de Candy y la endereza.

-Lo siento.- dice Candy –me distraje por un momento.-

Anthony no articula palabra, sólo la mira.

Candy se sonroja y le acomoda la bandeja en la falda. El deseo de fijar su mirada en la de él es tal que teme ser realmente descubierta de modo que dice:

-Por favor llámeme cuando haya terminado- vista al suelo, se da vuelta y se apresura a salir de la habitación, el corazón palpitando agitadamente. Cuando está llegando a la puerta alcanza a oir:

-Gracias Srta.-

Candy para, se recompone y lo mira sonriente.

-De nada- y sale. Se apoya sobre la puerta cerrada y piensa: -Ay Candy, ¿qué te pasa? Pensé que eras más fuerte! El del corazón débil es Anthony! ¿cómo puede ser que me turbe tanto su mirada? ¡no puedo ni verlo a los ojos! ¡grrrrr!- y Candy se aleja.

Candy entra a la cocina y se sienta en una silla. Dorothy la mira y capta su preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede Candy?-

-¡Soy una tonta Dorothy, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos porque me pìerdo!¡ Siento que si sigo mirándolo un poco más no voy a poder seguir fingiendo!- Candy se larga a llorar, Dorothy se acerca y la abraza.

-Llora Candy, llora. La herida se ha vuelto a abrir, no pensabas que ibas a recobrarlo sin recordar su pérdida más aún cuando todavía debes fingir ser otra. Tu corazón anhela el reencuentro. ¡Ten paciencia!- Candy levanta la vista y descarga.

-Cuando pensé que se había muerto sólo quería volver a verlo, tocar su mano… y ahora…¡no lo soporto más! ¡quiero correr a sus brazos y abrazarlo! ¡quiero que me abrace!- Candy llora desconsolada. Dorothy acaricia su cabeza maternalmente cuando de pronto exclama:

-¡¡¡¡Señor Anthony!!!!- Ambas quedan petrificadas.

Anthony observa la escena desde la puerta entristecido.

-No…… fue mi intención escuchar… - Y mirando a Candy continúa –Estoy verdaderamente apenado. Siento mucho Srta que ud también haya perdido a un ser querido.-

Candy Y Dorothy vuelven a respirar, sus corazones aliviados.

-Sr Anthony- dice Dorothy resueltamente - la Srta Nancy necesita un abrazo masculino que yo no le puedo dar para que descargue su dolor…. No quiero sonar como una atrevida… pero….. ¿Podría UD. brindárselo?-

-¡Dorothy!- atina a decir Candy asustada., Dorothy apoya su mano sobre el hombro de Candy para tranquilizarla.

Anthony sorprendido por el repentino requerimiento mira a Candy con expresión de asombro y finalmente contesta –Si así puedo ayudarla…acérquese que le daré un abrazo, haga de cuenta que soy aquel que perdió.-

Candy mira a Dorothy indecisa y ésta le anima a que lo haga. Candy comienza a llorar y corre hacia Anthony, inclinándose lo abraza fuertemente al tiempo que se deshace en lágrimas ante un Anthony completamente emocionado. Sin saber bien por qué también comienza a llorar al tiempo que coloca sus brazos alrededor de ella correspondiéndole, pensando en Candy.

Dorothy llora también conmovida y satisfecha.

Los tres lloran hasta agotarse el dolor y en un ambiente más relajado se escucha la voz de Dorothy decir:

-¡Mi señor es realmente sensible y de gran corazón!-

Anthony le sonríe como toda respuesta, su corazón más descansado….. de pronto Dorothy ve que su rostro se ilumina y comienza a reír, apenas lo puede creer ya que no lo había visto reír así en años…

Candy lo suelta y mira a Dorothy extrañada, Anthony ríe y se ve tan radiante como ella lo recuerda…..

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunta.

Anthony sigue riendo y la mira… - se suponía que ud venía a sacarme de mi depresión ¿no es así? Anthony ríe, pues creo que ha sido todo lo contrario…. – y sigue riendo.

Candy maravillada se da cuenta de la paradoja y suelta su risa de antaño, su típica risa extrovertida… Dorothy comprende la escena y se une a la risa sana de ambos.

-Es cierto- dice finalmente Candy

-Así es- confirma Dorothy

Anthony la mira y aún riendo le dice -hasta su risa es parecida a la de mi Candy….. y sigue riendo. –Yo también deseaba abrazar a Candy una última vez- .. –quiero que sepa que ud también me ha ayudado. Gracias.-

Candy le agradece con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece Dorothy si hoy voy a caminar con la Srta Nany?-

Candy mira a Dorothy con cara de interrogante.

-¿Cómo?- Dorothy sonríe y contesta.

-El señor Anthony ha vuelto a caminar.-

-¿Cómo es que nadie me lo dijo?- pregunta Candy.

-El sr me pidió que le guardara el secreto.-

-¿Porqué?- Pregunta intrigada Candy y esta vez es el mismo Anthony quien contesta.

-Si la Tía Abuela se hubiera enterado ya me hubiera llevado a Lakewood para reinsertarme en la vida de sociedad, cosa que quiero evitar a toda costa.-

-¿Me acompaña?- Anthony le extiende la mano a Candy en señal de que empuje su silla de ruedas. Candy lo mira y parece ver otro atisbo del Anthony que conoció, empuja la silla de ruedas hacia el florido jardín.

-Doble por aquel camino- dice Anthony. El camino tiene Dulce Candys a cada lado y termina en una hermosa fuente decorada con un ángel que cuida a una niña en el centro. El agua fluye entre sus pies emitiendo un sonido encantador.

Anthony baja sus pies al suelo y extiende nuevamente su mano solicitando ayuda de Candy para levantarse. Candy se acerca presurosa y Anthony se pone de pie sin dificultad. Candy piensa emocionada - ¡ es otro milagro! ¡primero que esté vivo y ahora que ya empiece a caminar! Luego con gran felicidad exclama:

-¡Bien hecho! Anthony da un paso apoyado en Candy , luego otro y así varios más… el sol los cubre con su luz y ambos brillan en un ambiente exquisitamente campestre, las flores dando colorida vida a aquellos momentos, una brisa leve despeina los dorados cabellos de Anthony mientras él descubre que es la primera vez en todos estos oscuros años que desea realmente recuperarse.

.

_


	5. Chapter 5

**El Retorno de Anthony **

**Capítulo V "Un jardín muy revelador"**

**Varias semanas habían transcurrido desde que el abrazo de Anthony había traído alivio a los tres corazones.**

**Anthony hacía sus ejercicios regularmente día tras día y Candy veía con gusto cuán rápida era su recuperación física y emocional.**

**Parecía que realmente ese abrazo le hubiera servido para sacar un gran peso de su corazón y su buen carácter volvía a florecer al igual que sus preciosas rosas.**

**Candy ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo ayudando a Dorothy en los quehaceres de la gran casona, que eran demasiados para una sola persona y otra parte ayudando a Anthony con las rosas.**

**Anthony lo tomaba con agrado ya que sus ejercicios sólo le llevaban parte de la mañana, quedándole tiempo suficiente para su jardín y para continuar escribiendo su libro.**

**Una fresca mañana, mientras ambos estaban ocupados con las rosas Candy exclamó: - ¡Qué bellas son sus rosas Anthony!- Anthony sonríe y contesta – Le regalé esta flor a Candy y le regalé su cumpleaños al mismo tiempo.-**

**¿Su cumpleaños?- Candy finge sorprenderse, quiere escuchar más.**

**Candy era huérfana y no tenía una fecha de cumpleaños, además el día anterior la había visto en casa de los Leagan y me dí cuenta que ella llevaba una vida muy dura bajo la crueldad de esa familia, sus manos estaban castigadas y aún así brindaba su sonrisa y alegría a todos los que la rodeaban, era mi deber compensárselo de alguna forma. **

**Cuando vi sus manos lastimadas una lanza me atravesó el corazón. Mi vida era holgada y superficial comparada con la de ella. ¡No toleraba ver esa injusticia con un ser tan noble!- La cara de Anthony se vuelve molesto y desafiante.**

**Candy no puede más que sonreír internamente ¡qué hermosos sentimientos Anthony mio! **

**-Pero seguramente debió de hacerla muy feliz con esos dos regalos Anthony- Candy lo mira tiernamente.**

**-Sí, ella quedó maravillada con ambos, ¡tan agradecida! Sus ojos brillaban en la noche con viva emoción y yo no podía más que amarla intensamente mientras la observaba mirar la exquisita rosa.-**

**-¡Anthony, cuánto la amaba!- Candy vibraba al sentir el amor que Anthony le profesaba, lo mira y ve un dejo de tristeza de su parte.**

**-¿Qué sucede?-**

**-Nunca pude decírselo- Anthony se ve acongojado.**

**-¿Decirle qué?- Candy quiere saber.**

**-Nunca pude decirle que la amaba, iba a declararle mi amor el día que murió…..-**

**-¿Cómo?- Candy necesita oírlo.**

**-El día de la cacería llevé a Candy a mi colina preferida en Lakewood. Iba a confesarle que la amaba entrañablemente pero ella me dijo que mi colina favorita se parecía a la suya, que estaba en el Hogar de Pony. Sus ojos se encendieron de dicha al recordarla y pensé que la haría más feliz si se lo decía en su colina y prometí visitarla con ella.**

**Sin embargo estaba preocupado porque Candy al parecer tenía interés en otro miembro de la familia Andly al que ella llamaba el príncipe.-**

**-¿El príncipe?-**

**-Sí, ella no sabía quién era él y yo deseaba que ella me correspondiera. No soportaba la simple idea de que amara a otro. Pero fue ella quien me confesó su amor ese día, me dijo que finalmente había encontrado a su príncipe y que era yo.- Anthony se emocionaba con el recuerdo y los ojos de Candy se humedecieron al evocar tan precioso momento y pensó para sí -¡Sí Anthony, tú eres mi príncipe adorado y al fin te volví a encontrar!- La mirada de Candy emanaba el inmenso amor que sentía por él y esto no pasó desapercibido por Anthony, quien ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos. No podía creer el magnetismo que esta chiquilla ejercía sobre él. Veía sus ojos verdes y el amor que le irradiaban y sentía el deseo de acercarse a ella, flotando en el amor invisible que de ella fluía. Ambos estaban parados, ya que para concentrarse en el relato habían dejado de trabajar.**

**-¡Qué hermoso amor abrigaba por Candy, cualquier mujer se sentiría en el cielo a su lado Anthony!-**

**Su declaración alertó a Anthony, quien creyó entrever una confesión por parte de la muchacha. No dejaba de darse cuenta del amor con que lo ayudaba día a día para que se recobrara, más de una vez descubrió en el rostro de la joven una gran atracción por él y al mismo tiempo él creía sentir a Candy a su lado a través de la enfermera, que tanto se le parecía. También él podía sentir la misma atracción hacia ella, cosa que le parecía una locura, -ella no es Candy se repetía- Entonces después de apreciar su agraciado rostro le contestó: -ya no puedo volver a amar, señorita. Por ejemplo no podría enamorarme de Ud. puesto que vería en sus ojos los de mi amada, vería en su sonrisa la sonrisa de ella, a través de sus gestos los gestos de Candy y en definitiva estaría amándola a ella por intermedio suyo y no a Ud. Misma; de igual forma me sucedería con cualquier otra mujer y cada mujer se merece ser apreciada como la única y exquisita joya de su ser amado. Yo ya no puedo ofrecer lo que no tengo y de este modo estoy destinado a la soledad como única compañera junto con mis dulces recuerdos de esa a la que una vez amé con todo mi corazón y a la que sigo amando a pesar de todo.-**

**Candy sólo pudo dejar escapar de sus labios la palabra que brotaba de lo más profundo de su corazón. -¡Anthony!- y sin darse cuenta avanzó hacia él su mirada fija en la de suya sin ver la piedra con la que tropezó. Anthony avanzó a su encuentro para evitar que cayera, pero ella sólo veía sus hermosos ojos azules, después de haber escuchado la más bella declaración de amor que jamás hubiera soñado.**

**Despertó de su embelesamiento al sentir que su pecho y ambas manos golpeaban en el pecho de él quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros.**

**Anthony sintió su suavidad y frescura al alcance de sus labios, su cuerpo entero se estremeció ante tal cercanía, Candy entreabrió sus labios en señal de aprobación y Anthony se acercó lentamente al ardoroso deseo de Candy dispuesto a complacerla….. pero a escasos milímetros del ansiado beso, la separó dulcemente de sí y con insondable ternura le susurró: -No voy a ser injusto contigo, eres demasiado parecida a ella y jamás lograría amarte por quien tú eres….. sigo viendo a Candy en tus ojos, lo siento.- y apartándola aún más fijó su mirada en el suelo y se retiró.**

**Candy quedó temblando con emociones encontradas en su interior - yo lo amo- se decía -pero el amor que Anthony me tiene es tan puro y fiel que me duele el alma al sentirlo y no poder hacerle saber que soy yo , que estoy viva, que es totalmente correspondido.-**

**Anthony se refugió en su habitación y continuó escribiendo su libro sin volver a aparecer el resto de ese día.**


	6. Chapter 6

El Retorno de Anthony

Capítulo VI Una revelación inesperada

¡ Toc ¡ Toc!

-Adelante-

-¡Buenos días Anthony! – Candy aparece con un rico desayuno en una bandeja.

-Buenos días Nani-

-¡ Qué bien! Veo que ya está levantado ¡Oh! ¿qué está haciendo?-

Anthony levanta la vista del libro, deja la pluma y la observa. Candy tiene la curiosidad en persona retratada en su cara.

-¡Oh! ¡lo siento, no quiero ser una entrometida! Candy baja su vista al suelo y luego la levanta con mayor ansiedad aún.

-¿No es increíble? ¡ hasta en eso se parece a ella! Candy era muy curiosa.-

-¡Oh! Bueno yo……-

-No hace falta que se explique- Anthony sonríe.

-Gracias- Candy juguetea con sus dedos índices mirando el libro hasta que ya no puede contenerse y vuelve a preguntar -¿qué es?- Anthony la observa, al ver que parece una niña muy ansiosa estalla en una risa cálida y abierta. Candy se da cuenta de la situación y se suma a la risa.

-Bueno es un libro- finalmente responde Anthony

-¿Un libro? ¿y de qué trata Anthony?-

-Pues es una historia de amor-

-¿De amor? ¿ y cómo es?-

-Pues trata de dos jóvenes que se aman y que luego la vida los separa abruptamente. Ellos sufren mucho y piensan haberse perdido irremediablemente pero al final se reencuentran y la historia termina con un final feliz para todos.-

-¡Oh! ¡qué hermosa! ¿puedo leerla?- Candy estira su mano hacia el libro entusiasmada, pero Anthony lo cierra con su mano y la observa llamándole la atención con la mirada.

-Sí, claro, lo suponía- dice ella, retrae su mano y baja la vista.

Candy percibe una cálida sensación. Anthony la está mirando, levanta su vista y fija su mirada en la de él. Una vez más puede sentirse el magnetismo entre los dos, esa hermosa sensación entibia sus corazones, Candy desea que él se acerque y contarle todo, poder demostrarle su amor abiertamente…… para su asombro Anthony se le acerca y toma sus manos entre las suyas, la atracción es muy fuerte y ambos se estremecen. Candy está ahora temblando y él se da cuenta. Su cercanía provoca esta situación y Anthony nota cómo Candy lo mira extasiada. Pero esta vez no puede dejarlo pasar………. Y finalmente le pregunta con una voz pausada, apenas perceptible –Nani, ¿qué es lo que siente ud por mí? Cuando Ud me mira no parece ver a un simple paciente al que está ayudando a recuperarse. Ud parece mirar a un ser amado, perdido tiempo atrás. Cuando me mira de esta forma yo….. – Anthony se toma la cabeza con una mano, su respiración se dificulta y le da la espalda a Candy, ella lo percibe y trata de sostenerlo pero no alcanza a tocarlo, sus manos están temblando detrás de él, Anthony retoma la palabra de espaldas a ella -Yo siento…..cuando me mira así, siento que Ud es ella, que Ud es Candy, me siento confundido y creo que me estoy volviendo loco-. Los ojos de Candy se llenan de lágrimas, él no las ve. –¡Anthony!-

Anthony se da vuelta y vuelve a mirar a Candy, ella baja la vista al suelo, esconde sus lágrimas. Anthony habla - Le dije que por ninguna razón del mundo permitiré que se enamore de mí, merece que alguien la ame por quien Ud es.- Anthony hace silencio y piensa, luego agrega -yo amo en Ud el parecido que tiene con Candy pero por favor conteste mi pregunta, ¿ qué es lo que siente por mí?- Candy está petrificada quiere decirle la verdad pero no puede, se da cuenta que el corazón de Anthony no está fuerte aún, sus labios quieren emitir palabras pero no puede articular ninguna y comienza a ver cómo los azules ojos de él pierden brillo y color frente a sus aturdidos ojos. El corazón se le parte al no poder hacer nada para impedirlo es entonces cuando escucha lo que tanto temía oír -Es lo que pensaba. Voy a tener que prescindir de sus servicios, lo mejor será que se marche mañana mismo.- Anthony se ve decaído pero firme en su decisión.

-¡No por favor no diga eso!- Candy está desesperada –¡ todavía me necesita a su lado un tiempo más, déjeme terminar mi trabajo, por favor!- y piensa -¡ por favor Anthony no sabes lo que haces, ahora que volví a encontrarte ya no quiero separarme de tu lado nunca más!- De pronto se le aparece una imagen en el pensamiento, un rostro de un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azul oscuros y se le ocurre una brillante idea.

-Está bien Anthony, voy a contarle la verdad-

-¿La verdad?- Anthony se asombra voltea y la mira.

-La verdad es que Ud. también me recuerda a alguien…. El hombre que amo y del cual estoy irremisiblemente separada……. Cuando lo veo a Ud. puedo verlo a él en su rostro y es mi amor a él lo que Ud. siente Anthony.-

Un silencio molesto crece entre ambos mientras Anthony la mira con descreimiento. Luego camina hacia su sillón, se sienta y apoya su codo sobre el escritorio y se rasca la barbilla con dos dedos. Candy aguarda impaciente la respuesta de Anthony quien la mira de golpe con duda en sus ojos y le pregunta: - ¿Este hombre del que me habla tiene nombre y apellido?- Candy entiende de inmediato que Anthony no termina de creer lo que le dijo –por supuesto que sí- responde -él es un noble caballero inglés-

-Bien- contesta Anthony con resolución - si puedo comprobar que este hombre existe entonces le permitiré quedarse hasta que Ud lo disponga conveniente.-

Candy titubea, temiendo en lo que pudiese terminar este juego pero no le queda otro remedio.

-Su nombre es Terrence Granchester y fue mi novio de la secundaria-

-¿Terrence Granchester el actor de la compañía Strafford de Nueva York?-

Candy tiembla y tartamudeando le pregunta -¿Lo, lo,lo conoce? ¡Creí que estaba aquí totalmente alejado del mundo!-

-Bueno es cierto que no tengo contacto con el mundo exterior…. Pero leo el diario.-

Candy recuerda las críticas favorables a Terry que salieron en los diarios cuando ella misma estaba tratando de olvidarlo, incluso había una foto de Terry en ellos, cuando se da cuenta que Anthony la mira inquisidoramente , lo ve intrigado y de pronto se relaja y finalmente sonríe y le dice –Pues tiene Ud un muy buen gusto a la hora de elegir a sus caballeros, su amado es un hombre muy guapo- Anthony sonríe y le guiña un ojo, se lo ve jovial y convencido. Le creyó. Candy suspira aliviada y pide permiso para retirarse

-Por supuesto- dice Anthony -y tiene mi permiso definitivo para quedarse. De todas formas ya no me falta mucho para estar totalmente repuesto.-

Candy cierra la puerta y apoya su espalda en ella, se toca el pecho, su corazón late a gran velocidad y se pregunta si hizo bien en decírselo…. Después de meditar unos segundos se dice – creo que fue lo mejor y de todos modos Anthony no quiere tener contacto con el mundo exterior todavía- sonríe para sí y se retira en busca de Dorothy.

Adentro de la habitación Anthony ya no sonríe y piensa, piensa y se dice –Quizás no todo esté perdido y aún se pueda hacer algo.- Se sienta en su escritorio toma pluma y papel y comienza a escribir una carta.

Una hora más tarde Dorothy golpea a la puerta del dormitorio de su señor.

-Pasa Dorothy-

-Vengo a retirar la bandeja señor-

-Adelante, hazlo y también me harás un favor urgente-

-Por supuesto señor ¿qué desea que haga?-

-Necesito que lleves esta carta a la casona de Lakewood y que la dejes con las de mi tío Albert que van a salir hoy mismo al correo. Ah! Y dile a Albert de mi parte que estoy mejorando y que pronto empezaré a cabalgar de nuevo, quizás lo visite.-

-Muy bien señor, la llevaré a la hora del almuerzo, debo dejárselo preparado.-

-No. Quiero que vayas en ese preciso instante y de hecho yo mismo te escoltaré hasta el carruaje.- Dicho esto Anthony la tomó del brazo y Dorothy se extrañó por tal actitud de su señor, sin embargo era la primera vez que Anthony enviaba una carta comunicándose con alguien de afuera y que mostraba deseos de salir de la casa, eso la alegraba muchísimo, podía ver que su señor estaba mejorando notablemente.

Anthony la despide desde el jardín de rosas atento a cómo su carta se encamina hacia su destinatario.

Candy aparece de golpe - ¿A dónde va Dorothy?- esta repentina salida de su amiga le inquieta el corazón.

-Le envié un mensaje a Albert, quiero que sepa que estoy haciendo progresos, le alegrará saberlo.- contesta Anthony sonriente y aunque Candy sospecha que hay algo más en esto, recuerda a Albert y sonríe -¡ Ojalá lo hubiera sabido para enviarle mis saludos!-

-Estoy seguro que Dorothy se los hará llegar de todos modos.-

Candy sonríe y asevera con su cabeza y observa a Anthony que mira el carruaje a la distancia, sus dorados cabellos se mecen con el viento y se lo ve resplandeciente a la luz del sol. Siente deseos de abrazarlo y esconder sus mejillas en su pecho pero se contiene y se contenta con admirarlo. -¡Gracias Dios mío – piensa – por devolvérmelo y permitirme quedarme a su lado, realmente soy muy feliz!


	7. Chapter 7

**El Retorno de Anthony **

**Capítulo VII " La Carta"**

**El carruaje llega a la casona de Lakewood y Dorothy baja. **

**-Buenos días Sr. Withman- exclama.**

**-Buenos días Dorothy, ¡qué alegría verte por estos lados! Desde que la Sra. Elroy te mantiene cuidando su secreto ya no te hemos vuelto a ver por acá- el Sr. Withman sonríe cómplicemente. Dorothy le sonríe y contesta –Es cierto, pero no creo que sea un secreto por mucho tiempo más, aunque sabe muy bien que no puedo decirle nada.- esta vez**

**ella sonríe con complicidad.**

**-Lo sé, esperaré como todos los demás a que se devele el misterio- y le guiña un ojo. Dorothy vuelve a sonreírle y cambia de tema - ¡Las Dulce Candys se ven preciosas!- **

**-Sí, esta primavera están asombrosamente más hermosas que de costumbre, como si el mismo señor Anthony las estuviera cuidando, han renacido tan espléndidas como cuando él las atendía. Si estuviera con vida estaría muy orgulloso al ver cómo las he tratado.-**

**-Es verdad ha hecho Ud. una gran labor, con permiso-**

**-Claro, ve Dorothy, que no has venido a hablar conmigo.-**

**Dorothy entra a la casona, una mucama la saluda a la entrada.**

**-Buenos días Dorothy-**

**-Buenos días Margaret, debo dejar esta carta en persona con las cartas del señor Williams que se despachan hoy.-**

**-Bien pasa, están en su despacho, y pide permiso ya que el señor Williams se encuentra trabajando allí ahora.-**

**-Gracias-**

**¡Toc, toc!**

**-Adelante-**

**Dorothy abre la puerta y ve a Albert sentado en su escritorio, cierra la puerta y se da cuenta que se ha puesto de pie.-**

**-Con permiso Señor-**

**-¡Dorothy! ¡Qué alegría verte por acá!, ¡vamos pasa!-**

**Dorothy lo ve desde lejos y sus mejillas se sonrojan, Albert se ve deslumbrante con un traje azul, sus cabellos dorados caen largos sobre sus hombros y se mecen con cada movimiento que hace, sus tiernos ojos azules la miran con cariño paternal y su presencia hace sentir a Dorothy como alguien importante para él. Sí, el señor Albert tiene ese detalle para con todos, los hace sentir personas que valen y no simples sirvientes. Es una característica que ningún otro Andry posee, claro,**

**exceptuando a su señor Anthony. En unos segundos recuerda la ocasión en que se presentó a su servicio por primera vez y él le dijo que no lo llamara señor sino simplemente Anthony, igual que se lo dijera años atrás Candy, pero ella se negó al igual que entonces, no estaba acostumbrada a tratarlos de iguales. En esos pensamientos está cuando se da cuenta que Albert se le ha acercado y la mira plácidamente, está semi sentado sobre un mueble a su izquierda y le sonríe con agrado. Dorothy se sonroja todavía más y baja la vista, Albert es un hombre realmente guapo.**

**-Señor, he venido a traer esta carta que mi señor Anthony quiere despachar hoy mismo.-**

**-Una carta de Anthony, ¡qué extraño! , bien Dorothy colócala en aquella caja con el resto de mis cartas.-**

**Dorothy deja la carta y mira a Albert, éste se ve pensativo y más serio, está muy elegante y atractivo con ese atavío, que aunque no es de vestir le sienta muy bien. Albert dirige su mirada a Dorothy y ella vuelve a ver la calidez en su mirada, le sonríe y pregunta.**

**-¿Cómo está mi sobrino?-**

**Dorothy se sobresalta, el porte admirable de su señor Albert la ha aturdido y había olvidado el mensaje.**

**-¡Oh! El señor Anthony le envía saludos y quiere que sepa que está recuperándose espléndidamente y que quizás pronto vuelva a cabalgar y lo visite.-**

**El rostro de Albert se llena de gozo y lo transmite irradiándolo.**

**-¡Magnífico! ¡Sabía que Candy era la única que podía hacer el milagro de traerlo a la vida de nuevo, al brindarle sus cuidados y su amor !.- Dorothy alcanza a ver que un dejo de melancolía aparece en los ojos de su señor, pero sólo unos segundos y luego vuelve a verse feliz.**

**- Ve Dorothy con mi sobrino y dile que no se apresure a montar todavía y que la visita probablemente se la haga yo primero.-**

**Dorothy se da cuenta que ya debe regresar, deleita su mirada en su señor Albert una vez más y éste la despide con una cálida sonrisa.**

**-Con su permiso-**

**-Anda, ve…. Y Dorothy…-**

**-¿Sí señor?-**

**- ¡Gracias por cuidar tan bien a Anthony!-**

**-De nada señor, es un verdadero gusto para mí.-**

**Dorothy se retira y se apresura a volver pues todavía tiene que preparar el almuerzo y se la ha hecho muy tarde.**

**Albert se levanta del mueble donde está recostado y toma la carta de la caja y lee:**

**Señor Terrence Granchester**

**De: Anthony Brower**

**-¡Por Dios!- se dice -¡si es una carta para Terry! ¿qué estará pasando en la casona entre Candy y Anthony ?...... esto puede traer muchas complicaciones….será mejor que siga esto de cerca.**


	8. Chapter 8

El Retorno de Anthony

Capítulo VIII "El corazón de Anthony y Candy"

Dorothy llega apresurada sólo para descubrir que Candy ya ha preparado el almuerzo y tanto ella como Anthony se encuentran en el postre.

Ambos se ven muy alegres y es evidente que disfrutan enormemente el estar juntos.

Saluda y retira la mesa ayudada por Candy. Anthony se dirige a su cuarto para continuar con su libro y Candy va a la cocina a apoyar a Dorothy en los quehaceres de la casa.

El día pasa sin mayores cambios en la rutina. Los días posteriores Candy sigue haciendo que Anthony haga sus ejercicios de rehabilitación. Anthony da sobradas muestras de no necesitar más que unas pocas sesiones, sin embargo sigue notando cómo Candy lo cuida con un amor más allá del que brinda una común enfermera, lo cual lo preocupa cada vez más y lo turba más de lo que quisiera admitir.

Una apacible tarde después de la cena Anthony y Candy están en el balcón de la casona asomados disfrutando la cálida brisa primaveral, Anthony lleva puesta una camisa celeste y unos pantalones azules, Candy se ve muy bella con un solero blanco con muchos volados y los hombros descubiertos, entonces Candy mira a Anthony y éste le devuelve la mirada, el atardecer es tan hermoso que ambos vuelven a volar en ensueños observándose el uno al otro, parece que el mundo en derredor ha desaparecido y que flotan en medio de un cielo estrellado, ninguno de los dos se percata del visitante que los mira desde abajo y no pierde el más mínimo detalle. Se alegra al ver feliz a Candy después de mucho tiempo de sólo verla sufrir y, aunque algo en su corazón duele mientras los ve, él bien sabe quien es el poseedor del corazón de ella y vuelve a alegrarse al verla con él.

De pronto la magia se rompe, Anthony advierte lo que está sucediendo y retira su mirada de Candy, ella lo nota y se apena, es entonces cuando fija su vista en la silueta del hombre que los está observando desde el jardín, debajo de ellos se vislumbra la figura de Albert.

Anthony lo ve y observa a Candy con detenimiento. Candy esboza una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se lo ve iluminado por la visión de aquel hombre. Anthony puede percibir que ella guarda un sentimiento muy profundo hacia él. Entonces sonríe con picardía y le dice - Mi tío es un hombre verdaderamente guapo, ¿verdad?- y luego agrega - Si yo fuera una hermosa mujer como Ud. lo vería como un buen partido- sonríe y continúa ante la mudez en la que Candy ha caído por el asombro de lo que está escuchando - Yo podría …..- Candy se repone, baja su vista al suelo y sonríe cómplice y lo interrumpe –--Por supuesto que tiene razón, Albert es un hombre muy guapo, pero yo lo amo como a un padre protector.-

-Entiendo- dice Anthony socarronamente, - sin embargo con un hombre como él Ud. podría olvidar a su caballero inglés si es que no puede arreglar las cosas con él, quizás…..- Candy sonríe y lo interrumpe una vez más siguiendo el juego -Por favor deje Ud de buscarme otro pretendiente.- Candy se apoya en el balcón de espaldas y mira a Anthony desafiante, éste se pone frente a ella y se acerca hasta su oído y susurra

-Entonces, por favor no se enamore de mí.- clava su ojos en los de ella,, se da vuelta y entra a la casa. El juego ha terminado, ella debe callar cuando en realidad quiere gritarle que es ella misma y que lo ama…. Poder abrazarlo y cortar el sufrimiento de ambos al no poder corresponderse. Albert nota el dolor en la cara de Candy y se preocupa, entonces escucha a Anthony que lo saluda -¡Albert! ¡qué agradable sorpresa!- Anthony está de pie, erguido ante sus propios ojos sin muletas ni bastón, ¡es verdaderamente un milagro! Se lo ve radiante y feliz de verlo. Albert sonríe y contesta -¡la sorpresa agradable es para mí Anthony! La última vez que te ví estabas en silla de ruedas y sin color en la cara…. ¡Y ahora estás de pie y con buen semblante!- Candy aparece detrás de Anthony para recibirlo, no se le ve la felicidad que momentos antes pudo percibir en ella. –¡Bienvenido Albert!, por favor pasa.- Albert siente una puntada en el corazón cuando también percibe que al escuchar la voz de Candy Anthony también parece turbado perdiendo su inicial alegría. -¿Qué está sucediendo?- se pregunta pero hace de cuenta que nada ocurriera y con un brazo abraza a Anthony y con el otro a Candy y de esta forma los conduce dentro. Candy le ofrece algo para tomar y Albert acepta gustoso, le dice que no ha cenado todavía que por favor también le prepare algo para comer, con esto va a ganar tiempo a solas con su sobrino e investigar lo que está pasando.

Anthony toma asiento en uno de los sillones del salón de estar y Albert hace otro tanto.

Después de un corto silencio Albert toma la palabra -Le enviaste una carta a un amigo mío, no pude evitar leer su nombre cuando Dorothy me la entregó hace unos días.- dice mirando seriamente a Anthony - ¿Cómo conociste a Terry?- Anthony se ve asombrado -¿Cómo? ¿tú también lo conoces?- Ahora es Albert quien se ve azorado. -¿No lo sabías? -No- responde Anthony. Albert prosigue - Conocí a Terry cuando viví en Inglaterra, nos hicimos buenos amigos, lo ayudé en una pelea callejera despareja en la que lo encontré envuelto- -¿Un caballero inglés envuelto en una pelea callejera?-

–Bueno, Terry no se comportaba como un caballero inglés en esa época- Albert recuerda y ríe. – Fue ella quien lo convirtió en el caballero que ahora es, ella sacó lo más noble del carácter de Terry y él se decidió a seguir su sueño más grande gracias a la influencia de C…… de Nani.- Anthony no nota la omisión y afirma compenetrado en la historia como está –se hizo actor.- -Eres muy perceptivo querido sobrino.-

-Así que fue ella…… quien cambió su corazón…..- Anthony se pone de pie y se ve turbado. -¿Qué sucede Anthony?- Anthony se toma la cabeza con un mano y desliza sus dedos entre sus cabellos conmocionado. -¡Vamos Anthony! ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Ella.- Anthony mira a su tío a los ojos y Albert puede ver el tormento interior de su sobrino y pregunta -¿no entiendo Anthony?, explícate.- -Ella, Albert, es increíblemente parecida a Candy, hasta en lo que me cuentas de lo que hizo con Terry se le parece a ella, sólo ella tenía la capacidad de cambiar el carácter de la gente que la rodeaba tornándolo mejor.- Anthony voltea y le da la espalda a su tío –Bien sabes que sigo amando a Candy como a ninguna otra….. pero esta chiquilla me trastorna, especialmente cuando me doy cuenta que parece estar enamorándose de mí, yo no puedo corresponder el sentimiento que ella deposita en mí y no puedo ser tan infame de darle falsas esperanzas porque cuando estoy con ella siento que estoy con Candy y ….- su respiración se entrecorta y se toma el pecho con una mano inclinándose peligrosamente hacia el piso como si fuera a caer, Albert en un instante corre a su lado y lo levanta lo abraza con el amor de un amoroso padre y le acaricia la cabeza, Anthony se suelta y le caen las lágrimas. –¡Por favor Anthony tranquilízate!, no debes emocionarte tanto!- Anthony más calmado continúa aún abrazando a su tío, que con su afecto le da las fuerzas para terminar de hablar –Iba a despedirla por esto, pero ella me dijo que no se estaba enamorando de mí, aunque no le creo, dijo que yo me parecía a Granchester y que por eso me veía con ese cariño que yo percibía .- Anthony suelta a Albert y se sienta nuevamente, fatigado. Albert lo ayuda y comenta

–Entiendo. Piensas que si ella puede arreglarse con él, ya no va a enamorase de ti.-

-Quizás sea una locura, pero no permitiré que ella sufra por mi causa, es una criatura pura y delicada como Candy, no permitiré que mi confusión la lastime, jamás.-

Albert se da cuenta que el corazón de Anthony aún no está lo suficientemente fuerte para revelarle la verdadera identidad de Nani pero también reconoce el gran sufrimiento que soporta su sobrino por el increíble "parecido" de estas dos jóvenes que no son más que la misma. Sopesa la situación pero es inevitable el padecimiento hasta que su sobrino fortalezca un poco más su corazón, piensa que bastante progresos hizo como para pretender una cura tan rápida. Lamentablemente tendrá que dejar pasar más tiempo y soportar, teme que Candy le haga más daño que bien pero también teme que al alejarla de él su condición vuelva a decaer. Lo mejor será dejar todo como está y ver qué pasa.

-No te dejaré solo en esto Anthony- dice finalmente, - hablaré con ella ahora mismo y veré qué es lo mejor para todos.- Anthony baja la vista y le cuenta el resto - Invité al joven Granchester para lograr que se reconcilien, me encargaré de que esta jovencita sea amada por quien ella es.- Los ojos de Albert se agrandan de sorpresa.

-¿Lo invitaste a esta casa?, ¿Anthony porqué no me consultaste antes?- Anthony se extraña de semejante pregunta - No pensé que causara ningún mal, al contrario.-

Albert entiende, él no sabe que Terry es su rival por el amor de Candy y que su aparición sólo traería más emociones fuertes para su debilitado corazón, pero debe arreglar su comentario ya que Anthony lo sigue mirando a la espera de una respuesta

- Es que hace mucho que no te presentas en sociedad y quería que estuvieras sano para hacerte una reunión con nuestra familia primero para no ofender a nadie.- Anthony sonríe y le dice -¿Desde cuándo tío te importa tanto el honor de la famila?- Albert está en un aprieto pero alcanza a salir de él contestando –desde que soy la cabeza de los Andly.- Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta justo cuando Candy se asoma trayendo la cena.

Candy entra y ve a Anthony desencajado y se alarma, va a dejar la bandeja y a correr a su lado pero Albert, al ver la cara de desasosiego de Anthony al verla, la detiene tomando sus manos, que sostienen la bandeja y le dice tiernamente –Anthony va a retirarse a su cuarto se siente un poco cansado y ya quiere irse a dormir, ¿verdad Anthony?- Anthony reacciona y comprende la maniobra de su tío, sonríe y replica -es cierto, la emoción de ver a Albert me ha dejado de cama, hasta mañana.- se levanta con un poco de dificultad, dificultad que por supuesto esconde y se va.

Albert le dice en el oído a Candy que todavía mira con preocupación cómo Anthony camina tambaleante hacia su pieza -vamos Candy, deja esa fuente y vamos al jardín que necesito hablar contigo. Candy no deja de mirar en dirección a Anthony pero obedece al tierno pedido de su benefactor.

Albert toma a Candy de la cintura en un abrazo paternal y la guía por el camino entre las rosas hasta la fuente de los enamorados, muy dentro del jardín y totalmente lejos de los oídos de Anthony. Candy todavía no se da cuenta que está al lado de Albert en el jardín de las rosas… su mente ha quedado atada en la visión de un momento atrás de Anthony maltrecho.

-Candy- la amorosa voz de Albert la trae al presente. –Escucha Candy, he estado hablando con Anthony y está muy alterado porque no puede dejar de ver quien realmente eres. No quiere lastimarte y ha hecho una locura, no quiero preocuparte contándotela ya que quizás no traiga ninguna consecuencia, pero mi sobrino sufre porque quiere amarte pero el amor que siente por ti, en realidad nunca le permitirá amar a otra mujer. No sé si es mejor que estés a su lado o que lo dejes solo por un tiempo. Candy se quiebra y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente -¡No, por favor Albert no me separes de él!- Albert la abraza, Candy llora hasta descargarse, la luz de la luna llena brilla en los cabellos de ambos al igual que sus ropas, parecen un par de hermosos elfos encantados tomados de un país de fantasía. Bellos, etéreos……

-Candy, no quiero que te preocupes tanto por Anthony ahora. Yo sólo quiero que me cuentes qué es lo que estuvo pasando por tu corazón en este tiempo. Olvídate de Anthony sólo por un instante y dime lo que tú sientes al estar aquí.-

Candy se sobrepone y busca en lo íntimo de su ser y contesta – Yo estoy feliz de estar cerca de Anthony y de poder verlo todos los días a mi lado….. yo siento que vuelvo a ser yo misma y que mi corazón sana de tantas heridas sufridas cuando estoy con él……poder volver a ver su mirada en la mía me llena el alma y me siento en el cielo…. Pero…. – Candy comienza a sollozar y sus últimas frases son dichas en llanto abrumador - pero cuando estoy cerca, ¡cuando él me mira deseo correr a sus brazos y confesarle quien soy! ¡quiero que me abrace y me ame por quien soy, ya no soporto que se contenga pensando que soy otra y que puede herirme, no puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos pensando que se está equivocando de persona y que me perdió irremisiblemente! Candy llora desconsolada y Albert la abraza como siempre, como cada vez que necesitó ser contenida y confortada. –Mi pequeña- la voz de Albert es insondablemente tierna y dulce –llora, llora todo lo que precises que aquí estaré mientras me necesites.- Candy llora largo rato hasta que ya no le quedan lágrimas y se adormece en los brazos de su querido Albert y sueña….. sueña que Anthony está bien y fuerte y que al verla sonríe como antaño y que grita su nombre ¡Candy! Y corre a su encuentro en un mar de rosas multicolores…. Llega a su lado y la abraza… sus ojos azules no suprimen su amor por ella sino que lo emanan tan fuertemente que ella lo puede sentir en su pecho, Anthony se acerca a ella lentamente y la abraza… y ambos se pierden en el inmenso amor que se irradian.

_Continuará_


	9. Chapter 9

El Retorno de Anthony

Capítulo IX "El amor de Albert"

Anthony da vueltas en la cama soñando. En su sueño camina por un sendero atiborrado de rosas de diferentes especies, en un recodo del camino ve a una joven de cabellos rubios reclinada aspirando el aroma de una Dulce Candy……su corazón se alboroza, es ella. Grita su nombre al tiempo que corre en su dirección. -¡Candy!- ella se levanta y su ojos se llenan de alegría acercándose rápidamente hacia él. Ambos se abrazan emotivamente. Anthony puede sentir el perfume fresco de sus cabellos rizados, el golpeteo fuerte de los latidos del corazón de Candy mezclados con los suyos.

-¡ Candy! ¿Es esto un sueño?, puedo sentirte viva a mi lado!- Candy separa su rostro del pecho de Anthony y apoya su mentón en él -¡ Sí Anthony estoy a tu lado, tú no te das cuenta pero lo estoy.- Ambos se abrazan con más fuerza y se dejan embriagar en su propio amor. Anthony despierta llamándola. -¡Candy!, ¡Oh! Otra vez estos sueños……Sí, tienes razón Candy. …..sigues a mi lado muy a pesar de la muerte.- Anthony se sienta en la cama, despeina sus dorados cabellos con una mano y mira la hora -¡Pero si sólo hace una hora que me acosté!.- se recuesta nuevamente, su mente fija en los ojos verde esmeralda de su sueño y se queda plácidamente dormido.

Mientras tanto en la fuente de los enamorados Candy despierta de su sueño. Albert la sostiene en su regazo como a un bebé. -¡Albert! ¡Me quedé dormida! Lloré tanto……-

-Mi pequeña.- La voz dulce de Albert resuena en sus oídos tranquilizadoramente. Entonces Candy, aun en sus brazos, fija sus ojos en los de él, Albert la mira y ella se da cuenta que su mirada es diferente. La mira con ojos de hombre, algo que nunca hizo antes. Algo en el ambiente descoloca a Candy, pareciera que fuera transportada a otro mundo, la sensación de tiempo se desvanece. Albert se ve hermoso, imponente, como un príncipe elfo de bosques encantados. Un extraño magnetismo los rodea. Candy se siente muy atraída hacia él, algo que le había sucedido muchas veces antes, pero de lo cual nunca se había percatado, no comprende cómo no se dio cuenta en el pasado de lo que sentía por este hombre. -¿Qué es este sentimiento….. lo sentí tantas veces antes y nunca lo reconocí.- Albert puede sentir el amor de Candy fluyendo hacia él, se acerca lentamente, Candy lo observa maravillada y no se resiste, ella también lo desea…… entrecierra sus ojos y sus labios se aprestan en espera ferviente, sin saber en qué momento sucedió ni cómo ni porqué sus labios se funden en un exquisito beso.

Albert ve su secreto sueño hecho realidad por unos segundos… entrega en este beso el amor que siempre ha sentido por Candy, el amor que nunca antes se atrevió a confesarle. Candy está extasiada.. en estos segundos aparecen en su mente los hermosos recuerdos de su niñez. Sí Albert es el príncipe de la colina, el muchacho aquel del que se enamorara a la tierna edad de seis años y por el cual decidió dejar su bienamado Hogar de Pony en pos de una nueva vida, para alcanzar su sueño: llegar a él. Más memorias vienen a su mente, Albert en la cascada salvándole la vida, en la casona abandonada con sus animales, Albert en Londres tan guapo sin su barba. Albert acompañándola en Chicago y consolándola ante la ruptura con Terry. Sí, Albert siempre estuvo ahí con ella cuando lo necesitaba, brindando su compañía y protegiéndola con un amor que recién ahora ella comprende, ¡cómo no pudo verlo antes! ¡cómo no pudo ver que su corazón también latía con el mismo amor hacia él!. Albert su benefactor su compañero…..se sentía tan a gusto viviendo con él en el departamento de Chicago. Podría pasar el resto de su vida con este maravilloso hombre, compartiéndolo todo como lo hacían entonces y él la haría muy feliz. El podría ser un magnífico esposo y ella estaría encantada de que lo fuera. Candy siente que está en otro mundo… en un mundo con el príncipe de sus sueños….. mientras los recuerdos siguen apareciendo…. Albert sonriendo al presentarle a sus animales, Albert consolándola por la muerte de Anthony…. -¡Oh! ¡la muerte de Anthony!- ¡Anthony! Candy siente que este sueño se rompe en pedazos, su conciencia vuelve al presente. Lentamente Albert siente que una hoja en el libro de su corazón se completa….se cierra para siempre…. mientras percibe cómo ella se aleja, se aleja para no volver y siente que esta etapa ha concluido, que su corazón es libre de este sentimiento. Libre para volver a amar. Candy no fuerza la situación y no aparta sus labios de los de él, suaves y apasionados a la vez… finalmente Albert amorosamente culmina su beso y mira a Candy que lo ve con gran ternura y agradecimiento. Ella se da cuenta que en el fondo de su corazón siempre supo lo que sentía por él y con este beso ha cobrado conciencia y también ha podido satisfacer el anhelo de su príncipe. Albert la mira y le sonríe, retira a Candy de su regazo y la coloca sobre el borde de la fuente, levanta su ojos hacia la luna y se queda observándola, su cuerpo emana un iridiscente resplandor…. El contorno de su rostro parece enmarcado por la luna llena, permanece pensativo unos instantes hasta que baja su vista y la fija en la de Candy, sus ojos la miran como un tierno padre al tiempo que le dice – Con este beso Candy, dejo sellado este sentimiento por ti, desde ahora en adelante sólo sentirás de mí el amor de un tutor. Sé que harás feliz a Anthony porque sé cuánto lo amas y también sé que el corazón de mi sobrino sólo late por ti. El jamás amará a otra, en cambio yo……-

Candy lo interrumpe –Perdóname Albert por no haberlo visto antes, quizás tu y yo hubiéramos podido….- Albert no le permite continuar – No Candy, el destino ya estaba trazado y a estas alturas puedo verlo con claridad. Cuando quise decirte lo que sentía, tú estabas perdidamente enamorada de Terry y luego cuando rompieron, pues yo…. No pude hacerlo porque había recobrado la memoria y debía asumir mi responsabilidad como cabeza de los Andly. Como ves el camino ya estaba delineado pues fue entonces cuando me enteré de que Anthony estaba con vida y sabía lo que sucedería cuando te enteraras.

Candy baja su vista con tristeza y dice –Entiendo. Pero…..¿ porqué ahora Albert? ¿Porqué me lo confiesas ahora?.- Albert se pone serio - Mi dulce Candy, yo no he sido el único que ha cedido sus intenciones por ti en favor de Anthony.- Candy se sorprende -¿qué quieres decir Albert?- Albert explica -Candy, Archie también lo hizo en su momento.- Candy se sobresalta pero enseguida su mente se transporta al colegio San Pablo y evoca el encuentro en los jardines donde Archie trata de declararle sus verdaderos sentimientos y cómo ella se niega siquiera a oírlo, Annie también estaba en esa ocasión y comprende a lo que se refiere Albert. –Sí, es cierto él mismo intentó decírmelo en el colegio.- -Si, así es, pero antes de que Anthony muriera él no se interponía entre Uds como tampoco lo hizo Stear.- Candy da un salto de sorpresa -¿Stear? ¿El también estaba enamorado de mí?- -Sí, Archie me contó todo. Por eso fuiste la única de la cual intentó despedirse antes de partir a la guerra.- Los ojos de Candy se humedecen mientras piensa –Stear, yo nunca me dí cuenta de lo que guardaba tu corazón por mí. Lo siento tanto… nunca me dijiste nada Stear, siempre tan gracioso y tratando de alegrarme la vida con tus inventos.- Candy sonríe al recordarlos……. Por unos instantes parece perdida en sus memorias para de repente retomar la pregunta que no fue contestada -Pero, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora, Albert?- él contesta - Porque nosotros hemos cedido en favor de Anthony, como te lo he dicho, pero hay una persona que no cederá a su favor, una persona que luchará por tu amor hasta las últimas consecuencias y sabes a quién me refiero, hablo de Terry.- -¿¿¡¡ Terry??!!- El cuerpo de Candy tiembla al escuchar su nombre y luego se calma y responde -Pero Terry se casó con Susana, él se decidió por ella.- Candy memora esa noche de crudo invierno cuando debieron separarse y siente una puntada en el corazón. Albert contesta -No Candy, él nunca se casó con Susana y me consta que aun guarda esperanzas de terminar con ella algún día para buscarte. El no se dio por vencido.- Candy se alegra al escuchar estas palabras pero en seguida cobra conciencia de la realidad y se asusta al pensar en una posible confrontación -¡¡Anthony, Terry!!! ¡No podría soportarlo!.- se toma el rostro con ambas manos. Albert toma sus diminutas manos con amor, la atrae hacia sí y la abraza tiernamente. –Candy, no quiero que te preocupes por eso ahora. Mira sólo estoy haciendo conjeturas ya que Anthony está haciendo progresos a pasos agigantados y pronto volverá a la vida pública, sabes que en nuestro círculo social nada queda oculto y Terry tarde o temprano se enterará.- Candy se deja tranquilizar pero agrega con algo de temor -Sabes Albert, en alguna parte de mi corazón yo también guardé el mismo deseo…. de que Terry terminara con Susana y viniera a buscarme….. te aseguro que sería demasiado doloroso para mí un enfrentamiento entre ellos por mi causa…. Además ¿qué haría? ¡Dios mío!.- Albert nota la turbación y piensa que Candy ha tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes por esa noche como para sumar otra más, de modo que le dice -¡Candy, estás helada!, ven vamos te escoltaré hasta tu habitación, ya es muy tarde y debes descansar. Mañana será otro día y ya verás que las cosas no son tan abrumadoras.-

Candy escucha a su tutor y asiente, se deja llevar por él que la conduce con su típica dulzura. –Sí Albert, mañana será un nuevo día.-


	10. Chapter 10

El Retorno de Anthony

Capítulo X "Descubriendo parte de tu pasado"

Terry llega a su departamento de Nueva York, algo cansado y abatido. Sabe que acordó llevar a Susana a cenar afuera y siente que le faltan fuerzas para cumplir con su promesa.

Buenas tardes Terry.- Eleanor se acerca y besa a su hijo.

Hola mamá.- El azul profundo de sus ojos reflejan la alegría y el consuelo de ver a su madre.

La dama se ve radiante con su hermoso vestido verde oscuro, sostiene un sobre en su mano y comenta:

-Mira, el correo te ha dejado otra carta.-

-Debe ser de otra admiradora…..- piensa Terry en voz alta. –Ponla en la canasta con el resto.- el gesto desinteresado de su hijo preocupa a su madre, la cual observa cómo Terry se recuesta cómodamente en el sillón y coloca sus pies sobre la mesa ratona del living, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y sosteniéndola con ambas palmas relajándose.

-Terry, creo que, como el actor reconocido que eres, deberías hacerte un tiempo para responder el correo a tus admiradoras, después de todo, sólo desean un poco de tu atención.-

-Mamá mi atención ya está toda tomada, no tengo ni un poco para nadie más.- Los ojos de Terry se pierden en la distancia y Eleanor dice con pena:

-Hijo querido, todavía no la has olvidado…..-

-No, mamá y no lo voy a hace nunca, por favor deja las cartas de las admiradoras en esa cesta.- El tono de Terry es imperativo y la amargura que irradia hace que Eleanor se dirija hacia la cesta sin más palabras, pero antes de colocarla se queda algo pensativa al leer el remitente.

-Hijo, esta carta no es de una admiradora viene de parte de un tal Anthony Brower y de una región a la cual nunca asistió tu compañía de teatro: Lakewood.- Como toda respuesta escucha a Terry contestar, un poco molesto:

- ¿Qué más da?, ponla en la cesta igual.-

-De acuerdo Terry como tú quieras, pero algún día tendrás que leerlas.-

-Sí, lo haré cuando esté de mejor humor.- La mirada de Terry parece perderse en algún sitio lejano en el tiempo y espacio y su madre se da cuenta que su hijo desea quedarse solo con sus recuerdos.

-Bien Terry, debo partir ahora, tengo una cita que había olvidado. Terry hace un ademán con una de sus manos a modo de saludo y Eleanor deja el departamento con el corazón dolorido por su hijo. Segundos más tarde abre la puerta nuevamente y dice:

- Ah! Casi lo olvido, vino Ian y dijo que te despreocupes que él pasaría por Susana, que te esperará con ella en el restaurante. - El semblante de Terry se ilumina:

-¡Qué bien! ¡Gracias mamá!- Como por arte de magia el humor de Terry cambia en un instante. Eleanor se alegra con este cambio y se retira más aliviada.

Más tarde, Terry mira la hora y frunce el ceño, con gran esfuerzo se levanta del sillón y se dirige al toilette para tomar una ducha y cambiarse para salir.

Dos horas más tarde Terry llega al restaurante y observa cómo Ian entretiene a Susana. Ella se ve animada con él y muy feliz, su belleza llama la atención de los caballeros de las mesas circundantes, pero Terry no la percibe y piensa para sí –Ian porqué no te casas _**tú**_ con ella y te la llevas lejos de mí….-

-¡Terry, llegaste!.- Los ojos de Susana se iluminan más aun, pero Terry, contesta desafectadamente.

-Sí… sí. Buenas noches Ian.-

Ian muestra abiertamente su enfado.

-¡Llegas tres horas tarde y ni siquiera te disculpas con la dama!-

- ¡Por favor Ian, no es necesario, conozco perfectamente a Terry y no necesito ninguna disculpa, tan solo ordenemos para poder cenar, me muero de hambre!- Ian mira a Susana con ternura y llama al mesero para complacerla. Los tres ordenan y Susana vuelve a reír ante la animosa charla de Ian, sin dejar de advertir que Terry come sin pronunciar una sola palabra durante toda la velada.

Al cabo de una hora, Terry se exaspera al verse obligado a estar allí sin desearlo y comienza a observar las otras mesas en busca de alguna distracción, es entonces cuando nota la presencia del joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel que lo mira directamente, tan asombrado como él. Terry sonríe socarronamente, ¡por fin tiene una buena excusa para abandonar la mesa!

-Dispénseme, enseguida regreso.- Susana mira preocupada hacia dónde va Terry y se siente más tranquila al ver que se sienta con un muchacho elegante y apuesto que está sin compañía a un par de mesas de ellos.

-¡Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno, pues resulta que yo vivo aquí. La pregunta, Archie, sería qué es lo que _**tú**_ haces aquí.-

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado Terry, vives en Nueva York. Bien, yo estoy acompañando a Annie, ya que sus padres se encuentran en esta ciudad por cuestiones de negocios y ella necesita de su madre para que la ayude pues estamos ultimando los preparativos para nuestra boda.- Archie se ve complacido.

-Entiendo, entonces al final se casan……- Archie nota un dejo de tristeza en el comentario de Terry por lo cual mira en dirección a la mesa de la cual vino. Ve a Susana hablando alegremente con un joven morocho de ojos verdes, de facciones delicadas y muy atractivo. Por la actitud de Susana nota que él es muy extrovertido y que le agrada bastante a la dama.

-¿Y tú, te casaste con Susana?- La mirada de Terry se endurece y contesta con un rotundo:

-No.-

-Pero vives con ella... ¿no es así?-

-Tampoco.- Terry muestra abiertamente el disgusto que este tema de conversación le provoca y agrega para concluirlo rápidamente:

-¡Suficiente! Archie, sólo estoy haciéndome cargo de ella económicamente, pero no convivimos, ni deseo hacerlo en un futuro inmediato.- Acaba de decir esto cuando son interrumpidos por el joven que acompañaba a Susana.

-Terry, Susana se siente un poco cansada, voy a llevarla a su departamento. ¿Vienes?-

-No, dile que me encontré con un compañero de la secundaria y que me quedaré con él platicando.- dicho esto se levanta y dice - Ian, te presento a Archie Cornwell, Archie, te presento a Ian Mc Nielson, productor de la obra de teatro en la que trabajo actualmente.- Ambos se saludan mientras Terry mira a Susana y levanta su mano en señal de despedida. Susana comprende y baja la vista aceptando su saludo. Los dos compañeros ven esto e Ian dice con gran indignación:

-¡De acuerdo Terry, se lo diré, aunque bien podrías ir tú mismo a dispensarte con ella, creo que sería una actitud más noble!- a lo cual Terry responde con una mueca de desprecio:

-¡Hace ya buen tiempo que renuncié a mi título nobiliario. Además bien sabes que si es por mí fuera te la entregaría envuelta para regalo!-

Ian comprende la ofuscación de Terry y se despide rápidamente de Archie para no seguir haciendo esperar a la ya humillada Susana. Camina velozmente hacia ella la ayuda a levantarse con mucha delicadeza y ambos abandonan el restaurante sin más ni más.

Terry observa cómo Ian y Susana se retiran y ni bien cierran la puerta del restaurante gira su rostro y fija sus penetrantes ojos azules en los de Archie y pregunta sin rodeos:

¿Sabes algo de ella?- su franqueza conmueve a Archie el cual baja la vista y contesta.

No he tenido noticias de Candy desde hace un par de meses, lo último que sé de ella es que Albert la fue a buscar a la clínica donde trabajaba en Chicago y ambos regresaron a Lakewood. Desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver, aunque sé que a Chicago no regresó.-

-Lakewood….Lakewood….. ¿No era ese lugar donde vivían con ese……?-

-Anthony.- dice Archie secamente al percibir el rechazo de Terry.- Sí, allí vivíamos con nuestro primo cuando conocimos a Candy…..- La voz de Archie se dulcifica memorando el pasado… sus ojos se pierden en los hermosos recuerdos….. Terry nota esto y desea saber más, sus seductores ojos azul-violeta penetran los ojos miel tratando de ver lo que éstos ven. Archie fija sus ojos en los de Terry y adivina su intención, ya no está más enfadado por el tono de desprecio con el que su amigo se refiriera a Anthony segundos antes, sino que puede ver la sed de Terry por conocer más sobre la vida de Candy. En cierta forma le conmueve la mirada necesitada de Terry y decide complacer su curiosidad, de modo que continúa.

-Sí, fue en Lakewood donde los tres conocimos a Candy.- La voz de Archie suena melancólica mientras narra, Terry lo nota pero no dice nada. Archie continúa:

-Ella era la niña más llena de vida y alegre que jamás conociéramos. Los tres nos enamoramos de ella.- Archie se detiene abruptamente y mira la reacción de Terry. Este contesta alegre y despreocupadamente.

-Sí, sí, eso ya lo sabía, por favor continúa.- Archie no se sorprende y prosigue:

-Sí, los tres sentimos lo mismo, pero Candy mostró tanto interés por Anthony desde la primera vez que lo vio y él también por ella, parecía hechizado, que Stear y yo comprendimos que no había lugar para nosotros en su corazón ya que ella sólo tenía ojos para Anthony….y… nosotros simplemente lo aceptamos.-

-¿Y Candy era muy feliz en ese entonces porque su novio, este primo tuyo, Anthony, estaba con ella?.-

-¡No, no Terry! No malinterpretes las cosas, Anthony y Candy se amaban y de eso a nadie podía caber ninguna duda por la forma en que se miraban, ellos parecían el uno para el otro y sólo demostraban su cariño viéndose a los ojos y algún que otro abrazo, cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Pero ellos no eran formalmente novios, eran demasiado jóvenes para eso.-

-Entonces ¿él nunca la besó?-

-Jamás. Anthony era todo un caballero. Pero bien sabíamos Stear y yo que él ya planeaba casarse con ella en esa época. Era su sueño. Candy se parecía mucho a su difunta madre, a la cual Anthony adoraba por lo cual aprendió a cultivar la rosas que ella cultivaba antes de fallecer. Y comparaba a Candy con sus delicadas rosas, de hecho le regaló una nueva estirpe de rosas que él mismo creó.-

-Entonces mi beso fue su primer beso….- pensó Terry casi en un susurro de voz. Los ojos de Terry brillan y su corazón se llena de felicidad al saberlo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-No, nada, nada por favor sigue contándome más sobre su pasado… ¿cómo que le regaló una nueva estirpe de rosas?-

-Bueno, en ese entonces Candy vivía en casa de los Leagan y tanto Eliza como Neil no perdían oportunidad para hacerla sufrir. Al principio ella fue adoptada como dama de compañía de Eliza pero luego por celos, ya que Eliza tenía un interés particular en Anthony y él sólo buscaba a Candy, bueno, Eliza convenció a su madre de que convirtieran a Candy en su mucama y ésta accedió a los caprichos de su hija, de modo que después de que invitamos a Candy al baile, allí la vimos por segunda vez, la familia Leagan la envió a dormir a los establos para humillarla. Fue entonces cuando Anthony buscando la forma de hacerla feliz con algo y al enterarse de que no tenía cumpleaños decidió regalarle un cumpleaños… - Archie no puede seguir pues Terry lo interrumpe levantando una ceja en señal de no comprender.

-¿Cómo que le regaló su cumpleaños?- Terry no sale de su asombro y también siente curiosidad por este joven fallecido que robara el corazón de Candy.

-Sí, llevó a Candy a su jardín de rosas cuando floreció la primera rosa de su nueva estirpe, la que te comenté antes y le puso Dulce Candy a esta nueva clase de rosas y le dijo que ese día era su nuevo cumpleaños. Así lo asentó en los papeles de adopción el tío Abuelo Williams y por eso no sólo le regaló su nueva creación de rosas sino que también su cumpleaños. Candy estaba tan feliz que soportaba todas las injusticias que tramaban Eliza y Neil en su contra sólo por poder estar con Anthony y con nosotros por supuesto, ella siempre nos tuvo un gran cariño a mi hermano y a mí. Nosotros la defendíamos constantemente, una vez recuerdo que le tendieron una trampa y la trataron de ladrona por lo cual la enviaron a Mexico.

-¡A México!- Terry se horrorizó, había oído historias terribles sobre los colonos de esa región.

-Sí, a México y Anthony se dio cuenta que había sido un engaño de Neil y tuvo un plan para probar su inocencia pero no llegamos a tiempo y tuvimos que correr detrás de la carreta que la llevaba a ese país para salvarla pero no pudimos alcanzarla y todos tocamos la gaita para que ella nos oyera, a modo de saludo. Anthony lloró ese día y prometió que iría a buscarla a Mexico si fuera necesario.

Incluso discutió con la Tía Abuela, que era en ese entonces la cara visible de la cabeza de la familia Andry. El la enfrentó cuando ella nos prohibió volver a hablar con Candy. Stear y yo estábamos asustados pero él la desafió delante nuestro diciéndole que no volvería a hablarle jamás.

-Veo que Anthony se jugaba el todo por el todo por ella……-

-Sí, él estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por Candy, era muy impulsivo cuando acusaban a Candy injustamente y se arriesgaba sin importar lo que le sucediera.

Recuerdo otra ocasión en que Candy había huído, él salió a buscarla de noche a caballo a una zona muy peligrosa y se lastimó al caerse en un barranco porque de noche no se veía claramente el terreno, estaba tan desesperado de que algo le pudiera haber ocurrido que no se dio cuenta y se cayó.

-Entonces Candy no era feliz en esa época como yo pensaba….-

-En realidad era muy feliz cuando estaba con nosotros, por eso decidimos escribirle al tío Abuelo Williams y pedirle que la adoptara. El tio Abuelo leyó nuestras tres cartas y la adoptó justo al volver ella de Mexico. ¡Ja,ja,ja! Recuerdo que la buscaban por todas partes y ella se había escapado y había vuelto sola a Lakewood, ese día estaba radiante y Anthony la levantó en alto al abrazarla de pura felicidad de volver a verla, fue entonces cuando nos llegó la noticia de que el tío abuelo la había adoptado.

La Tía abuela estaba muy enojada con la noticia, ella no quería a Candy como nosotros, decía que ella era una mala influencia para Anthony, Stear y para mí. Decía que Candy nos hacía más rebeldes a su voluntad y como Anthony era su favorito y él la defendía constantemente….. -

-Sí, qué pasó Archie, ¡cuéntame!-

-Bueno, una vez la Tía Abuela separó a Anthony de nosotros… él se había hecho amigo de un hermano de Candy, ya sabes, uno de los niños que se crió con ella en el Hogar de Pony llamado Tom, él había sido adoptado por un granjero muy rico y Tom lo invitó a participar a un rodeo mientras estuvo Anthony castigado y separado de nosotros en una casona en el bosque de Lakewood, Tom le enseñó a montar potros salvajes… pero la tía abuela se negó a que participara y Anthony casi deja a la familia Andry porque no podía vivir la vida que él quería siendo uno de nosotros…

-Sí, sé cómo se siente. Yo mismo dejé a mi familia debido a eso.- La voz de Terry trasluce tristeza.

-Entiendo, Terry.-

-¿y qué pasó Con Candy? Cuéntame de Candy y no de Anthony por favor-

-Bueno, su pasado está estrechamente unido al de él. Bien, Candy tuvo un fabuloso plan y Anthony pudo participar en el rodeo y hasta todos nosotros lo hicimos en diferentes torneos… y Anthony ganó, sentó un nuevo record montando potros salvajes. Pero Candy se veía muy preocupada mientras lo veía montar… yo creo que ella presentía lo que iba a suceder…… le habían salido malas cartas en la tirada que le había hecho una gitana a ella y a Anthony cuando se escaparon un día entero al pueblo y pasaron todo un día juntos, pasearon en calesita y hasta comieron un pancho…. Ella presentía que algo malo le podía ocurrir….. ella rezó e incluso hizo un sacrificio, al dejar de comer su postre favorito, pidiendo que nada malo le ocurriera a él pero al final………- los ojos de Archie parecieron perderse en el pasado y su natural brillo se opacó con el recuerdo, Terry notó todo esto sin decir palabra alguna, comprendió el dolor del amigo ya que se veía reflejado en su rostro.

-Luego ella ya no volvió a sonreír por mucho tiempo hasta que no soportó más su ausencia y huyó de la familia Andry y de Lakewood para refugiarse en su querido Hogar de Pony.

La ausencia de Anthony nos afectó a todos y ni Stear ni yo deseábamos tampoco quedarnos allí de modo que el tío abuelo nos envió a estudiar a Londres y después de dejarle bastante tiempo a Candy para que hiciera su duelo la convenció de que viajara ella también, porque a ella le costaba mucho olvidarlo y el tío pensó que alejarla de todo lo conocido era la mejor forma de recuperar a nuestra alegre prima.

-Y fue por eso que yo conocí a Candy, porque ella no podía olvidar a Anthony estando en América y entonces la enviaron a Londres en el Mauritania donde la vi por primera vez.-

-Así es, Terry, Candy sufrió mucho a lo largo de su vida y todos pensamos que contigo hallaría la felicidad y después de todo tú sólo le trajiste más dolor a su vida.- La sinceridad de Archie hirió el corazón ya abatido de Terry quien se defendió con su bien conocida coraza de arrogancia.

-¿Y por qué no trataste de hacerla feliz tú mismo Archie? Su tono irónico puso en alerta al joven Cornwell quien advirtió enseguida que había sido él quien incitara esta reacción en Terry y contestó con amargura.

-Porque Candy nunca se fijó en mí más que como un buen amigo, ella se enamoró perdidamente de Anthony y luego de ti, yo nunca tuve la más mínima oportunidad con ella. Sin embargo estuve allí cada vez que ella me necesitó, como cuando llegó enferma y desmayada en el tren en el que regresó después de haber cortado contigo.-

-¿Ella regresó enferma?-

-Estaba tan deprimida que no podía esconder su dolor, Albert la consoló como pudo pero Paty, Annie, y yo podíamos ver que estaba destrozada. Tardó mucho tiempo en reponerse y después de todo este tiempo ella sigue estando sola, sin Anthony, sin ti y me pregunto si algún día la veré feliz con algún hombre…….- Los ojos dulce-miel de Archie se oscurecieron y la pena pudo verse reflejada a través de ellos.

Terry pensó y advirtió que con todo lo que Candy había sufrido merecía poder ser feliz finalmente. Ella que destilaba alegría para todos los que la rodeaban y que tenía más cualidades que todas las personas que él conocía juntas merecía ser feliz. ¡Qué no daría él por verla feliz aunque no fuera con él, pero verla feliz de una vez por todas! Había escuchado todo lo que quería oír y sin embargo su corazón no había alcanzado la tranquilidad que él esperaba. Ahora comprendía que su sufrimiento era sólo por sí mismo, en cambio ella había sufrido por otros y seguía haciendo todo para lograr que los demás fueran felices, excepto ella misma. -¿Quién cuidará de ti mi dulce pecosa? ¿Quién te hará feliz para que mi corazón repose tranquilo?

¡Cómo desearía ser yo, Candy! ¡Si tan sólo tuviera otra oportunidad…..!- pensó Terry. Tanto Archie como él quedaron en silencio largo rato con la misma preocupación en la mente hasta que una voz los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Buenas noches Terry, ¿cómo estás?- una voz tímida y dulce hizo que fijara la vista en la dama.

-¡Bien, gracias Annie! Bien Archie, ha llegado tu novia y ya es hora de que me retire.-

-Como desees Terry, puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotros- la voz de Annie volvió a sonar.

-No gracias, ya cené con Susana e Ian y…. Los tortolitos de seguro necesitan estar a solas para ultimar detalles para su boda!! ¡¡¡Felicidades!!! Y¡¡¡ buenas noches!!!- Terry sonríe irónicamente y hace una reverencia burlona y se aleja. Se aleja con dos nombres resonando en su mente, Anthony y Lakewood.

-Buenas noches- responden Annie y Archie.

-Terry no cambia más, es el mismo descarado de siempre.-

-Sí.- Archie lo ve irse y piensa –no sé porqué siento pena por ti, Terry, será porque yo también sé lo que es dejar ir a Candy…..-

Annie lo nota muy pensativo y le pregunta:

-¿Qué te sucede Archie?-

Archie vuelve en sí y mira a Annie, ella luce hermosa, sus ojos brillantes de felicidad, su cabello negro finamente recogido resalta con el amarillo del vestido que lleva puesto. Annie sonríe.

-¡Estás hermosa Annie!- Ella se ruboriza ante el comentario directo de Archie. Entonces él se acerca lentamente a su oído y dice con dulzura:

-¡Te amo!- Annie abre sus ojos grandemente por la declaración mientras él toma su barbilla con ternura y la besa. Ambos se pierden en el embelesamiento de sus labios.


	11. Chapter 11

**El Retorno de Anthony **

**Capítulo XI**

**Cabalgando juntos otra vez Primera parte**

**En Nueva York la tarde se desliza lenta, aburrida….. En el correo, un apuesto joven de mirada azulina, con un codo apoyado sobre el mostrador, un mechón de cabello castaño cubriéndole un ojo y una actitud de desidia, dicta un telegrama a al empleado:**

**Por favor escriba:**

"**Albert, si bien recuerdo, la familia Andly, o se tú, es la única dueña de Lakewood. Entonces… ¿quién es un tal Anthony Brower que me invita a pasar unos días allí?"**

**Saludos.**

**Terry**

…………………………………………………………………**.**

**El sol matutino ilumina la alegre fachada de la casona mientras Candy admira las fragantes rosas blancas. Una voz conocida la saca de su arrobamiento.**

**-¡Buenos días mi pequeña!- Candy mira entorno al saludo, Albert monta un enorme potro blanco y luce imponente, Candy corre hacia él, que desmonta con un enérgico salto y le da un cariñoso abrazo.**

**-¡Albert! ¡Qué linda sorpresa! ¿Vienes a felicitar a tu sobrino por las buenas noticias?-**

**-No, en realidad he venido a hablar contigo y **_**también**_** a celebrar con Anthony, su alta médica. De hecho éste hermoso corcel es el regalo que él me ha pedido, por su recuperación física.-**

**-¿Anthony te pidió un caballo?- los ojos de Candy demuestran la gran preocupación que la embarga. Albert se le acerca y le habla al oído -Candy, las piernas de mi sobrino están totalmente sanas, tampoco han habido más incidentes con su corazón así que no veo porqué no he de permitirle volver a montar, más aún sabiendo cuánto ama Anthony sus paseos a caballo. Sin embargo hay algo que sí me preocupa………….-**

**-¿Qué es Albert?-**

**-El doctor pasó ayer por mi oficina y además de darme las buenas nuevas de Anthony me entregó esta carta de su parte, toma, léela.-**

"**Querido tío:**

**Mi salud ha retornado y debido a ello es mi intención cumplir con la promesa que le hice a Candy el día de la cacería: iré a su amado Hogar de Pony.**

**Hazme el favor de festejar mi rehabilitación con una cena juntos mañana y tráeme un caballo, el que tú elijas, para emprender mi viaje al día siguiente. Y como no deseo preocuparte más, llevaré a Nani conmigo para que me cuide.**

**Saludos**

**Anthony**

**-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡En el Hogar de Pony no saben nada!- dice Candy mientras la carta se le cae de las manos y su rostro palidece. Albert la recoge y toma a Candy de los hombros.**

**-Candy, no te hundas, ya he tomado medidas y he enviado a George para que alerte a la Hermana María y a la Sta. Pony al respecto. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.- Albert toma el mentón de Candy en sus manos y ella lo abraza, Albert le corresponde con ternura. Un par de ojos azul cielo no pierden detalle de la escena. Parado en el balcón del primer piso Anthony se pregunta cómo es que esta alegre joven se ha ganado el cariño incondicional de su buen tío. Sólo Candy sería capaz de lograr algo así y esta muchacha se le parece tanto…………En estas cavilaciones se encuentra cuando otro par de ojos azules penetran en su mirada obligándolo a darse por descubierto. Anthony les responde con un saludo.**

**¡Buenos días Albert! ¡Tío…..creí haberte invitado a una cena!….-**

**Ciertamente lo hiciste Anthony, pero tengo que partir para Nueva York esta noche por un imprevisto…. Y pensé que bien podríamos cambiarla por un almuerzo...-**

**Albert no dice nada del recién recibido telegrama de Terry que tiene guardado en su bolsillo pero agrega.**

**Además… no quería dejarte sin tu caballo.- tironea las riendas y el espléndido animal avanza mostrando su noble porte. Los ojos de Anthony se abren de par en par.**

**-¡¡Oh, tío es hermoso!!! ¡Ahora mismo bajo!.-**

**En unos escasos segundos su figura desaparece del balcón, Candy y Albert se miran complacidos y sonríen.**

**El tío hace entrega del corcel y luego se dirigen al estudio para charlar cómodamente.**

**Candy los observa de tanto en tanto y se asombra de lo bien que congenian, disfrutan uno del otro y pareciera que siempre tienen algún tema nuevo que compartir. Ella es feliz viéndolos. De pronto escucha a la distancia y sin ser vista, las muchas preguntas que Anthony comienza a hacer sobre ella y se asombra al escuchar, en la versión de Albert, la historia de su vida: las travesuras en el colegio San Pablo, su amor por Terry, la expulsión del colegio por la envidia de una de sus compañeras….. la época de la amnesia de Albert y su convivencia en el apartamento de Chicago. Albert le cuenta todo con lujo de detalles a excepción de su verdadera identidad. Candy escucha el relato de su separación con Terry aquella noche helada de nieve y siente que una puntada se le clava en el corazón. Reconoce que es mejor alejarse del estudio. No quiere rememorar esa parte de su vida… aunque ahora con el retorno de Anthony siente que ya puede empezar a soltar a Terry de su alma….. ¿Será éste el momento para decirle la verdad? Con estos pensamientos se aleja hacia sus quehaceres.**

**El almuerzo transcurre festivo. A la tardecita Albert se despide deseándoles un buen viaje.**

**Anthony está feliz por poder cumplir con su promesa finalmente y se muestra impaciente y excitado por volver a montar a caballo. Parece un niño a la espera de un juguete largamente deseado. Candy lo mira directamente a los ojos mientras Anthony, acomodado en un sofá, disfruta un café que ella le acaba de traer. De sus ojos brota su dicha que en una abierta mirada comparte con Candy.**

**-Así que mañana conocerá el Hogar de Pony….-**

**-Sí, he esperado por esto varios años y por fin conoceré el lugar donde se crió Candy, como se lo prometí.- Los ojos de Anthony se pierden en el tiempo……**

**-¡Estoy segura que le va a encantar!- asegura Candy**

**-¿ Ya sabe que viene conmigo, verdad Nani?-**

**-Sí, Albert ya me lo ha dicho, estoy tan emocionada!- Candy junta ambas palmas de sus manos a un costado de su rostro en gesto de felicidad. Anthony observa sus reacciones y piensa en voz alta - Si no fuera por su cabello y su nombre….. Podría jurar que Ud. es Candy.- El corazón de la pecosa le da un vuelco en su pecho y sus preciosos ojos verdes se abren desmesuradamente ante el comentario. Anthony nota la reacción y se perturba.**

**-Lo siento Nani, por más que lo intento, no puedo evitar compararla con Candy.-**

**Anthony baja su mirada melancólica. **

**La pregunta vuelve a hacer eco en la mente de la muchacha -¿será éste el momento para revelárselo?- pero Anthony no se lo permite ya que súbitamente se despide.**

**Buenas noches Nani, será mejor que descansemos, mañana nos espera un viaje agotador.-**

**Sí. Buenas noches, que descanse.-**

**Gracias Nani, igualmente.-**

**¡Gracias!.-**

**Candy lo contempla retirándose con intenso amor en su corazón.**

**Al día siguiente la voz de Dorothy sobresalta a una dormilona Candy……**

**-¡Buenos días Nani!.-**

**-¡Dorothy! ¡Qué amable!.-**

**Dorothy apoya la bandeja con el sabroso desayuno y, acercándose a su oído le dice -Come bien Candy, este día estará lleno de acontecimientos emocionantes para ti, quiero que estés fuerte y no te me derrumbes en el camino.- Dorothy le guiña un ojo y Candy sonríe. – Es cierto Dorothy, ¡muchas gracias por cuidar tanto de mí!-**

**-De nada, ¡apúrate! El señor Anthony ya debe de estar terminando de ensillar los dos caballos.-**

**-Sí, me apuraré.- Candy desayuna rápidamente y corre a los establos, pero al llegar al portón su corazón se desboca en su pecho ante la visión que se despliega: Anthony está terminando de ajustar las correas de su montura, lleva puesto el kilt, el mismo traje que lucía el día en que ella creyó perderlo para siempre……..**

**-¡Buenos días Nani! ¿qué sucede? ¡parece que ha visto un fantasma!.- Candy lo mira de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba. Entonces vuelve al presente. Sí es él, no está muerto. Es Anthony, sólo que **_**ahora **_** es un hombre, un hombre que la atrae como nunca lo había hecho antes, un hombre que últimamente despierta en ella a la mujer que lleva dentro. **

**La magia de la atracción mutua vuelve a hacer de las suyas y Anthony se abalanza sobre ella inesperadamente, Candy abre su boca en gesto de asombro….. los labios de Anthony están a escaso centímetros……. pero se desvían de improviso y sus manos toman a Candy de la cintura subiéndola al caballo mientras asevera.**

**-¡Es hora de partir!.-**

**Monta a su vez su caballo y el largo viaje comienza.**


	12. Chapter 12

El Retorno de Anthony

Cap XI Cabalgando juntos otra vez Segunda Parte

La mañana se extiende en todo su esplendor y los dos jinetes cabalgan sin cambiar palabras. Ambos rebozan de una inmensa alegría que expande sus pechos y enmudece sus bocas. Candy tiene la certeza de que este día le deparará fuertes emociones. Observa en derredor, el sol magnífico, las montañas al frente y el enorme lago debajo, entremezclan sus pensamientos del pasado con el presente. Mira a su compañero y recuerda cuando gritó su nombre enamorada, en éste mismo lago, el día que le hizo saber que lo amaba.

Anthony cabalga con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus cabellos rubios se desparraman por el viento dando la sensación de que flotaran y sus tiernos ojos azules reflejan el gran gozo que experimenta al cabalgar de nuevo, especialmente dirigiéndose a cumplir con su promesa.

Candy respira profundo y llena sus pulmones con el aire puro y cálido de la mañana mientras una gran sonrisa brota de sus labios al darse cuenta de que están cabalgando juntos otra vez después de tantos años. Anthony la mira, sus ojos emocionados la contemplan, inquisidores, pero su felicidad es tan grande que no indaga en la alegría que Candy también demuestra al cabalgar junto a él.

La cabalgata continúa un buen rato hasta llegar cerca de la mansión de Lakewood, deben pasar por este sitio y seguir en dirección norte tomando el camino más corto que los llevará al destino deseado. Atraviesan parte del bosque y junto a un recodo donde el bosque besa al lago Anthony desacelera el paso repentinamente fijando su mirada hacia un costado.

-¿Qué sucede Anthony?- pregunta Candy mirando en la misma dirección. Un caballo de color marrón claro galopa a gran velocidad hacia ellos, el jinete vestido con un pantalón café y una camisa de seda blanca eleva su mano en señal de saludo.

-¡¡¡Anthonyyyyy!!!!-

Candy no logra distinguir, por la gran distancia quién es el joven que se acerca pero Anthony al ver su cabellera castaña clara ondulando al viento lo reconoce y con evidente emoción grita:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Por acá, Archiiiiieeee!!!!!-

-¡¡Archie!!¡ No puedo creerlo es Archie!- Candy se emociona a su vez. -¡¡Archie ven estamos aquíí!!!- Anthony gira su rostro y la observa, otra vez inquisidoramente. Candy adivina sus pensamientos y contesta sin que el joven la interrogue. –Lo conocí en el colegio San Pablo, Albert ya le debe haber contado que estudié allí, creo yo.- pero antes de recibir respuesta Archie los alcanza y ambos lo miran, su rostro expresa una profunda emoción entre gran asombro, intensa alegría y dejos de dolor. Los hermosos ojos color miel están colmados de lágrimas, sólo miran, incrédulos el semblante de su primo. Anthony está tan conmovido como Archie y sus ojos también están humedecidos, sus miradas entrelazadas no dan lugar a las palabras ya que la emoción que sienten es inconmensurable. Permanecen así durante un buen rato, tan sólo mirándose a los ojos embargados por profundos sentimientos de hermandad y alegría. El corazón de Candy parece estallar también, sus lágrimas de felicidad caen curando viejas heridas; sabe perfectamente que Archie había perdido dos hermanos y que en este mismo instante está recuperando a uno.

Los tres muchachos lloran abiertamente drenando el dolor de sus corazones hasta necesitar el contacto físico. Anthony toma la delantera y desmonta, Archie lo sigue y se dan un fuerte abrazo.

¡Es bueno tenerte de vuelta primo!.- Archie habla primero.

¡Sí, había olvidado lo bien que me hace sentir tu presencia Archie!.- contesta Anthony con una cálida sonrisa.

Los dos muchachos bromean joviales, entonces Anthony se dirige hacia Candy, la cual ha pasado desapercibida hasta este momento y eleva sus brazos ayudándole a desmontar.

Archie la mira por primera vez y abre su boca en señal de sorpresa. No ha olvidado a la Julieta del Festival de Mayo del colegio. -Archie te presento a Nani, aunque sé, por Albert y por Nani misma que la conociste en el colegio San Pablo, ¿verdad?-

La pregunta de Anthony alerta a Candy y hace reaccionar a Archie quien ya ha sido puesto al tanto por su tío y sabe que no debe todavía, revelar la identidad de la pecosa.

Por supuesto, es un gusto volver a verte.- Archie se inclina y saluda respetuosamente a Candy tomando su mano y con un gesto de perfecta galantería la besa. Candy sonríe pues le es imposible no evocar la primera vez que Archie hiciera esto mismo, cuando se conocieron.

Encantada Archie.- A pesar de la formalidad Anthony ve claramente que un sentimiento de cariño profundo une a ambos jóvenes. El mismo cariño con el que la mirara su tío Albert. Sin embargo sus pensamientos se encaminan a disipar una repentina duda -¿Qué te ha traído hasta aquí Archie?-

Bueno, Albert me ha pedido que me encargue de unos negocios aquí en Lakewood ya que él debió partir para Nueva York, de donde tuve que venir para complacerle. Sabes Anthony estoy preparando mi boda con Annie Britter, y me hace muy feliz saber que vas a poder asistir. Debía venir a invitarte personalmente ahora que permites visitas….-

Lo sabía, Albert me lo había contado y me complace grandemente que desearas invitarme tú mismo. Mi querido Archie lamento mucho haberlos mantenido lejos mío tanto tiempo……no sabía hasta ahora cuánto te había extrañado!-

Lo pasado en el pasado, Anthony. Lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntos otra vez y creo que no van a haber más separaciones… ¿no es así?- Archie mira en torno a Candy y ella comprende a qué se refiere, sonríe asintiendo con su cabeza y, aunque Anthony no puede comprender toda la profundidad de sus palabras asiente también.

No primo, no voy a volver a mantener a mi familia alejada de mí nunca más. Esta muchacha me ha ayudado a reponerme. Creo que su gran parecido con Candy ha hecho que desee volver a recuperar mi vida y le estoy sumamente agradecido, tan agradecido que he considerado que ella también se merece ser feliz y tener una segunda oportunidad, al igual que yo, de modo que le tengo preparada una sorpresa para cuando regresemos.- La expresión de Candy cambia repentinamente y mira a Archie en busca de respuestas, pero el joven baja su mirada al suelo ya que está bien enterado de la carta que Anthony le enviara a Terry. Sabe, que si su primo supiera la verdadera identidad de Nani, jamás hubiera intentado traer a Terry, su peor rival por el amor de la pecosa. Pero la muchacha no está al tanto de todo este trasfondo y Archie no quiere preocuparla sabiendo que este día es de tanta importante para ella como para Anthony.

Bueno, sé que tienen aún un largo trecho que recorrer. Sólo quería verte primo, darte un abrazo e invitarte, ya lo he hecho, de modo que debo volver a las obligaciones que el "tío abuelo William" me dejó- Al decir esto socarronamente los tres sueltan una carcajada y así riéndose, Archie abraza a su primo una vez más, le hace a Candy una reverencia a modo de saludo, monta su caballo y se aleja.

¡Adiós Archie!! – saluda Candy.

¡Adiós Archiiiee! Te prometo que nos veremos pronto y que asistiré a tu boda!!! Anthony despide a su primo con un gran alivio en su corazón….. siente que en su vida las piezas comienzan a ponerse todas en su lugar una a una.

Y así, después de un breve pero gratificante intervalo,  
Candy y Anthony retoman, el viaje hacia el Hogar de Pony.


	13. Chapter 13

_**El Retorno de Anthony**_

_**Capítulo XII**_

_**En el Hogar de Pony, el milagro se completa**_**.**

**El largo viaje está llegando a su fin y los jóvenes deciden apearse pues están a poca distancia del anhelado objetivo.**

**Candy y Anthony caminan llevando de las riendas a sus caballos, cuando alcanzan a divisar a las dos mujeres que los saludan afablemente.**

**-Buenos días Sr. Brower, buenos días Nani.-**

**El asombro se deja ver en los apacibles ojos azules de Anthony.**

**-¿Acaso uds. Se conocen? Apenas articula.**

**La Sta. Pony contesta alegremente.**

**-Claro, el Sr. Albert ha traído a Nani muchas veces para darles las vacunas a los niños y para resolver otros asuntos médicos simples.- La Sta. Pony mira a Candy con ojos cómplices, feliz de haber estudiado el corto libreto que Albert había enviado unos días antes para prepararlas. Candy sonríe y simplemente responde.**

**-Así es.-**

**-Muy bien.- dice la hermana María. –Por favor entremos.-**

**-Yo….. – Anthony se ve tambaleante y confundido.**

**-¿Está bien Anthony?- La preocupada voz de Candy atrae la mirada del joven.**

**Ahh…. Ehh… pues…desearía quedarme un momento mirando los alrededores y… estoy un poco emocionado de estar en el hogar de Candy por favor entren Uds. primero…. en unos minutos voy a estar en condiciones de compartir una charla.**

**La Señorita Pony observa a Anthony con gran compasión en sus profundos ojos, la hermana María comprende de inmediato y toma a Candy por los hombros y la conduce al interior del Hogar, la Srta. Pony mueve su cabeza en señal de aprobación.**

**-Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite Anthony, lo estaremos esperando con un té, nosotras también tenemos muchos temas para compartir con Nani.-**

**Ya dentro de la casa Candy mira hacia atrás tratando de no perder de vista a Anthony. La Sta. Pony y la hermana María la observan y lo Sta. Pony toma la palabra.**

**-Candy, entiende que está bien, debes dejarle un tiempo de privacidad. Este es un momento muy deseado y esperado para él. Pero dinos…… ¿cómo estás tú?-**

**Candy comprende que la Sta. Pony está en lo cierto y decide aprovechar el tiempo a solas con ambas madres.**

**-Sta. Pony!!! Hermana María!!!.- Las abraza a ambas con efusión.**

**-¡Candy!- las madres contestan al unísono recibiéndola amorosamente.**

**-¿Estás contenta que por fin pudiste traer a tu adorado Anthony contigo a nuestro querido Hogar?- La hermana María pregunta visiblemente feliz por su hija.**

**¡¡¡Sí, para mí es un sueño largamente anhelado, un sueño al que había abdicado hace ya varios años y ahora se cumple!!!- se le humedecen los ojos. –Sería completo si él pudiera saber mi verdadera identidad….- la melancolía inunda su voz, pero inmediatamente se repone y pregunta con gran interés.**

**-Pero díganme… dónde están todos lo niños?.-**

**-Ahh!!! Esa fue otra brillante idea de tu tío Albert, Candy, están en el rancho de Tom pasando el día, incluso van a quedarse a dormir allí, Albert les consiguió unas carpas y van a hacer un gran campamento, estaban tan emocionados!!!!.-**

**-¡Qué bien Albert, no se te escapa detalle!!- Candy sonríe y guiña un ojo.**

**Ya sentadas las tres, la Sta. Pony trae el té y unas galletas recién horneadas que perfuman el ambiente dándole al Hogar ese toque maternal que tanto ama Candy.-¡Qué delicia!- dice - mientras se pasa la lengua por los labios.**

**La Sta. Pony y la hermana. María dejan escapar una carcajada –¡¡no has cambiado en nada niña!! ja,ja,ja.- Es entonces cuando Candy advierte el cuaderno, sobre el aparador detrás de la hermana. María.**

**-Qué es eso? Es lo que yo recuerdo?.-**

**Ambas mujeres se ven apenadas y descubiertas.**

**-Escucha, deberíamos haberlo guardado, no tiene sentido mirar el pasado en este momento, Anthony debe de estar por regresar.-**

**-No importa, desearía verlo… - el tono es imperioso, al notarlo Candy lo cambia a una súplica temblorosa. –Por favor…- ante esta amargura, la Sta. Pony levanta sus hombros y se lo alcanza. Candy repasa las hojas, recuerda y sonríe, en esta obra representó a… - su voz se entrecorta aunque se la ve sonriente…. – y en esta otra fue Romeo, siempre quiso hacer ese papel….era su favorito, me lo dijo cuando estábamos en el colegio San Pablo…. Y este recorte de periódico? el tono de preocupación en su voz muestra claramente su desconcierto al respecto, la Sta. Pony y la hermana María se miran asombradas.**

**-Cómo no te enteraste, no leíste el periódico? Ha sido el mayor escándalo en Inglaterra desde que Enrique VIII quiso divorciarse de Catalina de Aragón.-**

**-¡¡¡Pobre Terry!!!.- la tristeza embarga el corazón sensible de Candy, ninguna de las tres mujeres se percata de la mirada azul cielo que está fija en el semblante de la muchacha y no pierde la más mínima de sus expresiones. Pero es la hermana María la que al darse cuenta de su presencia, salva la situación.**

**-Anthony por favor pase Ud. Y tome asiento.-**

**Candy y la Sta. Pony se sobresaltan. La hermana María lo sienta al lado de Candy.**

**-Qué sucede Nani?, algo le sucedió a su novio?-**

**La hermana María y la Sta Pony se miran intrigadas.**

**-Ya le dije que ya no es más mi novio, estuve a punto de casarme con él, sí, pero ya no estamos relacionados…… y no, no le ocurrió nada a él específicamente, sino a su familia, vea por Ud. mismo.-**

**-Anthony toma el cuadernillo con los recortes de periódicos y lee el **

**titular :"Escándalo en la corte Inglesa" y debajo de una foto del Duque de Granchester, el epígrafo que dice: "La Duquesa de Granchester solicitó el divorcio al Duque para volver a contraer nupcias con el Duque de York. El matrimonio se consumó en Francia para mayor descontento del pueblo inlgés:"**

**-Nani, cuánto lo siento, yo…- pero no logra terminar porque Candy se lo impide.**

**-No hay problema Anthony, Terry jamás se sintió parte de ese mundo, de hecho ha renunciado a su título nobiliario y también a su herencia, como verá es más fuerte de lo que uno pensaría…y de todos modos hoy ud….. ha venido a cumplir una promesa hecha a Candy hace varios años atrás, no es momento para hablar acerca de mis romances pasados, por favor lo dejo con la hermana María y la Sta. Pony para que pueda ahondar acerca de sus memorias todo lo que desee. Y ahora si me permiten seré yo la que salga a tomar un poco de aire fresco.- Todos están de acuerdo pero Anthony no puede dejar de sentir una puntada en su corazón y aunque no sabe porqué en ese momento, percibe que ese dolor proviene del corazón de Nani y no del suyo.**

**Candy camina hasta el Padre Árbol y apoyándose en él eleva su mirada al cielo, completamente azul, y se oye a sí misma decir:**

**-Terry, ¡¡¡cuánto lo siento!!!, espero que esto no te haya lastimado, aunque conociéndote bien diría que lo tomaste con cierta ironía….. aunque en el fondo sé que amas profundamente a tu padre y debe de haberte herido de todas formas.- **

**Y así permanece durante un rato hasta que puede ver a la distancia a través del ventanal el perfil de Anthony. Sonríe y parece extasiado con la charla, su cabello rubio ondula con la leve brisa que penetra desde el exterior…. Parece que un halo límpido rodeara su cabeza y se le ve muy feliz…. –¡¡¡Anthony!!! Estás cumpliendo tu deseo de estar aquí conmigo y lo estás disfrutando… ¡cuánto me alegra haber venido! – y en el rostro de Candy también puede verse un halo límpido que lo ilumina, sin que ella se dé cuenta.**

**Al cabo de una hora Candy entra a unirse a sus seres queridos.**

**El ambiente es de gran algarabía, Anthony entusiasmado ríe y pide ansioso más historias sobre Candy. Al verlo Candy sonríe gustosa.**

**-Nani,¡¡¡ por fin!!! Anthony nos ha pedido que le contáramos todo sobre Candy y nos ha dejado ya sin saliva, ja,ja,ja!!!!- ante el comentario de la Sta. Pony todos ríen abiertamente.**

**-Bueno le contamos todo hasta que Candy fue adoptada por la familia Leagan. Del resto él conoce más que nosotras mismas .- Acota la hermana María.**

**-Es cierto.- dice Anthony - soy el tercer paladín que solía defender a Candy de mis dos odiosos primos, Eliza y Neil, no llegué a conocerla aquél día que Ud. fue a visitar a Candy a la mansión Leagan, ¿recuerda hermana María.-**

**-Por supuesto Anthony, sin embargo Candy nos habló largamente de Ud. cuando vino al Hogar en aquel tiempo, cuando el Sr. Leagan la envió de vacaciones, recuerdo que cada diez palabras que Candy emitía una de ellas era su nombre. Anthony ella lo tenía muy dentro de su corazón….- el corazón de Candy le da un vuelco, las dulces memorias de los hermosos tiempos en los que viviera con la ilusión de tener a Anthony a su lado para siempre se agolpan en su mente, para luego volver a sentir su esperanzas hechas trizas ante el cuerpo inerte de Anthony boca abajo sobre la hierba. Las dolorosas emociones del pasado irrumpen en su ser, desequilibrándola una vez más.**

**-Es cierto Anthony- dice la Sta. Pony - Pero supimos todo acerca de Ud. Cuando ella estuvo de duelo……- no acaba de decir estas palabras cuando ve a Candy haciendo montones de señas detrás de Anthony y se da cuenta de su infidencia y llevándose una mano hacia sí cubre su boca con los dedos.**

**-Duelo? Qué duelo?- pregunta Anthony y Candy imporvisa rápidamente balbuceando.**

**- ehh… cuando la hermana María, ella, estaba de duelo por la muerte de Candy….. Stear y Archie….. pues la hermana María habló con ellos y ellos le contaron todo sobre Ud. a la hermana María.- Los ojos de las tres mujeres se buscan asustadas pero Anthony queda satisfecho con la escueta respuesta y las tres suspiran aliviadas. Sin embargo la mención de la pérdida de su primer amor, trastorna de nuevo el corazón de Candy que mira a Anthony desconcertada y deseando poder revelar su identidad por fin. Otra vez una puntada punza el corazón del muchacho quien voltea su rostro y fija su mirada azulina en la esmeralda de Candy, un casi imperceptible brillo de minúsculas estrellas aparece en los ojos de ambos y sus corazones duelen al unísono con las memorias del pasado recientemente evocadas. El dolor es leve al principio, pero al cabo de unos segundos inexplicablemente se torna tan fuerte que los ojos de Candy dejan ver unas lágrimas a punto de caer. Anthony no puede apartar sus ojos de los de ella y no entiende el porqué de esas lágrimas, cuando, ajena a lo que sucede en el interior de ambos, la Sta. Pony derrama la gota que hace rebalsar el vaso.**

**- Candy lo amaba mucho Anthony, nunca dejó de hacerlo y su deseo fue siempre el de estar a su lado, para ella Ud. ha sido su primer amor.-**

**Ante tal comentario sus sentimientos hacia Anthony brotan en torrentes golpeando el pecho del joven. La atracción es instantánea y, sintiéndose descubierta, los ojos de Candy se abren enormes, ante el azoramiento de Anthony y las lágrimas caen sin poder ser contenidas. Candy parece hechizada por ese par de ojos azules que parecen penetrar en lo profundo de su alma y leer todo lo que hay ahí dentro, con su boca bien abierta al no poder ocultar sus sentimientos y arrollada por un torrente de emociones Candy se tapa la cara con ambas manos y susurra en un hilo de voz –Con permiso.- Corre desesperada hacia la colina de Pony, su cabeza a punto de estallar…. Diciéndose - ¡¡¡ya no lo soporto más tengo que decírselo!!! ¡¡No soy tan fuerte como era antes!! ¡¡No después de tantas dolorosas experiencias!!! ¡Oh Candy! tus sentimientos te traicionaron, recordar su muerte y verlo allí mismo en frente tuyo con la imagen de su cuerpo tendido boca abajo sobre la hierba!!!!.- Candy aferra con sus manos su cabeza mientras la sacude de un lado a otro, el llanto incontenible.**

**-Pensé que ya había superado todo esto, pero si no es él quien está muerto… ¡¡¡pues soy yo y al fin y al cabo seguimos separados y sufriendo por la misma mentira!!!- y diciendo esto se deja caer sobre el pasto y llora desconsoladamente. Con sus manos aferradas a las hierbas oye su voz temblorosa - Temía que fuera a suceder esto…. Temía quebrarme ante los recuerdos,¡¡¡ Anthony por favor perdóname!!! ¡¡¡Quería que fuera un feliz día para ti!!!!**

**Detrás de ella Anthony jadeando y apoyado un brazo sobre un árbol escucha atónito aquellas palabras.**

**-¿Nani…….?.-**

**-Ohh!!!- al oír su voz Candy levanta su vista y ve que Anthony se acerca a ella…. Se limpia las lágrimas y alcanza a ver que los ojos de él también están arrasados -¡Anthony!- éste se deja caer de rodillas a su lado y la toma entre sus brazos fuertemente. Exhalando un gran suspiro Candy corresponde su abrazo aferrándose a él como a la vida misma. Al cabo de un largo rato y apenas repuesto Anthony la separa de sí y se sincera - No sé qué es lo que te ocurre a ti pero…..desde que te vi por primera vez estalló en mi interior una guerra entre mi corazón que me decía que tú eras Candy, y mi mente que me mostraba todas las razones por las cuales eso no era posible………..las veces en que mi corazón gana siento que enloquezco porque no puedo tenerte……… y las veces que mi raciocinio lo hace….siento que muero……….. sin embargo hoy…..tengo que declararme loco ante ti ya que aquí y ahora tú eres Candy para mí…… - Al decir esto el dolor de ambos corazones desaparece y unas estrellas bien definidas se dejan ver en los ojos de ambos….. brillan intensamente porque sus mismas almas están en contacto.**

**El magnetismo entre ambos es inmenso y parecen suspendidos en su propio universo……el espacio se acorta y Candy siente como si una brisa suave y embriagadora tocara sus labios y se pierde en los de Anthony.**

**El beso es largo y profundo, como su amor y cura sus corazones lastimados por una separación engañosa.**

**Por primera vez la felicidad de Candy es completa al sentir los labios de Anthony acariciar los suyos al tiempo que dice: **

**-¡Candy! ¡Te amo Candy!-**

**Dicho esto Anthony comienza a separar sus labios de los de ella pero Candy se lo impide besándolo nuevamente y diciéndole**

**-¡Por favor Anthony no abras los ojos y no dejes de besarme!.-**

**Candy toma las manos de su dulce compañero y los lleva hacia su cabello, las manos de Anthony son conducidas por debajo de la peluca y Candy hace que comience a quitar las orquillas que la sostienen a su cabello.**

**Entonces siente el cuerpo de Anthony temblar ante la revelación…los ojos de ambos están cerrados y sus labios siguen fundidos en uno solo pero la boca de Anthony se abre súbitamente ante el descubrimiento.**

**Las lágrimas que habían cesado comienzan a aparecer copiosamente de nuevo y se juntan, calientes en las mejillas de ambos.**

**Extraídas todas las orquídeas con un movimiento de una de sus manos Anthony retira la peluca por completo y la deja caer al césped,**

**Inmediatamente se separa de ella y abre sus ojos con ansiedad extrema….. el tan mentado rostro de su único y verdadero amor yace frente a él, la cara desbordada de lágrimas, pero sonriente, los ojos con un brillo de minúsculas estrellas que él bien conoce. Con una dulzura extrema Anthony reacomoda el cabello de Candy, aplastado debido a la peluca y ve cómo sus rulos aparecen tal y cual él los viera últimamente en sus sueños…….**

**-Candy…..¡ te has convertido en una hermosa mujer!.-**

**Un suspiro profundo deja escapar los últimos rastros de dolor en sus corazones y la dicha los inunda cual celestial bálsamo.**

**-¡Candyyyyy! ¡Anthonyyyyy!-**

**Ambos vuelven a este mundo al ser llamados por la Sta. Pony y la hermana María, las nobles señoras están abrazadas y llorando también. Han presenciado todo y saben lo felíz que es su querida Candy en este momento.**

**Candy y Anthony no se sueltan, están abrazados y no desean cortar este mágico momento, la Sta Pony toma la palabra.**

**Vayan a dar un paseo, mientras la hermana María y yo preparamos la cena.-**

**¡Bien! – contestan Candy y Anthony a la vez. Al notarlo ambos sonríen despreocupados. De repente Anthony deja de reír y la observa, Candy ríe abiertamente y resplandece al hacerlo. Entonces escucha que Anthony le dice algo……………………………………..**

**al escuchar aquellas palabras se da cuenta que se encuentra en el mismo lugar que estaba, cuando las escuchó por primera vez.**

**¡Eres más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras!.-**

**Candy mira a su deslumbrante Anthony y ambos vuelven a abrazarse colmados de gozo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**El Retorno de Anthony **

**Capítulo XIII Tú, ella y yo.**

**La tarde cae apaciblemente y Candy y Anthony, sentados en una rama del Padre Árbol observan la puesta del sol en silencio. Candy tiene su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Anthony y éste la abraza protectoramente. Ninguno de los dos desea hablar ni preguntar nada a su compañero, la sola presencia del otro colma sus corazones con una paz indescriptible. Sus almas están absortas en la tranquilidad de saberse vivos y…juntos. Las palabras huelgan ante este hecho. Sus miradas son transparentes y la belleza del paisaje enmarca perfectamente el momento.**

**Desde la humilde casa las dos ambles señoras los observan con gran alborozo.**

**¿Hermana María no cree Ud. que ya es hora de que los llamemos? Ya hemos calentado la cena dos veces…..**

**Sta. Pony un poco más… mírelos… están en otro mundo. El mundo que les fue negado todos estos años.**

**La noble señora vuelve a espiar a la parejita. **

**-Es cierto. Sin embargo Anthony quiere regresar hoy mismo a su casa en Lakewood y se les va a hacer muy tarde para el retorno……- **

**La señorita Pony está en lo cierto y después de un profundo suspiro ambas señoras deciden llamarlos.**

**Los jóvenes acuden sin prisa y tomados de la mano.**

**La cena es corta pero acogedora, casi nadie toma la palabra, el clima es de gran alegría y serenidad.**

**Llegado el momento la mirada de Anthony se pierde a lo lejos como presintiendo algo que a los demás le es ajeno y decide despedirse.**

**-Ha sido un verdadero gusto conocer finalmente a las dos madres de Candy.- La voz de Anthony es tan profunda y dulce que ambas señoras se ruborizan.**

**-El gusto ha sido totalmente nuestro- responde la Sta. Pony y la Hna. María asiente con su cabeza, sonriendo.**

**-Bien Candy llegó la hora de retirarnos.-**

**Candy sonríe en respuesta y abraza a las dos mujeres.**

**Montan sus caballos y comienzan el largo camino de regreso a Lakewood.**

**Por varias horas cabalgan tranquilamente a la luz de las estrellas. Sus corazones en armonía continúan en paz y unidos.**

**Candy mira a Anthony y sonríe emocionada, apura a su caballo y lo acerca al de él, estira su mano y toma la de Anthony, éste voltea a verla…. Sus tiernos ojos azules pueden vislumbrarse incluso en la tenue penumbra…. Cuando los fija en los de Candy ésta siente como si penetrara en todo su ser colmándola de una mayor paz aún, si esto fuera posible. El tacto de la mano de él en la suya la hace estremecer, pero para su sorpresa, no sucede lo mismo con Anthony como ocurriera las veces anteriores cuando él no conocía todavía su identidad, esto la perturba un poco pero al volver a fijar su mirada en la de él, vuelve a sentirse tranquila.**

**Anthony corresponde acariciando el dorso de la mano de la joven con su dedo pulgar, pero no dice nada.**

**La pareja sigue cabalgando en silencio durante un buen trecho más, hasta que están a una hora aproximadamente de llegar a la casona. Entonces Anthony mira a Candy y rompe el silencio.**

**-Candy- su voz es tan dulce que hace que la muchacha se estremezca.**

**-¿Sí Anthony?-**

**-Sabes que no tengo forma de agradecerte que me hayas devuelto a la vida….-**

**Candy no comprende estas palabras y se limita a fruncir el ceño.**

**-He estado pensando…… que si los acontecimientos hubieran ocurrido de forma diferente…. en este momento estarías casada con Terry Granchester, ¿no es asi? – Candy abre sus ojos grandemente y enmudece. **

**La luna acompaña la charla brindando una leve iluminación, Candy fija su mirada a lo lejos y responde con una voz apenas audible.**

**-Sí, así es Anthony….pero…- Anthony tiernamente la interrumpe pero con voz serena y lenta.**

**-Lo que quiero decir es que te han robado los momentos más felices de tu vida, Candy. Pareciera como si no se te hubiera permitido ser feliz, no importa qué camino eligieras…… yo…..la mentira de mi muerte y la tuya……. La traición de tu compañera en el colegio San Pablo con Terry….. y luego el desdichado acontecimiento con la actriz Marlow en Nueva York, cada vez que intentabas crear un futuro…. Se te era vedado.-**

**-Anthony, no importa eso ya, ahora sabemos que estamos vivos y que podemos crear un futuro junt…- Candy no puede continuar porque Anthony vuelve a cortar su contestación.**

**- Candy, he pensado una forma de compensarte con un regalo por haberme devuelto a la vida. Ahora soy yo nuevamente sólo que……- al decir estas palabras Anthony busca los ojos de su amada, Candy lo nota y le sostiene la mirada, entonces Anthony completa su idea.**

**-Ahora que he vuelto a ser Anthony, he notado que algo ha cambiado dentro de mí. Ya no te deseo posesivamente como antes, he descubierto que estás muy dentro mío, que te siento conmigo todo el tiempo y que estemos o no juntos…… nunca estamos realmente separados…… he descubierto mi dulce Candy…. que ahora sólo deseo tu felicidad….aquella que te ha sido negada. Si tan sólo yo pudiera cambiar alguno de esos acontecimientos…. Creo que sería el mejor regalo que podría yo hacerte en retribución por tu entrega y devoción a mi recuperación física y mental. El verdadero Anthony, el que tú conocías estaba realmente muerto cuando volviste a mí…. y ahora he revivido gracias a tu amor. Por eso y ya que falta muy poco para llegar deseo que sepas……. Que te amo Candy y siempre te amaré.- Al decir estas palabras ambas miradas parecen volverse una sola y la distancia desaparece, Candy puede sentir ese gran amor dentro suyo y esa gran paz que vive en el interior del nuevo Anthony, esto la hace vibrar y estremecerse…. Y esta vez también lo hace él.**

**-Sólo quería que lo supieras…. Antes de darte tu regalo.- Anthony deja de mirarla y fija su vista en el camino que se extiende frente a él, como buscando a lo lejos "el regalo" que le tiene preparado. Candy no logra comprender la profundidad ni el sentido de aquellas palabras, pero confía en que será algo maravilloso, proviniendo de un ser tan extraordinario como lo es Anthony.**

**El silencio vuelve a reinar por el resto del viaje.**

……………………………………………………………………**..**

**En la casona de Lakewood, Dorothy termina de ordenar el comedor pensando en la poca probable posibilidad de que los jóvenes lleguen sin haber cenado, cuando una voz conocida llama su atención.**

**-Buenas noches Dorothy.-**

**La presencia imponente y el semblante cariñoso de Albert la observan desde la puerta, el rostro de la muchacha se ilumina al verlo y una sonrisa de alegría se dibuja en sus labios. **

**-Buenas noches señor Williams.- contesta agradecida por tanta consideración de parte de su señor.**

**-He venido mostrándole el camino a un buen amigo mío, quiero dejarlo en tus manos para que le ayudes a tener una buena estancia en esta casa.- Al decir esto la figura de un joven aparece por detrás de él. Dorothy abre enormemente sus ojos ante lo que ve. El joven es de una belleza arrolladora y la pobre muchacha no puede quitar su vista de esos ojos azul profundo como el mar, su magnetismo personal hace que Dorothy se sonroje. Albert, sin embargo no nota su perturbación ya que algo le urge y finalmente completa su pedido.**

**- Dorothy, lo dejo a tu cuidado, tengo algo pendiente que me resulta urgente atender, buenas noches.- Y diciendo esto se inclina en señal de saludo a ambos y se retira rápidamente.**

**Dorothy sigue mirando al joven, que le sonríe abiertamente al notar lo que le sucede, pero haciendo caso omiso del hecho se le acerca resueltamente y estira su mano en señal de saludo.**

**Dorothy siente un gran cosquilleo en todo su ser ante la cercanía de este hombre salido de un cuento de hadas… hasta que su ensimismamiento se rompe al sentir la mano del joven tomar la suya al tiempo que dice.**

**-Terry Granchester, es un gusto conocerte Dorothy.-**

**Las palabras del muchacho le caen como un balde de agua fría. Su cuerpo se tensa involuntariamente y su ceño se frunce, sus ojos se abren y su rostro muestra lentamente claras señales de contrariedad. Terry percibe que en el interior de la mucama dos fuerzas parecieran luchar, una de gran atracción hacia su persona y otra de un profundo rechazo. Finalmente el rechazo vence y Dorothy se aleja lentamente de él un par de pasos hacia atrás y hace una reverencia a modo de saludo mientras habla con una cortesía forzada.**

**Con su permiso señor, voy a retirarme a preparar su recámara.- Dorothy aprovecha la sorpresa de Terry para dirigirse a toda prisa hacia la puerta pero la voz del joven la hace detenerse.**

**¡Espera Dorothy! En realidad, deseo tener unas palabras contigo. Tú eres Dorothy la amiga de Candy de la mansión Leagan, creo no equivocarme, Candy me ha hablado mucho de ti.-**

**Sin embargo la joven no está dispuesta a hablar con Terry e insiste.**

**Así es, ahora con su permiso. Tengo trabajo que hacer.-**

**Dorothy intenta llegar a la puerta pero la reacción de Terry la trastorna, ya que al ver la posible huída de la joven, éste da dos pasos largos y se recuesta sobre la puerta interponiendo con su cuerpo el paso de la muchacha, al tiempo que, se cruza de brazos y un mechón de su cabello castaño cae sobre uno de sus ojos y se lo cubre. El rostro de Dorothy se desencaja con visible disgusto ante tal actitud de exceso de confianza.**

**-¿Qué sucede Dorothy? mira yo no estoy a favor de las distinciones de clases, nobleza y todas esas cosas de modo que basta de llamarme señor y simplemente dime Terry.-**

**La lucha interna de Dorothy crece al punto que el rostro se le pone rojo de indignación. Terry la observa atento y sonriente. **

**-No deseo hablar con Ud.- La voz de Dorothy es áspera e irritada.**

**-¿Por qué?- El joven acerca comprometedoramente su rostro hacia el de ella, inclinándose, clavándole su inquisidora y magnética mirada, lo cual apabulla a la pequeña muchacha causándole una gran atracción que es repelida con fuerza desde su interior, para luego caer en desconcierto debido a la súbita reacción de Terry, el cuál endereza su cuerpo y lleva su mano derecha a su frente riendo abiertamente a carcajadas.**

**-¿Cómo puede ser este joven tan atractivo y desfachatado a la vez?- se pregunta Dorothy mientras cierra sus puños con fuerza –apenas puedo mantenerme sin temblar ante su cercanía y al mismo tiempo…….- pero no termina de hilar sus revueltas ideas cuando Terry deja de reír y arremete acercándose aun más.**

**- Ya veo.- sus ojos vuelven a clavarse en los de la asombrada empleada, la cual a modo de toda defensa retrocede un par de pasos.**

**- Entiendo, sabes quién soy yo y la razón por la que estoy aquí y tu te comportas como una empleada muy fiel a tu señor Anthony ¿verdad Dorothy?- Terry da en el blanco y ella al verse descubierta habla claramente y con enojo.**

**-¡Ud. ha venido a llevarse a Candy!.-**

**-FFFiuuuuu!!! Terry emite un silbido mostrando fingida sorpresa ante la reacción brusca de la muchacha, sonríe triunfante y agrega.**

**-¡Así es Dorothy y la llevaré conmigo así sea lo último que haga!- sigue sonriendo.**

**-¡Ud. no tiene derecho a hacer eso! Candy ha estado luchando duramente para que el señor Anthony se recupere y también ha estado esperando ansiosamente el momento de descubrir su identidad para poder comenzar una nueva vida al lado de mi señor.-**

**-¡Lamento desilusionarte, Dorothy, pero eso no va a suceder, me casaré con Candy porque ella sigue amándome!-**

**-¡Ella también ama a mi señor!.-**

**Estas palabras parecen golpear el rostro de Terry y hundirle una daga en el corazón llenándolo luego, de ira.**

**-¡No voy a renunciar a Candy, jamás! ¡Mucho menos ahora que la vida me da una segunda oportunidad! De los ojos de Terry salen chispas fulminantes mientras mira hacia fuera de la ventana al camino por el cual llegará, en cualquier momento, el amor de su vida. Dorothy percibe claramente que la mirada está dirigida hacia la única posible barrera entre él y Candy: Anthony. Su corazón se llena de temor.**

**Piensa en su interior – Este hombre está totalmente decidido a alejar a Candy de Anthony y…. ¿qué posibilidades tiene mi señor? – los ojos dulces de Anthony aparecen en su mente mientras sigue cavilando al mirar a Terry, hermoso, como pocos hombres que ella hubiera conocido, a excepción claro del señor Albert y el mismo Anthony - Ahora entiendo porqué Candy se enamoró perdidamente de él, no sólo es irresistiblemente atractivo con un magnetismo varonil subyugante, al que pocas mujeres podrían escapar, sino que su temperamento directo y agudo, por momentos increíblemente agradable y tierno y por momentos decidido y temerario también es atrapante.- Pero una vez más los azules ojos de su señor se presentan en su mente, baja sus brazos y se sume en una gran tristeza y piensa –El señor Anthony no sabe que Nani es Candy, y ni bien vea a Terry querrá que Nani se vaya con él.- unas gruesas lágrimas comienzan a abultarse en sus ojos. **

**Terry que la ha vuelto a mirar nota el cambio.**

**-¡Vamos, Dorothy! ¡No llores! Candy no se irá conmigo porque yo la fuerce sino porque ella también me ama.- Entonces una nueva reacción desconcierta a la ya maltrecha muchacha. Terry se acerca tiernamente y la abraza.**

**-Mira quiero que seamos amigos.- Le guiña un ojo.**

– **Después de todo, tú eres una de las amigas de Candy y debemos llevarnos bien porque voy a invitarte a nuestra boda.- Le vuelve a guiñar un ojo y sopla torciendo sus labios para sacarse el mechón que cubre uno de sus ojos.**

**Ud. no es como mi señor Anthony. El es una persona indescriptible, no existe en el mundo una persona más dulce y tierna que él, con su permiso.-**

**Esta vez Terry permite que la muchacha se retire. Después de unos instantes camina hacia el gran balcón en el cual se apoya y mira a lo lejos tratando de alcanzar con su mirada la persona que vive en su corazón y mente mientras se dice a sí mismo.**

**-Una persona indescriptible…….. Yo también lo soy, Dorothy y ya una vez vencí a Anthony ganándome el corazón de Candy, no hay razón por la cual no pueda volver a hacerlo.-**

…………………………………………………………**..**

**Anthony y Candy cabalgan cerca de la casona, las luces pueden verse a la distancia. Un caballo a todo galope se les acerca mostrando urgencia.**

**-¡Albert!.- Candy grita con alegría.**

**-Buenas noches Candy.- Su faz muestra gran asombro al notar que Candy ha revelado su identidad finalmente, lo cual lo preocupa aun más por una segura confrontación entre su gran amigo y su amado sobrino.**

**-¡Anthony! Tu carta ha surtido efecto.- Le dice en clave.**

**-¿ Qué quieres que haga?.- Albert ofrece su ayuda y su apoyo incondicional, como siempre.**

**Anthony eleva su vista al cielo, su semblante irradia una paz nunca vista antes por su tío, el cual frunce el ceño al no poder comprender su escasa reacción.**

**-Bien.- contesta simplemente.**

**-¿Bien?- Albert sigue sin entender.**

**-Lo estaba esperando. Hazme un favor tío. Necesito un momento a solas con él.-**

**-¿El?- Candy pregunta inquieta al percibir la preocupación de Albert.**

**-Candy, ve a Lakewood con Albert y vuelve dentro de una hora. Hazme tú ese favor. Luego te explicaré todo. No hay nada porqué preocuparse, no preguntes ya que es una sorpresa para ti, ¿de acuerdo?.- La voz de Anthony suena suplicante, pero fija su vista en la de Candy y es tan tranquilizante que parece contagiar a la pecosa, que sonríe y contesta.**

**-De acuerdo, vamos Albert, ya Anthony me había hablado de un regalo que me quería dar.- Le guiña un ojo a Albert y emprenden camino a la mansión.**

**Anthony se apea, deja el caballo con un criado y entra a la casona, para ducharse y cambiarse. Luego de vestirse con un traje blanco se dirige al jardín de las rosas, a su lugar favorito junto a la fuente de los enamorados, Dorothy advierte su llegada y lo llama alarmada.**

**-¡Señor Anthony!- su voz es casi un gemido de dolor.**

**Anthony voltea posa su mirada en la de la joven y ve sus lágrimas. Con un gesto que la azora se le acerca y acaricia una de sus mejillas, su mirada es tan apacible y llena de amor que Dorothy se siente reconfortada y se tranquiliza como para dar la noticia, sólo que Anthony se le adelanta y le pide.**

**-Muéstrale el camino a Terry, estaré al lado de la fuente.-**

**Los ojos de Dorothy se agrandan sorprendidos pero ya se siente con fuerzas, la mirada de su señor es de una paz y fortaleza que se transmite y ella ya está calmada.**

**Dorothy recorre el camino pero ya Terry ha bajado al verlos desde el balcón.**

**-¿Dónde está Candy? ¿porqué no ha venido con él? ¿Acaso la quiere esconder de mí? ¿¡Así piensa que podrá quedarse con ella!?- Los ojos de Terry vuelven a destellar chispas amenazantes.**

**-Yo no sé dónde está ella, pero le indicaré el camino hasta mi señor.-**

**-¡No hace falta he visto por dónde se fue!- Terry se abre camino y va en busca de Anthony, está furioso y dispuesto a todo, camina sin ver la belleza que le rodea, creación de aquél a quien piensa tomar a puñetazos si es necesario.**

**Llega al último recodo del sendero plagado de Dulce Candys a ambos lados, una fuente se ve a la distancia iluminada por una gran luna llena que, junto con los faroles en círculo dan una claridad inigualable. En un costado de la fuente, de espaldas a él puede ver a un joven rubio de blanco apenas inclinado hacia delante. **

**-Es él. En breve tendré que golpearlo si no me dice dónde está Candy.- se dice para sí, la cara desencajada de ira y los ojos furiosos. Pero lo que ve al acercarse lo detiene y lo deja perplejo. El joven rubio está inhalando dulcemente el aroma de una exquisita rosa blanca, sus ojos completamente cerrados, sus sentidos perdidos en el deleite de su olfato, si no fuera porque él sabe que ese joven tiene que ser Anthony bien podría haber dicho que era un ángel. Sin embargo su ira vuelve a irrumpir con fuerza y está a punto de gritarle y destrozarlo con la mirada cuando Anthony abre sus ojos y voltea fijándolos, apacibles, en los azul marinos de Terry. La mirada de éste queda inmovilizada en la de su rival. Sus sentimientos de ira y reclamo se disipan penetrados por la paz que hay en esa mirada cristalina. No hay la más mínina intención de desafío en los ojos de ese muchacho que lo observa como si fuera su hermano más querido. Una bienvenida sincera y afectuosa es lo que encuentra en esa extraña mirada…. El frío que le quedara en el corazón desde aquella noche de invierno en Nueva York se disuelve y con él el miedo a perder a Candy, pasado y presente………. Anthony lo mira con amor fraternal y esa mirada lo cambia todo.**

**-¿Qué me pasa?- se pregunta Terry -Este hombre es mi rival por el amor de Candy, no puedo sentirlo como si fuera mi hermano, el hermano que siempre deseé tener, alguien en quien confiar y con quien poder contar siempre….-**

**-Buenas noches Terry, es un verdadero gusto conocerte.-**

**Un nuevo cimbronazo lo golpea, su voz es tan dulce como su mirada….. y lo que es más, es sincera.**

**Un nuevo sentimiento de admiración y calor llena el corazón de Terry.**

**-Buenas noches Anthony.- se escucha decir tranquilamente.**

**-Por fin nos conocemos.-**

**-Es verdad, ya era hora de que así sucediera. Veo que recibiste mi carta y me alegra que decidieras venir. Supe que la señorita Marlow se casará pronto con un productor de teatro.-**

**El rostro de Terry se ilumina con una visible alegría.**

**-Sí, ella también será muy feliz, se ha enamorado perdidamente de Ian y él la adora, de modo que….-**

**-De modo que la vida nuevamente les ha dado otra posibilidad a ti y a Candy. – Anthony retira su mirada de la de Terry y, tomando la Dulce Candy que anteriormente le robara los sentidos la corta dulcemente y se la ofrece a Terry.-**

**-Toma, es lo más preciado que tengo, cuídala bien, se llama Dulce Candy y es única en su especie.- Anthony vuelve a fijar su mirada en la de Terry y sonríe. Terry comprende inmediatamente, la acepta y le agradece.**

**-Sólo…..dime Anthony….. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué así?…. tan fácil… ¿Acaso no la amas tanto como yo?.-**

**Anthony sonríe y sus ojos irradian serenidad y amor.**

**-Porque la amo, tanto como tú.- Anthony voltea y comienza a saborear otra Dulce Candy para continuar con voz pausada pero firme.**

**- En los últimos años Candy ha vivido de pérdida en pérdida y de dolor en dolor. Ha dado todo de sí a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio, se ha sacrificado sin culpas ni remordimientos y sólo ha tenido a cambio algunos pocos momentos de felicidad.-**

**Anthony voltea y mira nuevamente a Terry, que permanece expectante.**

**-En todo ese tiempo yo he estado muerto en vida pensando que ella estaba muerta. Ya no deseaba vivir porque creía que sólo la muerte nos volvería a unir. Pero un día volvió a mí me fortaleció, me acompañó y me ayudó a pararme de nuevo sobre mis pies, y no me refiero sólo a la parte física……. ¿Porqué habría yo de ponerla en otra situación de dolor? ¿Obligarla a elegir entre tú y yo? En otro momento y circunstancias y si me hubieras conocido antes, hubiera luchado por ella con todo mi ser…… - Los ojos de Anthony se endurecen por unos segundos para volver a su actual dulzura. – pero no soy el mismo Anthony que conoció Candy años atrás, he madurado y ahora lo único que me hará sentir pleno es hacerla feliz.- Terry lo mira asombrado y admirado por su entrega y desapego. **

**-Yo no podría renunciar a Candy, no podría hacerlo.-**

**-No Terry, tú ya lo hiciste una vez y ahora se te ha dado una segunda oportunidad. No debes renunciar a Candy, ella aun te ama y se preocupa por ti.-**

**-Anthony yo…..-**

**- Terry, no tienes que decirme nada. Sólo tengo un favor que pedirte….-**

**-Lo que sea.- La voz de Terry es resuelta y franca.**

**-Quiero seguir en contacto contigo aunque más no sea por carta porque quiero estar al tanto de todo lo que le suceda a ella. He decidido ser su ángel de la guarda encarnado, si es que se pueda llamar así.- Terry se acerca a Anthony y lo mira frente a frente, ambos irradian una luz hermosa, tan hermosa como cada uno de ellos. Ambos estiran sus manos y las estrechan fuertemente en señal de acuerdo.**

**-Una cosa más Terry.-**

**-¿Sí?-**

**-Albert va a traer a Candy de un momento a otro, quisiera que luego del reencuentro te la llevaras de inmediato, no importa lo que ella te diga, el hecho de que se quedara en esta casa entre los dos sólo la confundiría y la haría sufrir, ¿entiendes?-**

**-Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Así será.-**

**-Con permiso Terry, me retiro a mi cuarto ya estoy un poco cansado.-**

**-Sí, claro. Nos mantendremos en contacto. Adios Anthony.-**

**-Adios Terry.-**

**Y dicho esto ambos regresan a la casona, Anthony se retira a su habitación y Terry al living comedor.**

**Se instala en el balcón a la espera de su dulce Candy, inhalando el aroma de la rosa que Anthony le regalara momentos antes, mientras se escucha decir.**

**-Verdaderamente indescriptible, Dorothy, tenías razón, Anthony es así.-**


	15. Chapter 15

**El Retorno de Anthony**

**Capítulo XIV Sin haber podido tomar una decisión.**

**El auto lujoso de la familia Williams se detiene en la entrada de la gran casona. Candy y Albert descienden.**

**Candy está impaciente y alegre como siempre mientras que Albert se ve preocupado. Una Dorothy apesadumbrada los recibe con una nota para Albert en sus manos.**

**-Buenas noches Dorothy, ¿esa nota es para mí?- Albert comprende la situación al instante.**

**- Buenas noches Sr. Williams, así es. El señor Anthony se ha retirado a su cuarto y le ha dejado estas instrucciones.- Tristemente la mucama extiende su mano para cumplir con las órdenes de su señor.**

**-¿Anthony se retiró a su cuarto?- Candy se muestra contrariada y curiosa, observa a sus acompañantes y siente una puntada en el corazón y observa a ambos con una creciente desazón.**

**-¿Qué sucede Albert?-**

**El patriarca de la familia no contesta ya que se encuentra sumido en las solicitudes de su sobrino.**

"**Querido Tío, por favor lleva a Candy a la fuente de los enamorados, allí está Terry esperándola. Dorothy ya ha preparado sus maletas, por favor cárgalas en el auto ni bien dejes a Candy con el joven Granchester. Sé que ahora no puedes comprender lo que hago pero te pido por favor que no me cuestiones y lleves a cabo lo que te pido. Gracias" **

**Anthony**

**- Candy- dice Albert con gran peso en su corazón -por favor sígueme.-**

**-¿Eh? ¿A dónde me llevas Albert? ¿Dónde está Anthony?- Candy vuelve a sentir un resquemor en su interior.-**

**-No entiendo, si Anthony me preparó un regalo sorpresa…. ¿porqué no estará presente cuando lo reciba? ¿Pasa algo malo Albert. Dorothy?-**

**- Por favor Candy haz lo que Albert te dice, es el deseo de Anthony que así sea.- Dorothy se ve triste pero le sonríe, hace una reverencia y se aleja. Candy no comprende pero asiente con su cabeza y se deja conducir por Albert a la fuente de los enamorados.**

**El ambiente es deslumbrante, las estrellas brillan alegremente en el cielo y una espléndida luna da mayor luz a la fuente ya bien iluminada por las candilejas.**

**-Hasta aquí llego yo Candy…. Sigue tú y encuéntrate con el regalo de Anthony.- Candy se muestra sorprendida ante tal comentario pero muda de sorpresa deja que Albert tome su mano cariñosamente y la bese.**

**El corazón de la muchacha no está preparado para lo que va a presenciar y comienza a latir con fuerza cual caballo desbocado.**

**Observando la fuente y de espaldas a ella un joven de largos cabellos castaños mecidos al viento contempla la fuente con gran intriga. Su chaqueta azul resalta con un color iridiscente al brillo de las luces a su alrededor dando al momento una sensación de ensueño. Los latidos de Candy se aceleran y una imagen distante pero, de algún modo, siempre presente se aparece en su mente……. El olor al océano, un movimiento de vaivén y la clara imagen de un barco… una noche brumosa y un muchacho de espaldas a ella llorando solitario en la helada noche invernal…… los labios de Candy forman un perfecto círculo de asombro… los latidos ahora parecen tambores que la ensordecen pero antes de que ni pueda escuchar su propia voz exclama en voz alta**

**¡Terry! ¿¡Oh por Dios eres tú Terry!?-**

**Terry voltea traspasado por esa voz que tanto ha deseado escuchar durante los últimos tres años…. Sus ojos se llenan de vida ante la figura amada que está frente a él.**

**-¡Candy! ¡Candy!.- corre velozmente hacia ella y ella hacia él. Ambos se sumen en un profundo abrazo… más profundo que el tiempo que los mantuvo separados. Terry abraza la espalda de Candy con su mano derecha y con su izquierda aferra la cabeza de su pecosa contra su pecho mientras ella rodea el cuello del joven con ambos brazos. El abrazo se hace eterno los corazones palpitando enloquecidamente y sus cuerpos ardiendo con el tacto del otro.**

**Finalmente se apartan para poder compartir su mutua alegría.-**

**-Pero…. pero…. ¿cómo es posible? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?- los ojos de Candy bien abiertos demuestran la enorme dicha que significa para ella encontrarse con él.**

**- Anthony me envió una carta hace algún tiempo para que viniera…. Y pues aquí estoy. ¡Estás hermosa Candy! ¡Sólo mírate… te has convertido en una belleza de mujer!.- Candy se ruboriza pero sigue viéndolo a los ojos, esos ojos azul marinos, penetrantes que parecen marearla de placer cuando los mira. Candy acaricia con ambas manos el contorno del rostro de Terry y remueve el mechón que le cae sobre uno de sus ojos.**

**Allí está él. El hombre con quien decidiera casarse algún tiempo atrás y que el destino le arrebatara tan duramente. Este recuerdo le trae otro rostro a su memoria.**

**-¿Y Susana? ¿Te has casado con ella?- la duda hace temblar las últimas palabras de Candy que lo mira con temor en sus ojos. Terry comprende de inmediato y exhala un suspiro de alivio. Ella todavía lo ama y teme haberlo perdido para siempre. Acaricia una de las coletas de la muchacha y contesta.**

**- Susana va a casarse pronto con el hombre de su vida. Un productor de teatro llamado Ian ****Mc Nielson.-**

**El rostro de Candy irradia felicidad****.-**

**Ambos ríen despreocupadamente como solían hacerlo en los años del colegio San Pablo.**

**Terry baja sus brazos hasta asir la diminuta cintura de la muchacha y ambos se miran absortos, perdidos en los recuerdos, sin percatarse de los dos pares de ojos azules que los observan desde una habitación del primer piso de la casona. Un par de ellos dolidos y el otro con una paz inalterable y una sonrisa en sus labios.**

**-¿Estás seguro Anthony de lo que estás haciendo?... ¿de tu decisión?-**

**- Sí, estoy seguro. Ella está feliz. Aun lo ama.-**

**-Pero ella aun te ama a ti también….-**

**-No me malinterpretes tío. No estoy renunciando a ella.-**

**-No puedo comprenderlo sobrino… si dejas que Candy se vaya esta noche con Terry…. No creo que tengas otra oportunidad.-**

**Anthony deja caer las cortinas y quedan inmersos en la escasa luz de la habitación.**

**-Si Candy se decide finalmente por él… lo aceptaré.- los ojos de Anthony son de un azul límpido y cristalino al hablar y no demuestra la más mínima inseguridad…..sólo paz y certeza y agrega -No seré yo quien les robe su segunda oportunidad. Con el tiempo ella tomará una decisión en su corazón… mientras tanto…. Velaré por su felicidad tanto como me sea posible.-**

**-No estoy de acuerdo.- Albert muestra su descontento.**

**-Lo sé.-**

**Anthony vuelve a mirar por la ventana y ve que Candy y Terry están caminando por el jardín alejándose de la maravillosa fuente.**

**-¿Adónde vas Anthony?-**

**-¿A tomar un poco de aire fresco?-**

**Anthony se retira silenciosamente dejando a su tío en un estado de gran turbación.**

**-Estoy tan feliz Candy de poder tener esta segunda oportunidad contigo, he estado viviendo una pesadilla desde que te dejé ir.… ¡nunca más volveré a cometer ese error!- Los ojos de Terry fulguran revelando su determinación.**

**-¿dejarme ir…..? la mente de Candy deambula tratando de buscar el pensamiento que siente ausente, y una sensación extraña comienza a empañar la gran felicidad que la embarga, un sentimiento de desazón que no logra comprender….….. ha estado perdida en un ensueño con Terry en la última hora y siente que algo importante escapa a su conciencia y no logra reconocer qué es. Con esta singular sensación que la confunde se oye preguntar. - ¿Qué quieres decir Terry?- fija su mirada un tanto perdida en la del joven.**

**-Lo que quiero decir Candy- Terry se detiene y toma a Candy nuevamente de la cintura y fija sus embriagadores ojos en los de la muchacha - lo que digo es que he venido a llevarte conmigo. Anthony nos ha hecho el regalo de volvernos a encontrar, para que podamos tener nuestra segunda oportunidad.-**

**Las palabras dichas con tanta naturalidad golpean a Candy fuertemente, la cual encuentra irremediablemente el eslabón oculto en la cadena de sus pensamientos y emociones. Un par de ojos azul cielo y dulzura arrasadora se fijan en su mente, un torrente de amor inconmensurable brotan hacia ella, un amor impertérrito que emana de su corazón hacia esos ojos hace presa de todo su ser y Candy siente que las piernas no la sostienen y que la noche cae sobre su alma… casi desvanecida escucha a lo lejos la voz de Terry llamándola.**

**-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡qué te sucede por favor reacciona!-**

**Terry abraza desesperadamente a Candy al tiempo que acaricia su rostro tratando de reavivarla.**

**La cacería de la zorra es la única imagen que Candy ve, un muchacho de catorce años mirándola dulcemente en un caballo blanco y una caída fatal con un fatal desenlace hiere el ya tan maltrecho corazón de la joven, su propia voz se escucha a lo lejos también -¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! ¡Anthony!- hasta que el pasado y el presente se unen en un solo y desgarrador grito que emerge de todo su ser, trayéndola al presente y devolviéndole las fuerzas, poniéndola de pie.**

**-¡Anthony!, ¿dónde está Anthony?- Los ojos de Candy se fijan en los de Terry que la mira con gran desasosiego e impresión. Candy se da cuenta de la mirada dolorida de su amado Terry y una doble puntada se clava en su pecho. Las lágrimas brotan sin poder ser contenidas para pronto transformarse en un lacerante llanto. Terry aprieta a Candy contra su cuerpo tratando de aminorar el profundo dolor en que ve sucumbir a su adorada.**

**- ¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¡Yo lo siento tanto! ¡No quiero lastimarte! ¡No quiero lastimar a Anthony!- los temblores de su llanto estremecen el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha al punto de preocupar a Terry, mientras la abraza con más fuerza aun tratando de consolar lo inconsolable.**

**-¡Te amo Terry! ¡Pero también lo amo a él! ¡Amo a Anthony!- Tras decir esto Candy se aferra con cuerpo y alma a Terry llorando sin consuelo aparente. El corazón de Terry hecho añicos sólo trata de calmar a su amada sin encontrar palabras ni soluciones. De improviso una reacción de la joven lo desconcierta.**

**-¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verlo!- Candy suelta a Terry y comienza a mirar en derredor, los ojos desencajados la mirada perdida buscando con todas sus fuerzas el semblante de Anthony. -¡Tengo que verlo!-**

**Con la vista dirigida al suelo y el corazón apenado Terry le contesta.**

**-Anthony se retiró a su cuarto antes de que vinieras Candy.-**

**Candy hecha a correr en dirección a la habitación, entra en la casona, los ojos arrasados, sube la escalera y golpea con todas sus energías la puerta llamándolo a viva voz!**

**-¡Anthony, abre la puerta por favor!- finalmente ante el silencio como toda respuesta abre y entra mirando en todas las direcciones. No hay nadie. El corazón se le hace un nudo y las lágrimas caen más abundantemente. Una tierna mano le toca el hombro y la hace reaccionar abruptamente. Es Albert. Su voz es apenas audible y triste, su ser lastimado al ver la deplorable condición de la muchacha.**

**-Anthony ha salido Candy, supongo que fue a su jardín de rosas.- Candy baja velozmente y corre en dirección a la fuente de los enamorados sin ver que Terry viene detrás de ella. Adelante la figura de Anthony se ve entre las rosas, a un costado de la magnífica fuente.**

**Candy corre hacia él hecha un mar de lágrimas. Al verla los ojos del joven se inundan de gran compasión y dolor. Con los brazos extendidos se sumerge en los brazos de su querido Anthony. Cada tanto reacciona con furia y con sus puños golpea el pecho de Anthony al tiempo que le grita - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué decidiste por mí?- Llora y llora hasta que ya no le quedan lágrimas, hasta que finalmente su corazón dolorido hace silencio sumido en el abrazo del joven. Así abrazada a él siente que el alma le vuelve lentamente al cuerpo, que las emociones se aquietan muy despacio y que una sensación de paz atraviesa el dolor desvaneciéndolo de a poco hasta darle la certeza de que todo está bien, de que no hay razón para desmoronarse, de que algo realmente maravilloso rodea todo lo conocido y que el amor reina vencedor. Candy levanta la vista y ve los ojos azules que había creído perdidos nuevamente, fijos en los de ella. La serenidad en persona brotan de esos hermosos ojos azules que la confortan y elevan su ser dulcemente. Terry, Albert y Dorothy, conmovidos por los gritos de Candy se han acercado a la pareja que sigue mirándose abstraídos el uno en el otro sin reparar en la existencia de los demás. Los tres presencian una escena difícil de olvidar. En los ojos de Candy comienzan a dibujarse pequeños brillos como estrellas que hacen eco en la mirada de Anthony. Las pequeñas estrellas brillan al tiempo que un intenso amor brota de ambos jóvenes al observarse. La paz se posesiona de los corazones al ver una gran sonrisa surgir de los labios de Candy. Anthony le acaricia una mejilla mientras le dice.**

**-Candy, Terry está esperándote. Ve con él.-**

**Candy se estremece y el dolor trata de apoderarse de su corazón de nuevo pero Anthony se adelanta.**

**-Candy… siempre podrás volver conmigo si así lo deseas. Pero sé que no puedes tomar esa decisión ahora.-**

**-¡Anthony yo…! El llanto trata de aprisionar sus ojos nuevamente pero la tierna voz de Anthony vuelve a ganarle.**

**-Candy, esto puede dolerte pero dime….¿puedes decidir entre Terry o yo en este momento?- Anthony mira en dirección a Terry.**

**Candy voltea y ve que Terry la observa con una expresión desgarradora. Sus ojos vuelven a arrasarse. Anthony la toma de la barbilla y vuelve a hacer que pose su vista en la de él. La dulce mirada del joven vuelve a infundirle tranquilidad. Pero Candy se ve vacilante y descorazonada y evitando el colapso nuevamente Anthony agrega - Yo sé que no puedes hacerlo ahora.- abraza a Candy tiernamente contra su pecho. –Y tampoco tienes que hacerlo ya que hoy la decisión la he tomado yo por ti- separa a la joven y la besa en la mejilla, luego mira en torno a Terry y le pide. -Terry, por favor lleva a Candy al coche, todo está preparado para que partan ahora mismo.-**

**Terry reacciona y se acerca rápidamente extendiéndole su mano a Candy, ésta mira a Anthony que le sonríe animándola a que lo haga. Candy toma la mano de Terry que la abraza protectoramente conduciéndola hacia el coche recordando las palabras que Anthony le dijera momentos atrás: **_**"**__**quisiera que luego del reencuentro te la llevaras de inmediato, no importa lo que ella te diga, el hecho de que se quedara aquí entre los dos sólo la confundiría y la haría sufrir**__**."**_** Ahora más que nunca esas palabras muestran estar en lo cierto. Dorothy saluda a Candy con un abrazo y le da confianza diciéndole.**

**-Sé feliz Candy, tú te lo mereces y ya es hora de que lo seas.- Candy devuelve el abrazo y le da un beso.**

**-¡Gracias Dorothy! Eres una gran amiga para mí.-**

**Albert toma el volante y la pareja se acomoda en el asiento trasero. El auto avanza y Candy mira hacia atrás, sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas pero mira a Terry lo toma de la mano y le sonríe. El corazón de Terry se reconforta y la luz vuelve a sus ojos. Finalmente toma el mentón de la joven y le dice con franqueza.**

**-Anthony está en lo cierto mi amor. Siempre puedes volver si así lo deseas. Tendremos nuestra segunda oportunidad y el día en que tú estés decidida aceptarás casarte conmigo o volverás con Anthony. Tú me lo harás saber. ¿De acuerdo?-**

**Candy sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. –Sí mi amor, el día que lo decida te lo haré saber.-**

**El camino arbolado se extiende delante de ellos con una variedad de exquisitos aromas y un futuro prometedor comienza a vislumbrarse lentamente en sus corazones.**

**NOTA DE LA ESCRITORA: Este capítulo es el que más me ha costado escribir, ha sido desgarrador para mí ya que amo a Anthony con todo mi ser pero Candy aun tiene una materia pendiente con Terry, es mi intención que pueda cerrarla. Necesito que Anthony se quede solo para poder ayudar a otros seres que él quiere mucho. Anthonyfans no se descorazonen, al final todo será maravilloso pero para todos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**El Retorno de Anthony **

**Capítulo XVI El perdón.**

**El lago cristalino refleja las montañas nevadas iluminadas con tonos rojizos y naranjas en un amanecer espléndido en Lakewood, una joven de rizados y rubios cabellos observa la salida del sol maravillada, su vestido celeste es mecido por una cálida brisa que, junto con los fuertes colores, da a la escena una sensación extraña. Todo es demasiado claro y vívido aún más que en la vida real. Anthony ve a la distancia la figura de la muchacha y su corazón se acelera con el presentimiento, camina rápidamente hacia ella y la reconoce de inmediato, los rizos de la muchacha son acariciados por el suave viento cuando él pronuncia su nombre…… -¡Candy!- la jóven voltea de inmediato al oír su nombre -¡Anthony!- su rostro es extremadamente bello y Anthony toma sus manos entre las suyas encantado al verla frente a frente. **

**-Candy ¿cómo estás?-**

**-Estoy muy bien gracias ¿y cómo estás tú?-**

**-Dichoso de verte…. Dime Candy….-**

**-¿Sí Anthony?- Los ojos de la muchacha irradian luz como de diminutas estrellas.**

**-¿Eres feliz?- Anthony la mira con gran ternura y aguarda tranquilamente la respuesta.**

**-Sí, Anthony, soy muy feliz….. y tú?-**

**- Ahora lo soy- ambos sonríen y sus corazones se expanden libres. Candy deja de reír antes que él y lo observa embelesada, esa dulce sonrisa que ella tan bien conoce… esos ojos tiernos que siempre la apaciguan…. Un extraña sensación abraza el corazón de la joven que deja de sentir las tibias manos del muchacho en las suyas…. el paisaje se torna oscuro y comienza a moverse en derredor suyo hasta volverse totalmente negro y líneas plateadas rectas que pasan a gran velocidad a su alrededor le dan la impresión de estar retrocediendo en el tiempo…. De pronto las líneas se desvanecen y el paisaje cambia abruptamente, un caballo blanco con una de sus patas aprisionada en una trampa y el cuerpo de un joven volando por los aires hasta dar fuertemente contra las hierbas la sobresaltan, su corazón parece estallar al tiempo que levanta sus brazos gritando su nombre desesperada**

**-¡Anthonyyyyyyyyyyyy!-**

**Candy despierta completamente sudada, su corazón latiendo con gran dolor y sus manos extendidas al vacío buscando en la leve penumbra…**

**-¡Candy! ¿Estás bien?.- La voz preocupada de Terry y el tacto de sus tiernos brazos sosteniéndola en el lecho la traen al tiempo presente. Confundida aún voltea su vista para fijarla en la de Terry.**

**-¡Terry!... sí…. Yo….. Sólo he tenido una pesadilla….- Candy recoge su cabello con su mano derecha.**

**-¿Otra vez mi amor? ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-**

**Candy ya en sí sonríe ante el rostro preocupado de su prometido y acaricia una de sus mejillas.**

**-Sí, gracias. Ya todo está bien.- Candy abraza a Terry fuertemente y éste besa su frente con ternura, permanecen así unos minutos y luego el joven besa la diminuta nariz de Candy, su mejilla derecha y finalmente sus labios, el beso es correspondido con avidez de tal forma que enciende al muchacho transformando el beso en pura pasión…..pasión a la que ambos se entregan…….**

* * *

**-¡Buenos días Anthony!-**

**-¡Buenos días Dorothy! ¿Qué hora es….? ¡Creo que me he quedado dormido!-**

**-Así es señor, son las ocho de la mañana.-**

**-¿¡Las ocho ya?!- Anthony asombrado se estira y luego bosteza y sonríe mostrando su alegría.**

**-Se lo ve muy feliz hoy señor.-**

**-Sí lo estoy, he soñado con Candy y me ha dicho que era feliz, por eso estoy muy contento esta mañana, además éste será un gran día.-**

**Sí, el señor Albert llegará al mediodía en **_su_** compañía.-**

**-Lo sé, he estado esperando este día por varios meses.-**

**Anthony se ve un poco ansioso.**

**- Varios meses….- Dorothy piensa en voz alta, los últimos años han creado una relación especial entre ambos, que parecen más amigos que señor y mucama.**

**-Sé lo que estás pensando Dorothy…. –**

**-Lo siento señor no quise…- Anthony la interrumpe.**

**-No te preocupes Dorothy, no me lastima en lo absoluto. No parece cierto que Candy haya partido hace ya cinco meses. Bien mejor me apresuro para poder desayunar con mi primo.-**

**-Me retiro. El señor Archie puede que me necesite en estos momentos.-**

**-Claro Dorothy, él está acostumbrado a que lo sirvan.- Anthony sonríe cómplice y le guiña el ojo a la muchacha, que le contesta asintiendo con su cabeza y se retira.**

**-¡Ah! ¡Ya era hora de que te levantaras! ¿Son esas las formas en las que atiendes a todas tus visitas Anthony?- Anthony ríe sin darle importancia a las quejas.**

**-Buenos días Archie. La verdad es que eres mi primera visita en años. Por lo menos la única que se ha instalado en mi casa por una semana. Y dime, ¿ya te han contestado los Britter? ¿Van a posponer la boda?-**

**-Sí. Nos casaremos dentro de un año cuando la salud de la madre de Annie esté totalmente restablecida. ¿Y tú, ya has comprado tu traje? Recuerda que serás nuestro padrino.-**

**-Eso lo dejo por tu cuenta primo, tú eres mejor eligiendo.- Anthony ríe alegremente. Archie lo mira largo rato con actitud de reproche.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede ahora Archie?-**

**-Es sólo que no comprendo cómo puedes verte tan feliz-**

**-Por favor Archie, no empieces de nuevo con eso.- La mirada de Anthony es suplicante y conmueve un poco a Archie aunque no del todo como para acallarlo.**

**- ¡Es que no puedo comprender Anthony! ¡cómo pudiste dejarla ir con Terry! ¡Ella te ama a ti, yo ví cómo te miraba aquel día cuando fueron a visitar el Hogar de Pony!-**

**-¡Por favor Archie, ya basta! ¿Cómo voy a hacerte entender que no siento la distancia entre ella y yo? La siento conmigo en todo momento. Además su corazón vive en Lakewood tanto como en el Hogar de Pony. No tengo la culpa de que no puedas sentirlo.- Anthony mira a Archie en tono burlón lo cual enoja aún más a su primo.**

**-Bueno, ¿qué pasa? Desayuna rápido. ¿Qué no tienes trabajo con tus rosas hoy?- Archie se ve verdaderamente molesto. Anthony sonríe feliz de haber logrado su cometido: hacer que Archie dejara de hablar de Candy y aprovecha para cambiar de tema.**

**-Sé porqué estás tan nervioso hoy. ¿Te quedarás?-**

**-No. No soy como tú Anthony, me cuesta perdonar. No estaré aquí cuando llegue.-**

**-¿De modo que te vas hoy?-**

**-Sí, no has aprendido cómo tratar a las visitas- Archie mira a Anthony socarronamente y ambos hacen blanco en la cabeza del otro con las servilletas.**

**-Parecen dos niños.- La voz sobresalta a los primos que se ponen de pie al instante.**

**-¿¡Albert ya está aquí!?- la voz de Archie es casi un susurro y muestra su preocupación. Albert ríe abiertamente. No Archie vendrá al mediodía. He venido a decirte que harías bien en irte ahora mismo, quizás desee venir antes.-**

**- De acuerdo iré a empacar.- Archie saluda con una reverencia y sube rápidamente las escaleras.**

**-¿Cómo está? La voz de Anthony es de un sincero interés.**

**-Lo verás por ti mismo sobrino. Debo irme, me está esperando.-**

**-Claro ve tío, me siento bastante impaciente.-**

**Albert coloca su mano en el hombro de su sobrino y comenta con comprensión.**

**-Todo saldrá bien Anthony, si fuera otro quizás me sentiría muy nervioso pero sabiendo que eres tú, tengo la certeza de que todo estará bien.- y agrega –cuando venga al mediodía no me quedaré, creo que es mejor que se encuentren a solas.-**

**-Gracias Albert- Anthony toca con su mano la de su tío en señal de agradecimiento, éste le contesta asintiendo con su cabeza.**

**-¿Archie estás listo ya?- La voz de Albert resuena potente en la casona. Archie aparece apresurado con las maletas a cuestas.**

**-Sí, vamos llévame a la estación que allí tomaré un coche hasta la mansión de los Britter, Annie debe de haber llegado hoy desde Nueva York…..- Archie piensa en esto unos segundos y agrega excitado dándose cuenta –¡Quizás ya esté esperándome!-**

**Anthony se acerca a su primo y ambos se abrazan calurosamente. Luego Albert y Archie se alejan a toda velocidad dejando a Anthony pensativo. Sube al estudio y sigue trabajando en su libro durante un largo tiempo.**

**-Permiso Anthony, un coche acaba de llegar. Voy a recibir su visita. Sólo quería que se preparara.-**

**La voz de Dorothy es de extremo nerviosismo y luego de alertar a su señor corre escaleras abajo. Anthony la sigue para esperar en el salón de estar. De pie con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza observa la puerta, **

**por fin ha llegado el momento que tanto ha ansiado. Anthony está muy feliz. Sin embargo lo que presencian sus ojos le parten el corazón despertando en él una gran compasión. La dama lujosa pero sobriamente vestida atraviesa el umbral con pesadez al caminar, sus cabellos recogidos en un rodete, antes grises, se han vuelto blancos como la nieve y unas profundas arrugas, resultado de intensos sufrimientos han surcado drásticamente su rostro. Los ojos anteriormente altivos y fríos están dirigidos a sus pies. No lo puede mirar a los ojos. Anthony elevado por un sentimiento de inmensa conmiseración exclama con toda la dulzura de **

**la que es capaz su voz.**

**-¡Tía Abuela!- **

**Las palabras dichas con tanto amor y alegría sobresaltan a la señora que levanta la vista casi como un acto reflejo, clavándose en los cariñosos ojos de su sobrino favorito que la miran como si estuvieran viendo un tesoro largamente esperado. No hay el más mínimo vestigio de resentimiento en esos ojos azules, tan amorosos como antes de que ella lo traicionara con la mentira que lo sumió en años de depresión y lo ató a una silla de ruedas. La mentira que le arrebatara**

**lo que él más amaba. La recia señora siente el abrazo de su sobrino sin poder siquiera reaccionar. En ese abrazo puede sentir el amor de su Anthony penetrar dentro de su ser, movilizándolo todo en su interior hasta llegar a la capa de hielo que siempre ha recubierto su corazón… pero que, en estos últimos meses, ha sido resquebrajada por el dolor del arrepentimiento.**

**El calor del elevado sentimiento de Anthony**

**penetra esta sólida capa quebrándola por completo,**

**eliminando la frialdad de una vez para siempre. El corazón de la Sra Elroy late libre por primera vez, se ensancha y respira y una oleada de algo desconocido para ella, sube por su pecho hasta llegar a sus ojos que estallan en lágrimas calientes de agradecimiento, demostrándoselo a su sobrino.**

**-Tía abueelaaa no llore por favor, he estado esperándola porque estaba muy ansioso de verla. La he extrañado mucho.- Estas palabras tiernas caen como un bálsamo en el corazón doliente de la dama que abraza y acaricia los cabellos dorados de Anthony como toda contestación al tiempo que derrama aun más lágrimas. **

**Ambos permanecen así por largo tiempo hasta que la matriarca se percata de la presencia de la criada que los mira desde la mitad del salón secándose los ojos llorosos con un pañuelo. La señora carraspea y recobra su compostura habitual fruto de su estricta educación. Anthony voltea y mira en dirección a la mirada de su segunda madre y ve a Dorothy que no sabe cómo reaccionar. La muchacha, que a pesar de saber el engaño de la mujer aprendió a quererla tal como es, se encuentra muy emocionada con este reencuentro, pero conociendo la rigurosidad de la señora tiembla ante el atrevimiento que su presencia representa, pero ante su propio asombro y el de Anthony escucha a la señora Elroy con voz amable decirle.**

**-Dorothy, qué alegría ver que cuidaste tan bien a mi sobrino. Estoy en deuda contigo.- la dama también seca sus lágrimas.**

**Ambos, Anthony y Dorothy se quedan petrificados con sus bocas bien abiertas ante las palabras proferidas con cariño y gratitud. Dorothy termina de secarse las lágrimas y contesta con humildad.**

**- Yo sólo he cumplido con mis obligaciones señora Elroy…. Pero muchas gracias por considerarme.-**

**La solemne dama asiente con la cabeza, se aferra a uno de los brazos de Anthony y solicita. – Vamos, muéstrame tu trabajo con las rosas Anthony, paseemos por el jardín-**

**-Claro Tía abuela- Anthony irradia felicidad y la tía abuela acaricia con ternura el rostro ahora aniñado de su sobrino.**

**Ya adentrados en el jardín habla con mayor soltura.**

**- Sé que no es a Dorothy a quien debo mi mayor agradecimiento, pero no he visto que se encuentre en la casa, dime Anthony ¿dónde está Candy?-**

**Anthony levanta su vista al cielo emanando una gran paz, que es percibida por la matrona y luego contesta:**

**Se ha marchado con su prometido a Nueva York, Tía Abuela-**

**-¿Prometido? Pensé que te casarías con ella finalmente- el asombro aparece en la avejentada faz de la señora.**

**- Pues me casaré con ella. Si ella así lo decide.- la determinación en la afirmación de Anthony pone alegre a la señora.**

**-Ya veo- ¿y si se decide por su prometido?-**

**-La amaré hasta que muera de todas formas Tía Abuela- Anthony posa sus dulces ojos en los castaños de su segunda madre y ésta ve la confianza que ellos transmiten.**

**-Entiendo. Pues espero entonces que te elija a ti, Anthony, considero que Candy sabrá comprender que tú eres la mejor opción para ella.-**

**La dama mira a su sobrino con paz en su mirada, la paz adquirida por el perdón de Anthony.**

**Tía y sobrino recorren los amplios jardines extasiados con el aroma de las Dulce Candys y disfrutando de la espléndida belleza del lugar. Charlan sobre nimiedades una vez compartido lo importante, pero Anthony sabe que ha recuperado a su segunda madre y que ahora la relación ha cambiado para siempre.**

**Rosemary los contempla feliz y sonríe satisfecha desde el paraíso.**


	17. Chapter 17

El Retorno de Anthony  
Capítulo XVII Una pareja perfecta.

Las entradas se han vendido como pan caliente en el principal teatro de Chicago y los espectadores hacen cola fuera del recinto para disfrutar el estreno de Hamlet, obra en la cual el actor principal es Terrence Grandchester, un joven cuya fama aumenta día a día.  
El nerviosismo crece ante el inminente comienzo de la obra y tras bambalinas los actores aprestan sus vestuarios y últimos repasos de sus líneas con gran compenetración.  
Candy en un amplio espacio entre los camarines y el escenario espera a Terry para alentarlo con su presencia.  
- ¡Cuánto se está tardando Terry esta vez!.- Candy habla en voz alta.  
Una mano suave se apoya en su hombro infundiéndole confianza.  
-¿Otra vez preocupándote Candy? Ya verás que estará listo con tiempo de sobra. Terry es muy profesional con respecto al horario.  
-¡Susana! Me asustaste. Sí tienes razón no tengo porqué preocuparme.- Candy sonríe y le guiña el ojo a la joven actriz retirada, ambas sonríen.  
- ¡Candy se te ve tan feliz! tú y Terry hacen una pareja perfecta. He de admitir que ahora que te conozco entiendo porqué Terry te ama tanto. Estuve tan equivocada al pensar que él llegaría a amarme como a ti algún día….. yo creo que he comprendido que me había enamorado de Terry el actor….. pero no realmente de Terry porque no lo conocía como tú…. lo admiraba como lo sigo haciendo y confundí ese sentimiento de admiración con amor. Pero sólo hasta que conocí el verdadero amor fue que comprendí mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Terry ¿sabes?- Susana sonríe recordando - Me refiero a que en realidad él siempre fue rudo y seco conmigo, nunca se abrió y yo nunca lo llegué a conocer realmente. ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciega?- Susana sonríe y sus mejillas se ruborizan un poco.  
-Así es mi amor, cuánto me alegra que todo eso haya quedado en el pasado.- El joven toma a Susana por la cintura desde atrás y besa una de sus mejillas dulcemente.  
-¡Ian!- Susana se sobresalta y sonríe complacida por la amorosa sorpresa, aferrándose a uno de sus brazos.  
-¡Hola Candy!-  
- ¡Buenas noches Ian! Candy sonríe cálidamente al hermoso joven productor.  
- Oye, estoy de acuerdo con Susana Candy, tú y Terry hacen una pareja perfecta. Candy sonríe agradecida desde el fondo de su corazón, donde a pesar de ella misma algo se agita ante tal aseveración varias veces repetida.  
-¡Claro! Siempre lo supe, desde el primer día que la ví en aquel transatlántico, aunque sólo me di cuenta algún tiempo después.- Terry abraza a Candy desde atrás tal y como lo hiciera Ian con Susana.  
-¡Terry! ¡ por fin! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me tenías preocupada!- Candy se da vuelta y abraza al joven actor que lanza una sonora risotada.  
-¡Candy, el que va a actuar soy yo! Si yo no estoy nervioso…. ¿porqué lo estás tú?- Terry sigue riendo.  
Candy frunce su nariz mostrando su molestia en un gesto que hace que Susana e Ian sumen sus carcajadas a las de Terry.  
-¡Bien, ríanse pero yo no soy actriz y no puedo evitar estar muy nerviosa ante un estreno! No pertenezco al mundo del teatro como Uds. Y esto me pone los pelos de punta!-  
-¡Ven mi amor! Dame tu beso de la suerte.- Terry toma a Candy con ternura y la besa, Candy se olvida de su preocupación y se pierde en el beso de su amado.  
-Bien Terry es hora de reunirte con el resto del elenco. Dejemos a las damas para que puedan ir a sus butacas.  
-De acuerdo Ian. ¡Nos vemos amor!-  
-¡Sí! ¡Vamos Susana que Guita debe de estar por comenzar a cantar y no me la quiero perder por nada del mundo! ¡No importa cuántas veces la escuche, su voz siempre me llega al alma!- Las dos jóvenes apuran su paso para llegar al palco. No bien se sientan una angelical voz comienza una melodía suave y profunda a la vez, los vellos de todos los presentes se erizan ante tan sublime interpretación. El teatro está completo, no sobra ni una sola butaca.  
-¿No es maravillosa Susana?-  
-Sí, ¡Guita es increíble!, pensar que con la fortuna que tiene su padre ella no necesitaría hacer esto para vivir… pero su amor por el canto le ha hecho dejar todo atrás y dedicarse a su vocación.-  
-Es cierto, excepto cuando la naturaleza la llama y se retira a su casa del bosque para vivir sola con sus animales.- Candy sonríe ante la veracidad de sus propias palabras. - A veces pienso que su vocación sólo se ve en peligro ante su espíritu aventurero y su necesidad de naturaleza. Si lo pienso seriamente me recuerda mucho a otra persona que conozco.- Candy ríe muy despacito evocando el rostro de Albert.  
-Ya terminó de cantar Candy, pronto la tendremos con nosotras.-  
-¡Qué bien, ya va a comenzar la obra! Terry estará soberbio.-  
-Sí, es el mejor actor que he conocido.-  
-¡Hola chicas, ya llegué, no me quiero perder nada!-  
-¡Guita, ven siéntate aquí!- Guita se sienta a la derecha de Candy, mientras que Susana se encuentra a su izquierda. La joven cantante luce un vestido beige claro, que resalta su cabello largo castaño ondulado, su tez es blanca como la nieve y de sus finos pómulos resaltan unos hermosos ojos negros como el azabache. Su cuerpo esbelto es escultural y de una belleza élfica indescriptible y es tan delicada como la brisa de primavera. Las tres muchachas se compenetran a fondo en la obra. Los actos pasan con sus intervalos y todos muy emocionados aplauden finalmente a todo el elenco, pero al aparecer Terry el público lo ovaciona con inusitado fervor.  
-¡Han estado espléndidos!- Susana aplaude fuertemente.  
-¡Terry ha estado espectacular! ¿Verdad Candy?-  
-¡Sí Guita, ha estado increíble!-  
-¡Vamos chicas, bajemos y esperémoslos afuera que va a haber tanta gente para saludarlos que mejor evitamos la muchedumbre!-  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Susi, además debemos cuidarte ¿cómo te va con esa pierna ortopédica?- Candy espera su respuesta con mucho interés.  
-Pues muy bien, aunque a veces todavía me duele un poco.-  
-Te vamos a llevar con Ian Susi, nosotras esperaremos afuera.- Guita le ofrece el brazo y Susana se aferra a ella, Candy hace otro tanto y ambas jóvenes la conducen con su esposo.  
- Tengo que buscar mi bolso y mi saco en mi camerino Candy ¿Te adelantas?-  
- Sí, claro. Estaré escondida en la entrada del teatro a la izquierda, allí pasaré totalmente desapercibida y cuando Terry se desocupe de su público me irá a buscar en ese lugar.-  
-Bien nos vemos abajo, entonces.-  
Candy se apresura a bajar evitando la muchedumbre y sigilosamente se aposta en el rincón acordado y espera pacientemente la llegada de Terry y Guita.  
Sin embargo después de unos quince minutos de espera una voz proveniente de la oscuridad detrás de una columna la sobresalta.  
-Hola Candy.- en la mordaz disonancia de aquel tono reconoce a la inconfundible corrosiva persona que se le acerca. Sin voltear a verla contesta alerta.  
-Hola Elisa.- Elisa camina hasta ubicarse a su lado y ambas se miran después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo.  
-Veo que sigue interesándote el teatro.- Candy se apresura a cortar la tensión entre ambas con una salida social.  
-Pues claro, es algo común en la esfera en que me muevo… aunque para ti ahora es algo de todos los días por lo que me han contado… finalmente conseguiste lo que querías ¿verdad Candy?.-  
-Si te refieres a ser feliz, sí Elisa, soy muy feliz ahora.-  
Ante la respuesta de Candy, Elisa suelta una risotada maliciosa.  
-Pues claro, conseguiste estar con el actorcito, el noble venido a menos, eso es lo que querías y lo has conseguido te felicito.-  
- ¡Terry es un excelente actor Elisa! ¡Y no le importan los títulos nobiliarios!….¡Y a mí tampoco!.-  
-Bien, después de todo son el uno para el otro, no esperaba menos.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-  
- Lo que quiero decir Candy es que tú sigues siendo la misma hipócrita de siempre, igual que Terry que finge ser un actor cuando en realidad debería estar con los Granchester y heredar lo que por sangre le corresponde. Pero no claro, pretende desprestigiar a su padre jugando a la actuación por el mundo.-  
-¡Cállate! ¡No puedes hablar así Terry! ¡Tú no sabes nada de él!-  
-¡Sé lo suficiente, pero tú eres peor que él! ¡Fingiste que amabas a Anthony cuando Terry parecía estar irremediablemente comprometido con Susana, ayudaste a que se repusiera para luego abandonarlo a su suerte cuando tu actorzucho se vio libre de su compromiso!.-  
El asombro de Candy al escuchar esas palabras se refleja en sus ojos y una daga muy afilada se clava en el centro de su pecho al escuchar pronunciar el nombre de Anthony. Su ser enmudecido da pie a una nueva arremetida.  
-Clarooo….. no puedes hablar porque sabes que es cierto todo lo que digo. ¿Sabes una cosa Candy? Siempre supe que no amabas realmente a Anthony, desde la primera vez que supiste que estaba interesada en él, tú te propusiste arrebatármelo y ahora que él ha caído en desgracia y apenas si es conocido en la alta sociedad prefieres quedarte con Terry por su creciente fama pues sabes que si eso no le funciona aún le queda su herencia como noble inglés. ¡Hipócrita! ¡Si no te hubieras entrometido entre Anthony y yo no le hubiera sucedido nada malo y ahora estaríamos felizmente casados…. Después de todo la tía abuela siempre vió con buenos ojos nuestro futuro compromiso ¡Pero no! ¡Tú tenías que arruinarlo todo en ese entonces y ahora que le has partido el corazón abandonándolo por Terry tienes el atrevimiento de decir alegremente que eres feliz!  
Por eso digo que eres una hipócrita peor que Terry, ya que él sólo ha hecho enfadar a su padre, en cambio tú has destrozado la vida de Anthony y la mía.-  
Las palabras cáusticas de Elisa carcomen la nueva merecida felicidad que ha logrado Candy y ésta siente aun más fuerte el dolor punzante en el pecho que le dificulta respirar libremente. El rostro hermoso de Anthony se le presenta en su mente y ante la percepción de sus dulces ojos Candy siente su ser desfallecer. Unas palabras dichas casi inconscientemente brotan de sus labios cual frase hipnótica de autoconvencimiento.  
-¡No.. No.. Yo amo a Terry, pero…no…no… yo amo a Terry!- Las lágrimas surcan sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.  
-¡Vamos Candy! ¡Deja la actuación para Terrence! ¿Quieres? ¡No vas a conmoverme con esas lágrimas de cocodrilo! Pero despreocúpate Candy que ahora que Anthony está solo y triste por tu desprecio es mi turno de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Yo lo consolaré y ganaré su amor de nuevo, ya verás.  
Así que después de todo debo agradecer tu decisión, ya que de esa forma me das una nueva oportunidad de conquistar el corazón de Anthony. Sólo quería decirte esto Candy. Tú continúa siendo feliz con Terry.- Y dándole la espalda y hablándole si siquiera mirarla Elisa se despide haciendo gala de su habitual sarcasmo.  
-Adiós Candy.-  
Candy se encuentra nuevamente ante un gran sufrimiento interno, había pensado en los últimos meses que por fin había logrado ser feliz después de tantos años de dolor y soledad, pero no puede evitar ver que su corazón aun esconde un profundo amor por Anthony, su subconsciente quiere mostrárselo en las pesadillas de cada noche, que él vive, que él vive y la espera como ella lo deseara aquel día fatal, pero ella lo niega día a día y el inmenso amor que le entrega Terry y que ella también siente por él acalla el otro sentimiento, ocultándolo muy dentro de su corazón. Ante este descubrimiento resurge una pena tortuosa en su alma. Los minutos pasan sin que ella pueda percibirlos, voces, sonidos de carruajes y luces multicolores vibran a su alrededor como en un ensueño mientras las lágrimas anegan su rostro una vez más.  
-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Qué te sucede Candy! respóndeme!-  
Candy escucha una voz lejana que la llama y trata de fijar su mirada nebulosa en pos de esa voz hasta que enfoca a una joven con gran preocupación en su semblante.  
-¡Guita! - Candy se arroja en sus brazos y llora amargamente. La dulce cantante acaricia a su amiga y trata de consolarla aunque no encuentra realmente cómo. Finalmente la pecosa se siente algo confortada y trata de recobrar la compostura antes de que llegue Terry. Guita al verla mejor confiesa avergonzada.  
-Lo siento Candy, no puede evitar escuchar la conversación…. Todo sucedió tan rápido y yo no pensé que te estuviera afectando lo que ella decía….. Pues pensé que Terry era tu único amor….. Sabía de Anthony… no lo puedo negar….. Aquella vez que nos encontramos con tus amigas Annie y Paty…. .ellas me contaron sobre él ¿sabes? Quería saber todo sobre ti Candy, me impresionaste desde la primera vez que te vi y pues…. Yo les pedí que me contaran tu vida… pero nunca pensé que seguías sintiendo algo por ése joven… o… ¿entendí mal y me equivoco?.-  
Ante el silencio de su amiga Guita agrega.  
-Perdóname Candy, no es asunto mío. Pero quiero ayudarte. Te quiero mucho, en los pocos meses que hemos estado viajando de ciudad en ciudad con la compañía Sttraford me he encariñado mucho contigo y ya siento que somos amigas de toda la vida.-  
-No, discúlpame tú Guita. También te considero una de mis mejores amigas pero…. Siempre he soportado mis problemas yo sola y he tratado de no preocupar a la gente que quiero con mis cosas. Cada uno tiene lo suyo para soportar y no tengo derecho a cargar a nadie con mis dificultades. Pero muchas gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda.  
-Bueno, creo que ya me he dado cuenta de que esa es tu filosofía de vida Candy, pero déjame decirte que opino que es hora de que abras tu corazón a alguien más, alguien que sea neutral, alguien que quizás te pudiera dar un consejo o un aliento o simplemente un abrazo confortador llegado el caso.-  
Candy sonríe ante estas palabras ya que esa persona siempre ha existido para ella, sólo que ahora se ha hecho cargo de un inmenso y acaudalado imperio econónimo y los viajes de negocios y las ocupaciones relacionadas apenas si le dejan tiempo para reunirse con ella.  
-¡Albert!- pronuncia por lo bajo.  
-¿Cómo?-  
-Albert es esa persona que tú dices Guita.-  
-¿Tu tutor Candy? ¿El Sr. Williams Andry?  
-Sí. Sólo que ahora ya casi no tiene tiempo para mí. Siempre está muy ocupado y yo no quiero m…-  
Guita no permita que termine la frase sino que la finaliza ella misma  
-No quiero molestarlo con mis problemas ¿verdad? –  
Candy sonríe y sus mejillas se sonrojan, se encuentra vulnerable.  
-Mira Candy creo que deberías encontrar "otra" persona además de él. ¿Qué tal yo eh?.-  
Candy sonríe más animada, siente que su amiga la ayuda a recobrar su compostura y reconoce que tiene poder de persuasión y cierto toque de sentido común parecido al de su querido Albert.  
-Ven, límpiate la cara con mi pañuelo y déjame que retoque un poco el maquillaje que te pusimos con Susana. ¡Ajá¡ acá tengo lo necesario en mi cartera.  
La dulce joven se apresura para dejar a Candy tal como estaba antes del llanto.  
-¡Excelente! ¡Has quedado aún más bonita! Si es que eso es posible.- Guita ríe con ganas y Candy finalmente se le une, retornando en ella su tono alegre de costumbre.  
- ¡ Fuiiiiiii! ¡Veo que lo pasan muy bien mientras esperan jovencitas!- El silbido y el comentario de Terry llama la atención de las damiselas.  
-¡Terry! ¡Por fin llegaste!- Candy corre a abrazarlo, la sola visión del magnéticamente apuesto joven tranquiliza el corazón de la muchacha que siente como si todo lo demás hubiera sido parte de una de sus pesadillas.  
Guita por otro lado observa cómo Candy se hunde en los acogedores brazos de Terry y, a pesar de ver a Candy nuevamente feliz, una extraña sensación deja su corazón intranquilo.  
-Bien. Es hora de asistir a la fiesta en honor a los actores donde asistirá la alta sociedad de Chicago. De más está decir que sé lo que ambos piensan de estas fiestas pero no podemos faltar. ¡Vamos Candy, Terry! Me adelantaré para dejarlos solos.-  
-¡Oh no! ¡Ven Guita! Estamos bien contigo.-  
-Como lo deseen. Gracias.-  
Los tres jóvenes suben al carruaje que los llevará a una nueva fiesta, en una nueva ciudad de un ya repetido nuevo estreno. La pareja y su amiga charlan despreocupadamente. Terry tratando de olvidar la fiesta por delante. Guita, tratando de olvidar el sufrimiento que por vez primera presenciara en su amiga y Candy dándose cuenta que no puede olvidar el otro par de ojos azules escondidos en su corazón y su mente.


	18. Chapter 18

El Retorno de Anthony  
Capítulo XVII  
Cambios profundos

La mañana se despliega en el jardín de las rosas en la sencilla casona de los Andry y la joven inunda sus pulmones con la embriagadora fragancia de las Dulce Candy, aún humedecidas por el reciente rocío.  
Su anhelante corazón late agitado por el pronto reencuentro. En su mente pende la imagen del muchacho que robara su corazón de chiquilla, el único con el que deseara alguna vez, compartir su dicha.  
La imagen y el aroma de las rosas retrotraen su vivencia a muchos años atrás hasta su niñez…. Otro enorme jardín de rosas de otros colores se presentan el recuerdo, jardín que termina en un precioso portal: el portal de las rosas. Un angelical niño corretea alrededor de su encantadora madre mientras ella lo observa deslumbrada.  
-¡Anthony! ¿Mira quién ha venido a jugar contigo?-  
-¡Elisa!- sus ojos se llenan de gozo al verla y ella corre hacia él atraída como por un imán.  
-¡Hola Anthony! La tía abuela le dijo a mi madre que habías vuelto y he venido a visitarte.- El corazón le late emocionado.  
-¡Qué bueno Elisa! ¡Te he extrañado mucho!- la franqueza del joven deleita el corazón de la pequeña.  
El alegre recuerdo se difumina y pasa abruptamente a otro menos feliz. El niño vestido completamente de negro luto llora entre las mismas rosas.  
--¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Porqué te fuiste?-  
La niña corre hacia el pequeño y lo abraza. El se aferra a ella fuertemente y el corazón de la chiquilla late veloz ante su contacto.  
-¡No llores Anthony! ¡Yo siempre estaré a tu lado! - La gran emoción que la embarga la empuja a exclamar en voz alta -¡te amo!-  
El niño deja de llorar súbitamente y se separa de ella, con lágrimas aún en sus ojos la observa fijamente. El azul de su mirada deshace el corazón de la niña, que se sonroja ante sus propias palabras. Así expuesta y vulnerable escucha al niño que responde con calma.  
-Elisa, yo lo siento… te quiero mucho pero… sólo como prima y amiga… no creo poder llegar a amar a nadie…. A menos que tenga la mirada… como la de mi madre…-  
Estas palabras caen como mil gruesas espinas en su corazón, rompiéndolo en pedazos, la niña se esfuerza por no llorar pero no puede hacerlo, las palabras del pequeño resuenan una y otra vez en sus oídos mientras que las espinas vuelven a clavársele cada vez que las escucha. De sus ojos brotan sendas lágrimas calientes. El rechazo es tan doloroso para ella que deja de ver esos ojos azul cielo y echa a correr hacia el bosque llorando amargamente. A mitad de camino se detiene y golpea su pecho dolorido. Las espinas siguen clavándose atormentándola. La pequeña hace fuerza para librarse de ellas y una extraña sensación transforma las espinas en algo gélido y duro que se extiende sobre su corazón cual escarcha invernal en un charco de agua. La escarcha helada encierra el dolor apaciguándolo, dando luz a un nuevo sentimiento, desconocido hasta entonces por la niña: despecho.  
La niña lucha contra él pero cuando éste cede reaparece el dolor, punzante y agudo que le quita la respiración. Finalmente el nuevo sentimiento vence encerrando el dolor como en una cápsula y el inocente y alegre brillo de sus ojos desaparece para siempre. Una mirada fría y calculadora se instala en su lugar.  
El recuerdo torna en otro también poco feliz. Otra mañana en la que la niña busca a Anthony en el mismo jardín de las rosas y lo encuentra jugando con otros dos niños.  
-¡Hola Elisa! ¡Mira, estos son nuestros primos Stear y Archie han venido a quedarse conmigo! ¡Ya no estaré más solo!-  
La niña aprieta uno de sus puños dándose cuenta que ya no será su única compañera, ahora tendrá que compartirlo con esos dos mocosos. Aun así corre hacia su primo adorado para unirse al juego pero uno de los chiquillos de cabellos castaño claro y ojos miel se interpone en su camino diciéndole galantemente:  
-¡Este no es un juego para una dama! Treparemos algunos árboles.-  
El otro niño agrega alegremente rascándose la cabeza  
-¡En realidad tampoco es un juego para caballeros! Si nos ve la tía abuela nos castiga a todos… y más aun si nos ve induciendo a una niña a hacerlo.-  
La niña da un respingo elevando rápidamente su nariz en otra dirección y contesta:  
-¡por supuesto que no voy a hacerlo! ¡Yo soy una verdadera dama!-  
-¡Vamos! ¡No te enojes Elisa! ¡Te buscaré dentro de un rato y pasearemos los cuatro juntos, les enseñaremos a Stear y Archie los lugares que conocemos!-  
La dulce voz del niño de ojos azules calma su enojo, pero la niña sabe que desde que le confesara su amor el pequeño ya no tiene la misma acogida que antes para con ella y encuentra que la presencia de los otros niños es una escusa por parte de Anthony para ahondar la distancia entre ellos. Otra nueva capa de gélida escarcha recubre la anterior en alredor de su corazón.  
Un nuevo recuerdo sacude las memorias de Elisa. Una niña de cabellos oro rizados y ojos verdes como los de la difunta madre de Anthony acercándose a la puerta de su opulenta casa. Tan solo ver esos ojos a la distancia provoca un profundo odio, enraizado en las palabras de aquel pequeño. Todas las niñas con ojos verdes han sido objeto de su odio desde aquel desdichado día. Prontamente alista a su hermano Neil para darle una poca feliz bienvenida.  
El próximo recuerdo estremece de ira el corazón de Elisa: Anthony mirando con profundo amor en los ojos a la niña de cabellos rizados y mirada esmeralda. El odio es tan extremo que Elisa sacude su cabeza para borrar la odiosa faz de la aborrecida huérfana que le robara a su gran amor.  
El jardín de la casona con las rosas blancas reaparece a la vista de Elisa y la belleza del lugar tranquiliza la furia que su último recuerdo le provoca al tiempo que se escucha decir.  
-¡No! ¡No será igual! ¡Esta vez ella no volverá! Ha decidido quedarse con Terry y ya no volverá a interponerse de nuevo. Anthony estará desolado y yo podré ocupar el lugar que me corresponde a su lado. ¡Esta vez él me aceptará! ¡Ya lo verás Candy!-  
Y así resuelta Elisa recorre el encantador camino de rosas que su amado Anthony ha creado para solaz de los espectadores.  
En su pecho late apresuradamente la nueva esperanza de reconquistar a Anthony.  
Maleta en mano se encuentra en la puerta con la antigua criada que había desaparecido de su conocimiento años atrás.  
Dorothy se lleva la mano a la boca con una expresión de horror en su semblante.  
-¡Señorita Elisa!-  
-¡Qué modos son esos de saludar para una criada! ¡Saluda como corresponde!-  
Sin disimular su cara de espantado asombro Dorothy saluda –Buenos días señorita Elisa- sin responder a su saludo pregunta abiertamente.  
-¿Dónde está Anthony?-  
Ante el silencio de la mucama reclama.  
-¡Contesta!-  
-Bueno…. Yo……. El señor está levantado ya….en su dormitorio… pero debo ir a anunciarla primero- se apresura a decir.  
-¡No! ¡Deja! ¡Le daré la sorpresa yo misma! Elisa le pone su maleta en las manos bruscamente y se encamina escalera arriba a la habitación. La pobre criada se queda petrificada del terror sin saber qué hacer.  
Elisa corre directamente a una de las habitaciones, la que da al jardín, conoce bien a su primo y sabe que Anthony ama ver el jardín de lleno y golpea a la puerta.  
-Adelante, pasa.-  
Elisa abre la puerta, sus pulsaciones latiendo aceleradamente. Entra y permanece inmóvil y muda ante lo que ve. Anthony de espaldas a ella observa el jardín. Está increíblemente más alto de lo que recordara y su porte se ve tan noble como masculino. Sí, ahora él es un hombre. Su corazón se acelera aún más y no puede articular palabra alguna.  
-Hola Elisa- La dulce y pausada voz rompe el silencio.  
-Pero… pero… ¿cómo has sabido?….-  
-Te vi observando las rosas….- Anthony voltea en torno a ella y Elisa ve en su mente la imagen del muchachito de catorce años fundirse con la del joven que ahora la observa directamente. El semblante de Elisa se ilumina con la visión. Es aun más apuesto de lo que era, un halo luminoso pareciera rodear su rostro y sus ojos…….. de un azul encantador…. son aun más dulces y profundos de lo que ella recordara, un brillo especial los ilumina perturbándola como nunca antes. Se esfuerza por sonreírle pero está sencillamente deslumbrada.  
-¡Anthony! Yo…. Yo….. supe… y cuando lo supe … quise venir a verte….. darte una sorpresa..- balbucea.  
Los ojos del joven la hechizan y su cuerpo entero comienza a temblar.  
-Pues me alegra que hayas venido. ¿Quieres sentarte?-  
-Pues…. Yo…. No gracias- apenas decirlo se lamenta, se encuentra realmente agotada por el viaje, pero se encuentra tan atontada con el reencuentro que no atina a pedir lo que necesita. Finalmente acierta a decir.  
-He deseado tanto verte… y ahora no sé qué decirte-  
- Pues no hace falta que digas nada, sólo déjame admirarte un poco, has crecido y te has transformado en una hermosa mujer, debo admitir.-  
La arrobadora voz de Anthony la marea y se siente desfallecer, sonríe halagada y agradece.  
-Gracias, tu también has crecido y estás aun más apuesto que antes.- Inmediatamente se sonroja.  
Anthony sonríe a modo de agradecimiento pero su mirada se entristece al percibir el énfasis en las palabras de Elisa. Este casi imperceptible gesto perturba grandemente a la muchacha, que comprende a la perfección el porqué del cambio en los ojos de Anthony y esto hace que una sensación de resentimiento, odio e ira estalle sin control.  
-¿Sabes a qué he venido verdad? ¡Ella ya encontró a su verdadero amor y no volverá contigo Anthony! ¡La he visto en Chicago y se la ve radiante con Terry! ¡Candy no volverá Anthony! ¡No lo hará! ¡Tendrás que aceptarlo! ¡Lo sabes!-  
La mirada de Anthony no tiene variación alguna ante sus palabras. No causan el efecto esperado, excepto que al oír el nombre de Candy la tristeza se desvanece y la alegría reaparece en sus ojos. Una nueva ola de ira exacerbada brota del corazón de la joven que retoma su arremetida con gritos.  
-¡Es una traidora! ¡Ella te ha traicionado! ¡Si realmente te amara no te habría abandonado! ¡No le costó nada olvidarte! Ni bien llegó al colegio ya corría tras Terry en cada momento de descanso. ¡Es una descarada! ¡Ella nunca te ha amado! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Terry es un miembro de la nobleza y adinerado! Y tú sólo eres para ella adinerado y venido a menos debido a tu condición física. ¡¿Tan ciego estás que no ves que es sólo una huérfana interesada? ¡Es una vil traidora! ¡Volvió a ti porque Terry estaba comprometido, pero ni bien él se deshizo de Susana corrió a sus brazos de nuevo! ¡Vil traidora! ¡Volveré a Chicago y le haré la vida imposible!- A pesar de estar arrebatada por la ira y el resentimiento Elisa no puede dejar de observar el cambio en el rostro de Anthony ante sus palabras finales: sus ojos parecen bullir una tormenta celestial. Cual tornado bajado del cielo los ojos azules del joven emanan truenos y centellas fulminantes que estallan provocando la sensación de una verdadera explosión que proviene de todo su cuerpo emitiendo una onda expansiva invisible que golpea con furia contra Elisa haciéndola retroceder.  
-¡YA BASTA!-  
La mirada aterradora penetra en la joven cuál látigo etéreo.  
-¡Conozco a la perfección lo que le has hecho a Candy y a Terry en el colegio! ¡También me he enterado de lo que le has hecho en los hospitales de Chicago y cómo has atacado a Candy en todo lo que has podido haciéndola la más infeliz de las infelices!-  
La voz golpea a Elisa, cual puños inmateriales.  
-¡No te lo permitiré Elisa! ¡No esta vez!-  
-¡¿y qué harás para impedírmelo? ¡¿Qué harás?-  
-¡Te expulsaré del clan de los Andry! ¡No te dejaré usar el poder de la familia para seguir dañándola!-  
Los ojos de Elisa se abren enormes ante tal amenaza y una ira incalculable rompe todas sus estructuras, ante el pánico de perder su posición social y la pérdida de la esperanza de ganar el corazón de Anthony su odio se vuelve entero contra él. Hecha una furia arremete contra el joven con toda la violencia que su frágil cuerpo de mujer puede entregar. Con sus manos abofetea el rostro del muchacho una y otra vez hasta terminar golpeando su pecho con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que grita:  
-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!-  
Anthony se somete a la descarga de Elisa sin intentar un solo movimiento de defensa, sumiso siente sus mejillas arder con el dolor de los golpes. La joven sigue golpeándolo hasta perder todas sus fuerzas y estalla en ruidoso llanto contra el pecho del muchacho. Frente al final de la golpiza, Anthony abraza a Elisa acariciando amorosamente su espalda, su cabeza y sus cabellos. La abraza tiernamente y con dulzura besa su frente. Elisa no puede sentirlo pues el fuerte dolor, una vez más, ha irrumpido en su vida, un dolor casi tan fuerte como el que sintiera cuando niña frente al rechazo del mismo joven. En la capa de gélida escarcha que recubre su corazón se abre una grieta. Elisa no puede sentir el amoroso consuelo que Anthony le brinda. Por primera vez se siente totalmente derrotada y, aunque le parezca extraño es el dolor del reconocimiento de la pérdida del amor de Anthony lo que más le lastima, más aun que la amenaza de perder su posición social o no poder destruir a Candy. La imagen del niño vestido de luto que le dice que sólo la puede amar como a una prima y amiga reaparece en su mente, el dolor punzante hiriéndola de nuevo. Se aferra al cuerpo de Anthony con fuerza, éste la contiene. Su respiración entrecortada busca el aire desesperadamente, el antiguo dolor se apodera de ella en oleadas. Con voz estertórea se escucha exclamar -¡Te amo!-  
La capa gélida se resquebraja más.  
-Llora Elisa, llora. Siempre estaré a tu lado.-  
Las palabras resuenan en sus oídos y se unen con las suyas propias dichas a Anthony miles de años atrás cuando era una niña. El dolor fluye más fuerte, se escucha llorar en aquel bosque, se escucha llorar ahora y el llanto une a la pequeña con la mujer en un momento atemporal, haciendo duelo por el amor perdido, el amor que ahora entiende nunca tuvo, nunca le perteneció, nunca fue correspondido. Su llanto drena el dolor pasado y presente y barre con gran parte de la escarcha gélida que recubriera su corazón en aquella ocasión cuando se sintiera rechazada. Su corazón late queriendo librarse de su prisión de hielo, Elisa lo siente palpitar como saliéndose del espacio de su propio pecho, en un ir y venir, expandiéndose y contrayéndose, se ahoga. Las imágenes de los recuerdos dolorosos aparecen trayendo la pena al presente y drenándola con las lágrimas y el amor en caricias que le prodiga Anthony.  
-¡Respira, vamos respira!- el joven le suplica con dulzura. Un revuelto de imágenes aflictivas continúa apareciendo en la mente de la muchacha purificando el dolor enquistado en su corazón. Constantemente su propia imagen llorando en el bosque reaparece en su mente como si debiera percibir algo que no alcanza a ver.  
-¡Vamos, llora, desahógate de una vez! ¡Aquí estoy contigo, no te dejaré! ¡Vuelve a ser tú misma Elisa! ¡Vuelve a ser tú misma!-  
Las palabras de Anthony resuenan en sus oídos como provenientes de un túnel, lejanas, llamándola a ordenar su interior, largamente confundido y apenado, enquistado en un remoto pasado. La imagen llorando en el bosque vuelve a aparecer pero esta vez luchando consigo misma contra ese sentimiento de despecho y frialdad. El corazón oprimido respira un poco mejor, allí sí, allí está lo perdido, allí se encuentra ella misma, esa chiquilla es Elisa. Casi la última capa de escarcha gélida se quiebra en ese descubrimiento, su corazón vuelve a latir casi libre, en el reconocimiento de sí misma perdida hace tanto tiempo.  
-Sí, esa soy yo verdaderamente.- el llanto se detiene. Elisa vuelve al presente con una nueva conciencia de sí misma, en sus ojos arrasados por el llanto reaparece un brillo inocente largo tiempo perdido. La frialdad se ha ido. Su verdadero corazón cálido la ha reemplazado. Como recién despierta de un profundo sueño Elisa se separa lentamente del pecho de Anthony para mirarlo a los ojos.  
En esos ojos azules encuentra un insondable amor que le irradia paz y serenidad. Con su rostro totalmente despejado y claro le sonríe al que en otro momento considerara el amor de su vida, el mismo joven que ella sintiera le arrebatara su felicidad rechazándola ahora la sostiene en este cambio profundo, acompañándola a recuperar su verdadero ser.  
Anthony sonríe complacido, su rostro enrojecido aun por lo golpes recibidos llaman la atención de la joven, la cual con delicadeza acaricia las mejillas del muchacho a modo de disculpa. Anthony mueve su cabeza negativamente.  
-No importa, lo tenía merecido. He pagado mi culpa y a cambio, he recobrado de nuevo a mi prima.-  
Elisa sonríe sin tener necesidad de contestar palabra alguna.  
-Ven, vamos al jardín, bien nos hará un reparador paseo entre las flores.-  
Abrazados ambos se dirigen al jardín de las rosas.  
……………………………………………………

En los meses sucesivos pasan muchas horas juntos sin articular palabra. La tranquilizante presencia de Anthony equilibran las fluctuaciones emotivas de Elisa, quien aun tiene grandes reminiscencias de la frialdad que marcara casi la totalidad de su vida. Sus maneras arrogantes y sus contestaciones altaneras se van transformando poco a poco mientras ella se va redescubriendo y recobrando la dulce y alegre niña que debió transformarse en una buena mujer.  
Las seguidas visitas de la tía abuela consolidan el profundo cambio que ambas han tenido junto a Anthony. Hasta que un día una nueva persona aparece de visita. Mientras Anthony trabaja afanosamente en el jardín con sus rosas y Elisa y la tía abuela charlan despreocupadamente sentadas con amplias sombrillas a su lado un caballo a todo galope aparece en la entrada. Un joven de tez trigueña y ojos marrón llenos de vida saluda casi lanzándose de un salto de su caballo.  
-¡Anhonyyyyy! ¡Por Dios de verdad está vivo!-  
-¡Tom!- Anthony suelta sus herramientas y corre en dirección al muchacho. Ambos se abrazan efusivamente.  
-¡No puedo creerlo por Dios, Annie tenía razón, estás con vida!-  
-Es cierto Tom, estoy vivo.- Anthony sonríe abiertamente y Tom se le une, pero se pone serio de repente y pregunta  
-¿Annie? ¿La mejor amiga de Candy… del Hogar de Pony?-  
-Sí Annie Britter. Se casa con tu primo dentro de dos meses. Vino a verme al rancho para pedirme que sea uno de los testigos de su casamiento por civil y allí me contó todo, Candy le contó lo que había sucedido y pues estamos todos muy felices de que estés con nosotros nuevamente.  
-¿Candy le contó sobre mí a Annie?- Anthony se queda tildado.  
Elisa y la Tía abuela se miran inmediatamente. Tom no comprende la reacción de Anthony y mira en dirección a las damas. Anthony reacciona y sonríe avergonzado.  
-¡Pero qué modales los míos, me he vuelto un simple jardinero sin educación! Tom te presento a mi Tía abuela Elroy y a mi prima Elisa.-  
Tom se acerca a las mujeres y hace una reverencia. Elisa y la Tía abuela se ponen de pie y se acercan. Al levantar la vista Tom fija sus ojos en la pelirroja y a duras penas puede desviar la vista para saludar a la Tía abuela. Elisa se sonroja de inmediato tampoco pudiendo separar su mirada, lo cual no pasa desapercibido por Anthony, el cual rápidamente hace su jugada y afirma resueltamente.  
-¡Te quedarás a almorzar con nosotros! Tía abuela vamos a darle las indicaciones a Dorothy para invitar con un verdadero festín a mi amigo. Sabías que Tom es mi mejor amigo ¿verdad Tía abuela?-  
-Sí. Lo sé. El vaquero del rodeo ¿no es así?- La Tía abuela mira a Tom de frente, Tom se avergüenza recordando la jugarreta que le hiciera años atrás para lograr que Anthony concursara.  
-Sí – admite algo perturbado –el mismo-  
La Tía abuela le sonríe, cosa que descoloca al vaquero y agrega – Te debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento arrogante contigo aquella vez y te debo mi gratitud también, ya que ese concurso le hizo muy bien a mi querido sobrino.-  
Tom se rasca la cabeza ante el profundo cambio de actitud de la matrona y le sonríe a modo de acuse de recibo.  
-Tom, no tenemos sirvientes en esta casa de modo que mientras la Tía abuela y yo vamos a preparar el almuerzo, Elisa te mostrará la caballeriza para que puedas dejar tu caballo.- Elisa clava su vista en Anthony, el cual le guiña un ojo sin que Tom lo note. La joven se ruboriza nuevamente.  
El almuerzo pasa lentamente y la charla se hace muy festiva y acogedora. Ambas mujeres escuchan los relatos de Tom de sus vivencias en el rancho, el cual ha crecido gracias a la dirección del joven, volviéndose uno de los más prósperos del área. También escuchan atentas las historias de la niñez del muchacho en el Hogar de Pony y ríen abiertamente ante las travesuras que Tom comenta hicieran los niños en aquella época. La tarde vuela y Tom no quiere irse pero el trabajo apremia.  
Casi al atardecer Elisa acompaña a Tom a la caballeriza, a pedido de Anthony y lo despide.  
-¿Volverás en otro momento, Tom? No hemos tenido visitas en meses y lo he pasado de maravillas contigo.- Elisa se ruboriza.  
-Por supuesto, ahora que se que mi mejor amigo vive, nadie podrá mantenerme alejado de él….y de su familia, creo yo- Tom también se ruboriza. Luego sube a su caballo y saluda a Eliza con un gesto de su mano antes de partir.

Los días pasan y la visita de Tom a diario trae gran felicidad a los habitantes de la casona, especialmente a Elisa y a Anthony, el cual profundiza su amistad con el joven vaquero.  
Elisa en cambio fortalece otro tipo de vínculo con el ranchero, el cual finalmente le termina confesando su amor. La muchacha tiembla de alegría al darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, también se da cuenta que este es su amor verdadero, fundado en la mutua correspondencia.

Y así la vida continúa en la sencilla casona de los Andry mientras Anthony cierra una etapa de su vida. Pronto comenzará otra donde deberá volver a insertarse en sociedad, retomar su apellido con todo lo que ello implica, comenzando en el casamiento de Archie y Annie, el cual está punto de celebrarse. También Anthony trae consigo una sorpresa que revolucionará al mundo del espectáculo y dejará a todos maravillados.


	19. Chapter 19

El Retorno de Anthony

Capítulo XVIII "Reconciliación"

Una mañana más despierta a Anthony en la casona del bosque, su actual hogar. Después de vestirse y desayunar Dorothy le entrega la nota que la Tía Abuela le dejara al retirarse temprano esa madrugada.

Querido Anthony,

El casamiento de Archie me requiere. Sé que había acordado desayunar contigo antes de partir, pero he decidido salir más temprano, he estado a tu lado más tiempo del prudente para una ocasión como esta. Me he llevado a Elisa conmigo para que me ayude con los preparativos. Sé que es tu deseo llegar justo para la celebración en la iglesia de modo que en la segunda hoja te dejo las instrucciones de lo que debes hacer durante la celebración. Cuídate mucho hijo mío.

Tía Elroy

Anthony se pone de pie al escuchar estacionar un choche, deja la carta sobre la mesa y se dirige hacia la entrada. Olvidando las formalidades decide recibir a su invitada personalmente.

Dorothy corre en dirección a la puerta para evitar que su señor haga su trabajo pero Anthony le pide -Dorothy, deja que yo la reciba. Tú te puedes encargar de sus maletas ¿de acuerdo?-

-Como Ud. diga Anthony-

La hermosa dama baja del automóvil y se dirige hacia la entrada, cuando ve al joven mirándola desde el umbral. Sus increíbles ojos azules la impactan inmediatamente, le transmiten una gran paz. Aun asombrada por esa mirada se dedica a observar el rostro del joven con más atención. La señora queda embelesada con la hermosura de este muchacho de cabellos oro y porte de noble. Ha tenido la oportunidad, en su profesión, de conocer a infinidad de hombres guapos pero este joven no tiene parangón…. O quizás… sí lo tenga, si lo compara con su propio hijo.

-¿Anthony Brower?-

-Así es, soy yo. Es un placer conocerla en persona señorita Baker o si me permite llamarla simplemente Eleanor.-

-Eleanor estará bien, Anthony.-

-Por favor, por acá.- y levantando su mano, Anthony le indica el camino para entrar a la casona. – No se preocupe por el equipaje. De él se encargará Dorothy, mi ama de llaves.-

-¡Gracias!-

Ambos se acomodan en el estudio, Dorothy les sirve café y la conversación fuera de las formalidades comienza.

-Gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación, ya que no me conoce realmente y seguramente la habrá parecido algo extraño.-

-No tienes nada que agradecer Anthony. De hecho soy yo la que debe darte las gracias, y es por eso por lo que he aceptado tu invitación- y acercándose a Anthony le prodiga una cálida sonrisa maternal.

-No hay porqué agradecer yo…- pero antes de que termine la frase la sonriente dama contesta -¡Por supuesto que estoy en deuda contigo! ¡Nunca había visto tan feliz a mi hijo! Renunciaste a Candy y le has devuelto la vida a Terry con ese gesto. Estoy aquí porque deseaba darte las gracias personalmente Anthony. ¡De modo que muchas gracias!- la dama le ofrece otra dulce sonrisa maternal, luego agrega. -Además, no sólo le has devuelto a Candy sino que te has convertido en su mejor amigo… o… como dijo Terry, en el hermano mayor que siempre deseó tener.- Eleanor mira a Anthony con amor en sus ojos y Anthony enmudece ante el gesto amoroso de la madre de Terry. Sus ojos se humedecen.

-¿Qué sucede hijo?- Anthony oculta sus ojos y sus mejillas se tornan rojas.

-Nada- contesta finalmente. –Es sólo que estaba pensando que si mi madre estuviera viva…. Su manera de ser….. se parecería mucho a la suya-

Eleanor se conmueve y coloca una mano sobre un hombro de Anthony y le susurra. – Si tu madre estuviera viva, estaría muy orgullosa de tener un hijo como tú.- Anthony le sonríe con profundo cariño y como el tema de su madre le turba un poco decide hablar de otra cosa. -A decir verdad, creo que yo también considero a Terry como el hermano menor que siempre quise tener. Tenemos una comunicación muy fluida a través de las cartas que nos escribimos. Terry es un muchacho muy sensible y de buen corazón.-

-Tengo entendido que comparten el arte también.- la dama agrega con verdadero interés.

-Sí. También eso. Terry es actor y yo he decidido ser escritor, además de jardinero, por supuesto.- Anthony sonríe pícaro.

Eleanor no puede más que sentirse maternalmente atraída por este joven huérfano de madre, tan bello y centrado y le cuenta cómplice. – Claro cultivas rosas… eso me lo contó la misma Candy-

-¿Candy?- los ojos de Anthony se abren desmesuradamente al oír ese nombre y su mirada se fija en Eleanor deseoso de saber más, sus ojos azul cielo emanan un profundo amor. La dama siente cierto dolor en su pecho y piensa para sí -¡cómo me recuerdas a mi propio hijo cuando se hablaba de Candy! Se nota que tú también la amas mucho.- luego al advertir la ansiedad en el rostro de Anthony continúa. -Sí, verás una tarde noté que Candy se afanaba en cuidar una preciosa rosa blanca y me contó la historia de la Dulce Candy y se esmeró en hacerme entender que tú eras el mejor de los jardineros cuando se trataba de rosas.-

Anthony levanta su vista y la fija en la distancia tratando de imaginar a Candy elogiándolo como jardinero. Eleanor reconoce en Anhtony la misma mirada perdida que tenía Terry cuando trataba de vislumbrar a la pecosa en su mente, de modo que desvía el tema de conversación.

-Así que eres escritor ¿cómo es que te decidiste por esa carrera y de qué trata el libro que Terry me dijo, estabas escribiendo?-

Anthony rememora. – Pues, la verdad es que cuando estaba en silla de ruedas y ya no deseaba vivir porque pensaba que Can…..- Anthony se contiene, no quiere causarle ninguna pena a la actriz.

-Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras Anthony, yo no soy Terry, a mí no vas a lastimarme por confiarme tu amor a Candy. Soy mujer y te comprendo. Sé cómo es amar y no poder tener el objeto de tu amor contigo.- las palabras de Eleanor conmueven a Anthony, quien continúa -no deseaba vivir porque pensaba que Candy estaba muerta. Entonces descubrí que vivía de recuerdos, que sólo cuando volvía a vivir en mi mente los momentos que pasé con ella….. pues sólo en eso momentos me sentía vivo… por eso decidí bajar esos recuerdos a tinta y papel. Primero comencé a escribirlos tal cual los recordaba y más tarde comencé a adornarlos con mi imaginación, escribiendo mis pensamientos e inventando los de Candy. Los hechos en general son los mismos: nuestro primer encuentro en el portal de las rosas de Lakewood, nuestro primer baile, la cabalgata en el bosque al atardecer, nuestra participación en el rodeo, nuestro paseo por el pueblo y muchas otras ocasiones que vivimos juntos, más algunas otras que me hubieran gustado, como un paseo por el Hogar de Pony y declararle mi amor en su amada Colina de Pony. Todo eso está en el libro. También nuestra separación, pero en el libro ninguno de los dos muere, es una separación momentánea para terminar finalmente juntos, después de muchas peripecias. Al escribir el libro me di cuenta que me encantaba escribir, no sólo mis recuerdos sino también crear nuevas situaciones y así decidí ser escritor. No quiero pecar de creído pero me parece que la historia va a gustar mucho.-

-Esperaré con ansias para poder leerla.-

-No tendrá que esperar mucho, la daré a conocer en la fiesta del casamiento de mi primo Archie. Debido a ello sólo la podré acompañar hoy en la casona, tengo un asunto pendiente en Nueva York antes del enlace. Pero Ud. podrá quedarse y disfrutar de unas vacaciones tranquilas en la casona, como se lo ofrecí en mi carta. Mi ama de llaves estará a su disposición… y a la disposición de mi otro invitado, ya que esta casa es suficientemente grande y me tomé el atrevimiento de invitar a otra persona más. ¿Le disgusta la idea Eleanor?-

-Por supuesto que no. Es tu casa Anthony y tienes derecho de invitar a quien te plazca. Además realmente me encanta estar al aire libre y el bosque, el río y el bellísimo jardín que has creado es suficiente espacio para que tanto tu otro invitado como yo tengamos lugar suficiente para no molestarnos el uno al otro.-

-Me alegro que lo considere así Eleanor.-

Se escuchan unas voces acercándose a la casona y Anthony se yergue y se apresura a agregar.

-Ahora si lo desea, Dorothy le mostrará su cuarto para que se familiarice con él.-

-De acuerdo.- La actriz sube las escaleras acompañada por la solícita mucama mientras Anthony sale a la carrera para recibir a su "otro invitado". Sin embargo sólo encuentra a Albert en el umbral.

-¡Tío! ¿Dónde está….- Albert le contesta alzando su mano derecha para tranquilizar a su sobrino. –Le ha encantado tu jardín y me ha pedido permiso para adentrarse en él, a estas alturas estará en la fuente del ángel y el niño.-

-¿La fuente de los enamorados? Perfecto. Mejor imposible. Por favor retenlo en el jardín, enseguida vuelvo. Ah! Y no dejes que te vea la dama, no quiero que se entretenga con las formalidades de los saludos.- Anthony corre escaleras arriba. Albert se queda azorado en la entrada y mientras se dirige al jardín para esconderse habla en voz alta. – Si no fuera porque eres tú Anthony, no estaría jugando a las escondidas a esta edad.-

Arriba fuera del dormitorio de la actriz Anthony golpea la puerta.

-Adelante-

-Eleanor, ¿ya se ha familiarizado con la habitación? ¿Está todo a su gusto?-

-Sí, todo está perfecto. Se ve una parte del hermoso jardín de Dulce Candys que has cultivado desde aquí. Creo que ese va a ser el primer lugar que vaya a visitar.-

-¡Excelente! ¿Qué tal ahora mismo?- La dama lo observa admirada.

-De acuerdo. ¡Vamos!- Anthony escolta a la dama escaleras abajo y todo el camino hasta el inicio de la senda del jardín hacia la fuente. Entonces finge.

-¡Oh! Escucho a alguien acercarse, debe de ser mi tío con mi otro invitado. Por favor discúlpeme Eleanor y siga Ud. a gusto paseando por el jardín.- Anthony se aleja de ella rápidamente y se dirige hacia donde Albert lo espera cómplice y avergonzado.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo Anthony. Te puede salir el tiro por la culata. Además, al principio era sólo por ayudarte pero ahora he visto que realmente nos pueden beneficiar grandemente los negocios con este caballero y… no me gustaría que por esta puesta en escena todo se vaya por las alcantarillas.-

-No te preocupes tío. Todo va a salir estupendamente. No me preguntes porqué, porque sencillamente no lo sé, pero tengo la certeza de que todo marchará bien.-

-Bueno. Confío en ti. Vayamos dentro que comienza a refrescar.-

Y ambos ingresan a la casona.

En el jardín Eleanor Baker camina deslumbrada por la belleza del lugar, le cuesta trabajo creer que ese joven tan delicado haya podido hacer un trabajo tan intenso como el que se necesita para crear un jardín con tantos detalles. El aroma suave y dulce de las rosas blancas acaricia sus sentidos transportándola, haciéndola sentir en un mundo mágico, alejado del ajetreado ambiente del espectáculo que siempre la rodea. Camina sin rumbo, la lleva el camino que gira por aquí y serpentea por allá. ¡Todo es tan hermoso! A pocos pasos vislumbra una fuente. Un hombre maduro con incipientes sienes canosas se encuentra parado de costado contemplándola. El corazón de la dama le da un vuelco. Reconocería ese perfil en cualquier lugar donde lo viera.

-¡Richard!- El hombre se da vuelta de inmediato al escuchar su nombre y su boca se abre grandemente al descubrir a la actriz.

-¡Eleanor!-

La actriz comienza a temblar de pies a cabeza mientras que el caballero se le acerca para cerciorarse de que la mujer ante sus ojos es real. Ya enfrentados, la dama siente que las piernas se le doblan y en el momento en que casi se desvanece el noble la toma por la cintura y la sostiene al tiempo que rompe el silencio -Tantos años…. y sigues siendo la más hermosa de las mujeres que he conocido-

Las palabras del duque de Grandchester caen cual bálsamo en el corazón de la actriz, la cual sólo espera palabras altivas de un corazón duro de la nobleza. Fija sus ojos en ese hombre que alguna vez amó con toda su alma y que luego la abandonó, alejando de ella a su pequeño adorado y ve un brillo familiar en su mirada, se percata que no sólo es más cálida sino que la observa con un profundo deseo.

-No he visto esa luz en tus ojos desde el día en que me declaraste tu amor, Richard. Sólo en esos días…. de los cuales tengo absoluta certeza de que me amaste. Pero luego….. esa luz desapareció y tú y mi hijo con ella.-

- Yo…. No sabes cuánto lo siento Eleanor. Era un joven ambicioso en ese entonces y mi padre juró desheredarme si me casaba contigo…. Sólo aceptó que llevara a nuestro hijo conmigo y me permitió reconocerlo como miembro de la familia Grandchester… si me casaba con…-

-Tu ex esposa.- completa la dama. El noble asiente con la cabeza.

-Amaba a Terry tanto que acepté, sin considerar mis propios sentimientos…y dí mi sí a la boda arreglada por mi padre. Nunca fui feliz al lado de esa mujer… pero heredé el título nobiliario y las inmensas riquezas de mi familia.- El duque de Grandchester con amargura y vergüenza en su corazón baja la vista escondiéndola de la actriz la cual reclama -Jamás me buscaste o llamaste para explicarme tu accionar. Tuve año tras año que imaginar tus motivos, tus anhelos de ese momento, casi me volví loca tratando de adivinar tu repentina partida. Tampoco permitiste que mi hijo me visitara- Eleanor sufre al recordar el deseo vehemente de volver a ver a Terry de esos años, hasta que cayendo en apatía por no poder conseguirlo, casi lo niega, luego agrega - mi corazón lo extrañaba tanto que lloraba todas las noches deseando volver a abrazarlo, hasta que finalmente me sequé por dentro y debido a eso lo rechacé cuando por fin, él mismo, se acercó buscándome. No pude perdonármelo y al fin decidí buscarlo en las vacaciones de verano que pasó en Escocia.-

El duque de Grandchester la suelta y con su cabeza agachada del dolor se separa de ella. – Sé que no merezco tu perdón. Quizás tampoco merezca el de Terry…..-

-¿Terry? Terry te ama y no le importa que lo hayas desheredado por la actuación. El fue más inteligente que nosotros y lo dejó todo por construir su sueño. También por la mujer que ama.-

-No me refiero el teatro Eleanor. Aunque siempre amé a Terry y fue en todo momento mi preferido…. Después de un tiempo comprendí lo terrible que es casarse sin amor y me resultó un tormento vivir al lado de esa mujer. Deseaba volver el tiempo atrás y deshacer el matrimonio…. Pero no podía, ya estaba jugando el juego que mi padre me había ofrecido y tenía mis responsabilidades en la alta sociedad, pero mi vida estaba vacía mi corazón se había desvanecido…. Me aferré a lo único que me quedaba, mi elevado rango en la sociedad y el dinero…. Y finalmente culpé a Terry por mi infelicidad al lado de aquella mujer. Los ojos de Eleanor se abren de incredulidad y pesar y exclama -¿A Terry?- El caballero contesta – Sí, a Terry y lamentablemente lo forcé a tener la misma vida que mi padre me obligara a llevar, le impuse las reglas de la alta sociedad y la etiqueta y lo forcé a llevar mi cruz. Pero él no era como yo y se rebeló, una y mil veces me desafió, rechazando vez tras vez las costumbres hipócritas de la alta sociedad, tornándose en un terror. Rebelde con o sin causa pero rebelde al fin y me trajo innumerables problemas. Mi esposa lo rechazó ya de pequeño antes de siquiera darme a mis otros hijos. Lo consideraba un bastardo. Ella misma había sido obligada a aceptarlo ya que venía con el acuerdo para que la tomara como esposa. Jamás lo defendí cuando ello lo hería con sus comentarios hostiles. No me extraña que decidiera alejarse de mí, ni que jamás deseara verme la cara nuevamente. Yo lo forcé a hacerlo como también te alejé a ti de mí. ¡Me avergüenzo ahora por lo que les he hecho! ¡Pero ya es demasiado tarde! – El duque se cubre el rostro con las manos pues estalla en llanto. Eleanor se acerca a él y le toma las manos entre las suyas, descubriéndole la cara, viendo las lágrimas de desconsuelo y verdadero arrepentimiento caer y caer. Luego dulcemente besa los dedos de las manos del duque, que aprisiona entre los suyos y le confiesa.

-Nunca es tarde Richard, si el arrepentimiento es verdadero.-

El caballero fija su mirada en la azulina de ella, impactado, la dama continúa - Aunque no lo creas, a pesar del intenso dolor que me causaste… nunca pude odiarte, Richard, porque yo… nunca dejé de amarte….. ni un solo día dejé de soñar que alguna vez regresarías por mí…. Aunque ya estuviéramos con nuestros cabellos como la nieve y nuestros cuerpos encorvados y entumecidos. Te perdoné el mismo día que te fuiste….. mi único tormento fue no poder ver a mi hijo . - La mirada de Eleanor colma el corazón del caballero, el cual acaricia tiernamente una de las mejillas de la mujer que nunca dejó de amar, los ojos del noble desbordan de felicidad al comprender que su amor es correspondido después de tantos años y errores por su parte y en un desborde de sentimientos se arrodilla y con un susurro de voz le pregunta

–Entonces….. Eleanor Baker….- y tomándole la mano derecha continúa -¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?- Los ojos de la dama se abren incrédulos, son arrasados con lágrimas de emoción intensa y de alegría y titubeando pregunta -¿¡Richard… es que tú….. me sigues amando… también!-

El duque sonríe y besa el torso de la mano que sostiene entre las suyas. – ¿Por qué crees que deseaba volver el tiempo para deshacer mi matrimonio? Y ahora que ya está deshecho….

¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?-

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Claro que sí!- El duque se pone de pie y ambos se abrazan larga y fuertemente. Los dos lloran emocionados, Richard acaricia los largos rubios cabellos de Eleanor y le susurra al oído.

-¡Te amo Eleanor! Y separándola de sí fija sus ojos en los de ella y la besa.

En la casona Albert se muestra nervioso. –Se están tardando mucho ¿qué crees tú que estará pasando?-

-Yo creo que tienen mucho para compartir después de tantos años de no verse. Terry me habló bastante de ellos para darme cuenta de que siguen enamorados, no sé qué le habrá pasado al duque… pero yo creo que debe de seguir amándola… después de todo…. Por algo se negaba tanto a que Terry la visitara…. Yo supongo que tenía miedo de sus propios sentimientos.-

-Anthony, el padre de Terry me ha caído muy bien y debo velar por los intereses de la familia, de modo que espero que todo salga bien para poder concertar los negocios que hemos acordado.-

-¿Tanto te interesan los negocios tío?-

- Mira Anthony, durante mucho tiempo negué mi destino como cabeza de los Andry, pero ahora lo he asumido. Tú, en cambio, has podido decidir por tu propia cuenta el tuyo. Sin embargo… si algo llegara a ocurrirme… tú deberás reemplazarme. Sólo si eso llega a ocurrir podrás comprender mi actitud actual hacia los negocios.-

-¡No! ¡Eso no sucederá! ¡Oye! ¡Ya están volviendo! No te preocupes tío, asumiré toda la responsabilidad y veré que los negocios se lleven a cabo. Espera aquí por favor.-

-No permitiré que vayas solo, yo también tengo mi responsabilidad en esto.-

-De acuerdo tío, ven si quieres pero déjame hablar a mí, yo seré el que pida disculpas.-

-Como tú quieras sobrino.-

Anthony toma la delantera y se apresura hasta el comienzo del sendero del jardín. A unos pocos pasos la pareja camina distendida. El joven la mira con sumo interés, pareciera que deseara leer lo sucedido en sus rostros. El duque de Grandchester clava su penetrante mirada en la dulce azul cielo de Anthony y con voz estridente pregunta a la dama -¿Es este el joven Anthony, el que tramó todo esto?- la dama contesta con voz serena -Así es, es él-

Anthony, esperando lo peor toma la palabra. –Duque de Grandchester, Eleanor, asumo toda la responsabilidad de su reencuentro en mi casa y les ofrezco mi rostro para el puñetazo o cachetada que me merezco- y ofreciendo una de sus mejillas se entrega indefenso para que puedan descargarse. El caballero y la dama se miran cómplices y se acercan a Anthony sonriendo festivamente y, en lugar de un golpe, ambos enlazan al joven en un sentido abrazo. Anthony se sorprende y ríe celebrando su triunfo.

-Así que tú eres Anthony, me comentó Eleanor que eres como un hermano para Terry.- El duque se muestra paternalmente cariñoso con él cosa que azora buenamente al joven.-

-Pues sí, nos hemos hecho muy cercanos en considerablemente poco tiempo… quizás porque tenemos varias cosas, que nos son muy importantes, en común.-

-Así que mi rebelde hijo esta atrás de esto después de todo-

-¡Oh no! Terry no sabe nada. Sí le comenté que estaba en mi mente hacer que Uds. se volvieran a ver…. pero no sabe que lo he hecho realidad.-

-¡Eres como Candy, Anthony!- afirma la actriz.

-¿Yo?- el joven se ve desconcertado, realmente parece un niño ante la pareja que bien pudieran ser sus propios padres.

-¿Candy es la joven del Colegio San Pablo, verdad? ¿Aquella por la cual Terry dejó el colegio para evitar que la expulsaran? Sí, recuerdo sus agallas al correr tras mi carruaje. ¡Qué temperamento! Una muchacha decidida y valiente. Tengo entendido que tú también la amas Anthony. Renunciaste a tu felicidad por la de ella y la de mi hijo. Eres un muchacho de fuertes convicciones…. Ojalá Terry aprendiera algo de Uds. dos…-

-Terry ha cambiado mucho desde que abandonó el Colegio San Pablo, duque y también es un muchacho de convicciones, tanto como lo soy yo. Creo que debería hacerle una visita y comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.- Las palabras de Anthony entristecen al noble. El joven nota disminuir el brillo de alegría de sus maduros ojos. Ante la reacción Eleanor abraza al padre de Terry, que inmediatamente se recompone para no entristecer a la dama.

-Terry no te guarda rencor, Richard. Estará feliz de verte-

-Es cierto, duque, Terry en verdad desearía una reconciliación con Ud. así como la han tenido Uds. hoy. Lo único que Terry deseó de Ud. es que lo amara, que le demostrara su aprecio. Y aun lo desea. ¡Vamos dentro de la casa que está refrescando y le probaré, duque de Grandchester, lo que estoy diciendo!- Los tres se dirigen hacia dentro cuando se percatan de la presencia de Albert. Este los mira serio pero una sonrisa del duque y de la actriz son suficientes para relajarlo, al tiempo que el noble le señala con una mano el camino hacia dentro de la casona. En silencio todos entran y se acomodan en el salón de estar. Anthony corre escaleras arriba a su cuarto luego de decir -¡Enseguida regreso!- al poco tiempo vuelve al salón con una carta en sus manos. – Esta carta me la envió su hijo. Espero que Terry me perdone por leérsela sin su permiso.- y dicho esto comienza a leer

… Me preguntas por mi padre, Anthony, pues ahora no tengo mucho que decir de él…. Pero si me hubieras preguntado en el pasado te hubiera dicho que era un hombre muy frío conmigo, interesado sólo en la alcurnia y las posesiones materiales. En cuanto a mí, yo sólo deseaba que me quisiera.. que me aceptara como su hijo en lugar de alejarme con su indiferencia… a veces llegué a pensar que me despreciaba.. pero en el fondo Anthony tengo la certeza de que me amaba, a pesar de su máscara de frialdad. Me he dado cuenta, con los años, que nunca supe porqué había llegado a ser de esa forma conmigo. Mi recuerdo más hermoso es un día de picnic con él y mi madre cuando era muy pequeño y recuerdo perfectamente que él era cariñoso conmigo, yo me sentía amado. En el presente, creo que todavía está enfadado conmigo y de seguro me ha desheredado, pero siguen sin interesarme ni sus títulos de la nobleza ni su dinero. En la actualidad he escogido mi destino en el teatro y lo único que sigo deseando de mi padre es su amor….

Anthony termina y levanta su vista para mirar al Duque, todos lo miran. El noble señor se encuentra llorando, abrazado por Eleanor, que también llora, no puede contener sus calientes lágrimas. Luego de un rato se serena y comenta sonriendo a los presentes.

-¡Qué increíble, mi hijo me describe frío y distante y ante Uds. se encuentra un hombre sensible y emotivo! Creo que he cambiado lo suficiente para darle a Terry el padre que siempre reclamó.-

El noble levanta la vista y ve que Anthony también está llorando de emoción, observa a Albert y éste a su vez, tiene los ojos humedecidos. La dama rompe el silencio con una afirmación.

- Quien dijo que los hombres no lloran tenía sencillamente un trozo de hielo en su corazón.- Y dicho esto todos estallan en una sonora carcajada. Mientras todos ríen Dorothy anuncia que el almuerzo está servido. Comen en un ambiente relajado y festivo y al final Anthony toma la palabra.

-Tengo algo que comentarles y también tengo un proposición que hacerles, Richard, Eleanor.-

-¡Vamos muchacho cuéntanos! El duque pregunta jocoso.

- Mañana debo partir para Nueva York, como le comenté a Eleanor hoy, tengo un asunto allá.- Albert sorprendido pregunta -¿dejarás Lakewood? Pensé que sólo saldrías para la boda de Archie, que no se realiza muy lejos de aquí. Decidieron contraer nupcias en la mansión Britter donde Annie se crió. ¿Pero irte a la ciudad? Anthony tú nunca has estado solo en una ciudad. –

- Pronto cumpliré 23 años, creo que ya es hora tío. Pero el punto no es ese sino que voy a Nueva York para encontrarme con Terry.

-¿¡Terry!- Duque, actriz y tío exclaman al unísono. Anthony sonríe.

-Sí, ya no nos son suficientes las cartas y planeamos encontrarnos para poder hablar más fluido. A decir verdad la idea fue suya, ya que quería sacarme un poco de mi aislamiento del mundo y ya que él lo conoce mucho más que yo, pues al final me decidí.-

-¡Sí que lo conoce! ¡Más de lo que me gustaría admitir!.- se queja el duque y todos vuelven a soltar una carcajada pero esta es silenciada ante la pregunta de Eleanor -¿Y Candy?- Anthony contesta. –Estará el fin de semana ayudando a Annie con los preparativos de la boda muy cerca de aquí.-

Todos asienten con la cabeza viendo la inteligente jugada de los muchachos. Anthony continúa contándoles sus planes para el fin de semana y todos escuchan abstraídos. La tarde se desliza rápidamente dando paso a la cena mientras todos charlan divertidos, conociéndose más y fortaleciendo los lazos. Mañana Anthony partirá para Nueva York y su destino se unirá más aún con la familia Grandchester mientras la boda de Annie y Archie está a punto de celebrarse.


	20. Chapter 20

El Retorno de Anthony

Capítulo XIX Afianzando lazos

El tren se desliza holgazana y lentamente por las vías, estacionando al fin en el andén.

Los pasajeros comienzan a apretujarse tratando de llegar a las puertas para hacer su arribo en Nueva York. Anthony observa cada movimiento de las personas con gran interés y vivo asombro. Mira cada detalle que lo rodea, adentro y afuera.

Tres señoritas pelirrojas de ojos verdes, que están junto a su madre han estado admirándolo por largo tiempo sin que el joven les prestara la debida atención. Las muchachas sonríen nerviosas y cuchichean ante su presencia. Anthony está perdido en el mundo acelerado que gira a su alrededor: todo es nuevo y excitante y de una velocidad increíblemente mayor a la que él está acostumbrado, sin embargo, no se siente apabullado sino entusiasta. Todo le atrae, como a un pequeño niño descubriendo el mundo circundante.

Ya en el andén, una de las bellas jovencitas se acerca y deja caer su pañuelo enfrente de él. Anthony caballerosamente, lo levanta y se lo devuelve. La joven, al ver al muchacho tan de cerca se sonroja y queda verdaderamente hechizada ante los ojos azules de Anthony, al punto que ya no puede emitir palabras y se limita a hacer un gesto con su cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y, al recibir la sonrisa del joven como respuesta, lleva una de sus manos a su boca, quedando petrificada, mirándolo.

-¡Vamos Anthony! ¡No deslumbres a la señorita! ¿Quieres?- Anthony busca con su mirada al dueño de esa voz y exclama -¡Terry!-

La jovencita se da vuelta y ve a Terry a su lado, sus ojos parecen agrandarse de sorpresa al ver a otro joven de impactante hermosura. Anthony y Terry se dan un afectuoso abrazo olvidando a la joven que los mira atónita. Sus hermanas y madre a unos escasos metros detrás también están desconcertadas ante tal despliegue de belleza masculina.

La atrevida jovencita despierta de su ensueño de príncipes azules y pregunta tartamudeando.

-¿Sss….son, son hermanos?-

Terry que está mirando a Anthony voltea la vista hacia la señorita y comprende la situación en forma inmediata, le sonríe galantemente y asevera -¡Pues claro!- luego mira a Anthony, quien, después de dos segundos de sorpresa fija su mirada cómplice en la de Terry y agrega

¡Sí! ¿acaso no se nota el parecido?- Terry toma la palabra -Yo soy castaño por parte de mi padre- y Anthony continúa - Y yo soy rubio por parte de mi madre- ambos sonríen compinches.

La verdad es que sí, son bastante parecidos si…. hasta hablan sincronizados-

Los muchachos vuelven a mirarse y esta vez dejan escapar una sonora y abierta carcajada. La muchacha es llamada por su madre dejando a los jóvenes disfrutando de su chanza. Terry coloca afectuosamente uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Anthony y le dice con franqueza.

-¡Bienvenido a Nueva York, Anthony! Hace bastante que deseaba traerte conmigo para sacarte de tu ostracismo y hacerte conocer un poco el mundo. ¡Por fin lo he logrado!-

-¡Sí, yo también lo he estado deseando!-

-¡Bien, tengo el itinerario ya trazado!-

-A decir verdad, Terry, tengo mis expectativas puestas en una charla profunda contigo, más que en hacer turismo.-

Terry deja de sonreír y su voz se torna más profunda y emotiva - No sé porqué pero creo que sabía que dirías algo así, y la verdad es que yo también anhelo una charla contigo. Conozco el lugar perfecto para tomar un exquisito café, pero antes vamos a mi departamento para que dejes tus pertenencias y estés más cómodo. Estaré solo, hasta el lunes inclusive y teniendo en cuenta que hoy es viernes…..pues nos queda bastante tiempo por delante.-

-¡De acuerdo, Terry, eres el anfitrión!-

Terry lleva a Anthony en su coche deportivo descapotable, mientras el creador de las Dulce Candys absorbe la Gran Manzana a través de su mirada.

Una vez dentro del departamento, Anthony contempla con admiración las habitaciones, femenina y delicadamente decoradas. Todo luce alegre y jovial.

-¿Lo decoró Candy, verdad?-

-¿Hasta en eso la reconoces?-

Anthony afirma con su cabeza a modo de respuesta.

- Ponte cómodo, ahora vuelvo Anthony, iré a cambiarme-

-De acuerdo-

Anthony recorre el departamento emocionado al saber que cada detalle fue mentado por su único amor. Se acerca a la ventana del living, donde en un lugar especial en un pequeño balconcito adornado amorosamente se encuentra una Dulce Candy excelentemente cuidada. La blanca flor pareciera despedir una luz propia, ajena a la del sol.

-¡Luce radiante!-

El muchacho se le acerca e inhala la exquisita fragancia, arrobado por el aroma. El rostro de Candy se dibuja en su mente.

Es la Dulce Candy que me confiaste aquella vez en Lakewood-

Como salido de un ensueño Anthony levanta la vista y la fija en Terry sin comprender esas palabras. Terry agrega.

Debo reconocer que aunque me la confiaste a mí, ha sido Candy la que se ha encargado de cuidarla-

Anthony recuerda -¿Candy, es ella quien la mantiene así?-

-Sí-

Ambos jóvenes se miran fijamente, azul cielo penetrando en azul océano y viceversa. Aunque el tema y el silencio subsiguiente podrían provocar una tensión entre los muchachos, ésta no aparece entre ellos, por lo que se dan cuenta de que el lazo creado entre ambos es más fuerte que la antigua rivalidad por el amor de la misma mujer. Una alegría nacida de lo profundo del ser de cada uno inunda sus corazones y todo su cuerpo hasta verse reflejada en sus miradas… entonces sonríen. La amistad ha prevalecido.

Siendo sincero contigo debo decirte que a veces me he sentido celoso de esa hermosa flor.- Anthony ríe descreído.

¿Celoso tú? ¡vamos Terry, no digas necedades! Bien sabes cuánto te ama Candy-

Terry también ríe con gusto.

-Sí. Lo sé. Sólo que no puedo evitar sentir que al cuidar la Dulce Candy, está tratando de cuidarte a ti, aunque más no sea en forma simbólica.-

Anthony calla y vuelve su mirada a la iridiscente flor.

-¿Tú crees? Yo pienso que ella se ha decidido por ti. Sigue a tu lado ¿no es así?-

-Si se hubiera decidido por mí, ya habría aceptado la proposición de matrimonio que le hice cuando dejamos Lakewood. Y todavía no ha dado su sí. Tú sigues en su corazón-

-Al igual que tú. Sino, no estaría viviendo contigo Terry-

-Lo sé. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar que nosotros tomamos la decisión por ella y qué hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras renunc…-

- Eso nunca lo sabremos, se me parte el alma de tan solo pensar el sufrimiento por el que hubiera tenido que pasar si yo no hubiera…..-

La conversación se torna difícil y los supuestos atormentan los corazones de ambos jóvenes. El silencio vuelve a reinar por un momento, parece que la armonía fuera a quebrarse pero entonces Anthony solicita ansioso.

Mira Terry, la verdad es que no quiero ir a ningún café. He tenido bastante por hoy de la arrolladora y turbulenta ciudad y lo que necesito es un poco de espacio. Verás, estoy acostumbrado a Lakewood y allí los ambientes naturales son muy extensos…. Podrías llevarme a algún sitio donde…. No se….. –

Terry ríe distendiendo el ambiente.

-¡Claro! ¡Te entiendo perfectamente! Me sucedió lo mismo cuando llegué de Inglaterra. La ciudad es grande pero todo parece tan pequeño, con escaso espacio y aire para respirar. Bien conozco el lugar perfecto. Ven ¡vamos!-

Al cabo de un rato de caminata Anthony pregunta curioso.

¿A dónde me llevas, Terry?-

Terry sonríe con picardía al responder.

-Al único lugar en Nueva York, que es lo más parecido al lugar de donde vienes. Ya lo verás-

Durante la caminata Anthony contempla lo que, a su modo de ver, parece ser una jungla de concreto a uno y otro lado no hay más que edificios y una infinidad de negocios hasta que de repente una interminable hilera de árboles se ven a lo lejos de la mano de enfrente, una cuadra tan extensa que no deja ver su fin. Los ojos de Anthony rebosan de dicha. Árboles y naturaleza. Finalmente, su corazón respira con la energía de lo natural, su boca se abre mostrando su asombro. Terry lo observa sin perder detalle con una sonrisa de costado, algo picaresca, felicitándose internamente por su idea.

-¡Ven Anthony crucemos! Te presento Central Park. Aquí solía refugiarme cuando sentía que la ciudad me ahogaba. Cuando sentía nostalgia por mi madre patria y anhelo de los grandes espacios de Escocia.-

-¡Gracias Terry! Sí, me sentí un poco asfixiado por la falta de espacios amplios. ¿Te das cuenta? Seguimos encontrando cosas en común. Como en las cartas.-

- Sí. Somos muy diferentes, sin embargo tenemos muchas cosas en común.-

-Bien, sentémonos en este banco, estamos solos en este hermoso espacio y tenemos una buena vista, un camino bordeado de frondosos árboles de diversos colores. ¿Te apetece este lugar Anthony?-

-Sí. Es perfecto-

Los muchachos se acomodan y dejan llenar sus pulmones con profundas inspiraciones que los apaciguan, para continuar con su difícil conversación.

-Bien. Sabía que el tema de Candy surgiría en algún momento, no pensé que sería de lo primero que habláramos pero creo que es lo mejor, ¿no te parece Anthony?-

-Estoy de acuerdo. Creo que no deberíamos torturarnos con la falta de decisión de Candy, Terry. Yo creo que hay otras cosas que debemos solucionar en nuestras vidas y que, finalmente ella lo hará. Me refiero a que ella tomará esa decisión. Lo importante es que hemos descubierto que, amén de Candy, nos une un lazo de amistad que va más allá de todo. Me he sorprendido al sentirme como tu hermano dándote consejos en muchas cosas y sentir tu apoyo en otras.-

-Pues, la verdad es que yo también me he sorprendido gratamente al poder contar con tus buenos y desinteresados consejos, Anthony. Y mi apoyo…. Bueno no es para tanto, después de todo, creo que igual ibas a imprimir tu libro, ¿o no?-

-No, no iba a hacerlo. Fueron tus consejos los que me llevaron a la determinación de darlo a conocer. De no ser por ti… quizás hubiera sido hallado el manuscrito después de mi muerte…. Y hubiera sido una obra póstuma.-

- ¿Tanto te he influenciado? No me lo imaginaba.-

-Sí, has sido tú quien me dio el empujón necesario para publicarlo.-

-Pues, me alegro. Los capítulos que me enviaste eran fantásticos. Ya me gustaría actuar de Anton, el personaje masculino principal. Tu historia de amor me recuerda a Romeo y Julieta, mi obra favorita. Si bien son muy diferentes…. Bueno en la tuya Anton, también muere al final, pero Candela se queda con Troy, al que también ama. De modo que a pesar de que es un trío amoroso, y hay una pérdida, los personajes terminan alcanzando la felicidad. La historia es muy buena Anthony. ¿Será porque es tu historia y la mía con Candy?-

-Bueno, sí, hay mucho de nosotros tres en mi libro pero también he creado muchas otras cosas que no sucedieron.-

-Lo se, pero al final tú mueres y yo me quedo con Candy. Una vez más renuncias a ella, hasta en un cuento. Podrías por lo menos haberte quedado con ella en tu propia historia ¿no crees?-

Anthony sonríe con nostalgia al oír este comentario.

-En mi propia historia, Terry, yo morí para Candy….y de no haber sido por Albert, al asumir como cabeza del clan Andly y descubrir mi existencia, realmente hubiera muerto, me avergüenzo por ello, pero la verdad es que deseaba hacerlo. Quería unirme con Candy en el más allá. Pensaba que estaba muerta y que por eso la veía siempre en mis sueños….. eran tan reales….. que nunca quería despertar y lo hacía casi siempre gritando su nombre-

El rostro de Terry pierde la soltura. Su ceño se frunce.

-Nunca me dijiste que soñabas con ella.-

-Cierto, nunca lo mencioné ¿por qué?-

-Es que yo tampoco te mencioné que a Candy le sucede lo mismo… ella sueña y se retuerce de preocupación en la cama…la he observado cuidadosamente….. Ella sufre y al final siempre despierta gritando tu nombre, siempre es la misma pesadilla….. aquel día de la cacería se repite una y otra vez en sus sueños y se despierta cuando te pierde. Candy nunca habla de ti, pero no puede esconderme que parte de ella sigue aferrada a ti…al menos inconscientemente, en sus sueños.-

-No….no lo sabía…yo pensé que había superado ese incidente hace mucho tiempo atrás….. porque cuando estaba en Lakewood nunca la oí tener pesadillas… y su cuarto era contiguo al mío.- Anthony se rasca la cabeza intrigado.

-Bueno, eso sería en Lakewood, pero acá en Nueva York, Candy siempre tiene esa pesadilla… bueno no todas las noches….. pero no ha habido una sola semana que no la tuviera….. por lo menos una vez.-

Anthony mira de reojo a Terry, que está perdido en estos recuerdos poco felices y aun tiene su ceño arrugado, entonces comenta.

-Dime Terry, ¿qué piensas hacer de tu vida?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Suponiendo que Candy aceptara casarse contigo….. te das cuenta que para una ceremonia de ese tipo deberías invitar a tus seres más queridos…. Me refiero a tus amigos, como Albert y a mí… y a tu familia…. a tus padres, quiero decir.-

- ¡Uhh! A mi madre querrás decir….-

-No solamente. A tu padre también y además tienes un título que te corresponde por herencia-

Terry mira a Anthony tratando de sondear la profundidad de la pregunta que le ha hecho y luego una chispa de astucia estalla en sus ojos mientras re pregunta.

-Y… ¿a qué viene esto?-

-Lo que quiero decir es… que tú has cambiado mucho desde que estabas en el colegio San Pablo ¿no es así?-

- ¡Uf! ¡Vaya que sí, he cambiado totalmente!-

-Bueno, digo que quizás tu padre también ha cambiado durante este tiempo en que no lo has visto. Me he enterado del escándalo que sufrió debido al divorcio con la Duquesa y pienso que quizás deberías considerar la posibilidad de volver a comunicarte con él. Podrías llevarte una agradable sorpresa…..-

Anthony observa con gusto el cambio en la mirada de su amigo. La chispa de astucia lentamente se ve reemplazada por un tenue brillo de esperanza.-

-¿Crees en los milagros Anthony?

-Sí. Creo. Por favor cree tú también-

-Bien, creeré. Pero sólo por que tú me lo pides…. Después de todo… quien sabe lo que pudo haberle pasado a ese hombre con corazón de hielo. Quizás el escarnio de "su amada elite social" se lo pueda haber derretido un poquito.- Imaginando esto último Terry lanza una gran risotada. Al verlo Anthony se le une también.

Los jóvenes hablan de muchos y variados temas, siempre disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sintiéndose cada vez más cercanos, deseando haberse tenido antes para contar con alguien que los hubiera acompañado en tantos momentos de tristeza y soledad. El día avanza y luego de comer unos hot dogs en un puesto callejero del parque retoman su charla hasta bien entrada la tarde. Terry conduce a Anthony de vuelta al departamento y ambos preparan la cena. Una vez más se sincronizan perfectamente, uniendo la practicidad de uno con la creatividad del otro y riendo abiertamente ante las chanzas que surgen por cosas triviales. Da gusto verlos juntos, parecen dos hermanos reunidos después de no verse por largo tiempo. Los escasos días transcurren rápidamente, entre largas charlas que rememoran con nostalgia otros tiempos y afectos perdidos, Stear entre ellos. La historia de cada uno se repite, pero esta vez no por carta sino frente a frente, con lujo de detalles. Anthony le cuenta a Terry su vida, desde la pérdida de su amorosa madre, los tiempos de soledad y dolor aminorado un poco por la llegada de sus primos y totalmente luego del encuentro con Candy en el portal de las rosas. El sufrimiento de Candy en la casa de los Leagan, tomado como propio, y las mil y una peripecias que él y sus primos hicieran para logar que Candy fuera una Andly. El regalo del día del Cumpleaños, marcado por el florecer de la rosa blanca y su sueño de hacerla su esposa algún día. Luego el engaño de la muerte y los largos años de sufrimiento y desapego por la vida. La nueva llegada de Candy y el renacimiento de su deseo de vivir plasmando su vida en ese libro que está a punto de ser editado.

Por otro lado Terry le cuenta de su niñez, con un solo recuerdo feliz de sus padres juntos en un día de picnic. La separación con su madre y el dolor de sentirse un hijo ilegítimo del Duque, cuya procedencia avergonzaba a la familia Grandchester. Los días en el San Pablo de rebeldía, alcohol, riñas callejeras y cigarrillos hasta la llegada de Candy y su cambio progresivo debido a Tarzán pecosa, su separación por la mala jugada de Elisa y su comienzo en la Big City, su suerte al entrar en la compañía de teatro Stradford y los desencuentros con Candy hasta el fatídico accidente de Susana y la nueva separación con Candy, su dolor y amargura al tener que aceptar una relación impuesta y sin amor y su falta de deseos de vivir al lado es esa mujer no amada, el gran vacío en su vida hasta la llegada de la carta de Anthony y el anuncio del matrimonio de Susana con Ian. Todo es escuchado con avidez, tanto de parte de uno como del otro. Sus vidas no habían sido nada fáciles, cargadas de dolor y angustia, ambos habían encontrado en Candy su camino de salida de la soledad y el sufrimiento. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se encontraba solo en el presente, contaban, cuanto menos, el uno con el otro, además de la eterna e incondicional amistad y apoyo de Albert.

Terry por su lado tenía a su madre de nuevo e Ian se había transformado en un buen amigo también. Anthony, además de Albert, contaba con la Tía Abuela, Archie y hasta Elisa. Ambos jóvenes habían sido cambiados y transformados por Candy y ahora eran fuertes y ya no estaban solos. Los dos se daban cuenta que fuera cual fuese la decisión de la pecosa, podrían seguir sus vidas sin resentirse con el otro ni desfallecer del dolor. Este descubrimiento los colmó de paz interior.

Llegada la mañana del lunes y saliendo el tren de Anthony a las 6 de la tarde, los muchachos trataron de vivir ese último día con toda su alma.

Mira Anthony, antes de que te vayas quiero que veas algo, sé que Candy estaría gustosa de mostrártelo, toma-

Una cajita – Anthony la abre y encuentra el broche de la familia Andly, el crucifijo de la felicidad de Candy, y una foto suya. ¿Qué es esto? El broche del Príncipe de la Colina de Candy, el crucifijo del Hogar de Pony y una foto mía. No entiendo.-

Estos, Anthony, son los tesoros de Candy, Siempre los ha llevado con ella, donde quiera que fuese y los sigue conservando. Ella también te ama Anthony.-

Anthony sonríe con un poco de pena.

No te cansas de decírmelo. La verdad Terry, he de serte sincero. Yo nunca he perdido la esperanza de que Candy llegue a ser mi esposa… es sólo que… aunque parezca infantil… también me haría feliz que se casara contigo… parece una contradicción. Pero no lo es. Es lo que siento.-

Terry fija su azulina mirada en la de Anthony. Terry se ve sereno y en paz.

-Pues, es la primera vez que lo siento….. pero creo que yo también sería igualmente feliz si Candy te eligiera a ti.-

-¿Vendrías a nuestra boda?-

Terry lo mira con picardía y le da un puñetazo en el hombro a la vez que exclama.

-¡Claro que sí, no me la perdería por nada del mundo! Pero no te tengas tanta confianza eh?-

Anthony lo mira y ríe abiertamente.

-¡Tú tampoco!-

A lo cual Terry estalla en risas también. Luego Anthony solicita.

-¿Me permites dejar algo en esta cajita?

-Sí ¿por qué no?-

Anthony busca en su bolso, meticulosamente hasta que encuentra un objeto muy pequeño que trae consigo y lo coloca en la cajita.

-¿Una moneda, Anthony?-

-Sí, es mi tesoro. El del día que pasamos en el pueblo, cuando gané el rodeo y tuvimos que hallarle un lugar al becerro que gané. Te conté la historia ¿recuerdas?-

-Sí. La recuerdo.-

-Prefiero que la conserve Candy.-

- De acuerdo- Terry cierra la cajita y la guarda en su lugar habitual.

El día se desliza con celeridad y una hora antes de la vuelta Anthony riega la Dulce Candy y le da un poco de su tratamiento de jardinero. La rosa parece responder a su cuidado con mayor brillo y belleza.

Finalmente el momento llega y en el andén los jóvenes se saludan con un sincero y emotivo abrazo. Anthony se acomoda en el asiento de la ventanilla del tren y le pide a Terry.

-Saluda de mi parte a Candy ¿quieres? Porque…. vas a decirle que vine a verte ¿verdad?-

-Sí, se que va a molestarse con los dos por no haberle avisado, pero….. se lo diré y le daré tus saludos, adiós Anthony, nos veremos en la boda de Archie.-

-Nos vemos entonces.-

El tren arranca y las miradas azulinas se cruzan una vez más. Esta vez con una certeza en cada una: pase lo que pase, nunca dejarán de ser amigos. Los lazos finalmente se han afianzado por completo y perdurarán por siempre.

7


	21. Chapter 21

**El Retorno de Anthony **

**Capítulo XX "La Fiesta después de la Boda"**

**El atardecer baña de una amplia gama de colores rojizos la ya bien iluminada mansión de los Britter en Lakewood. **

**Las risas y conversaciones se dejan oír en cada uno de sus variados rincones. La atestada mansión exulta de alegría y gozo. Todos y cada uno de los conocidos, amigos y familiares recordados fueron invitados al casamiento de Archibold Cromwell y Annie Britter, tanto a la ceremonia religiosa como a ésta, la fiesta. Entre estos cabe mencionar a la hna. María y la Sta Pony junto con cada uno de los niños del Hogar, tomando en cuenta también aquéllos huérfanos adoptados, que se criaron con Anni y Candy. Albert Andly se encargó personalmente de que se les compraran ropas para la ocasión y del transporte desde el Hogar. Los pequeños se encuentran tan felices que parecen no caber sus corazoncitos en sus pechos. **

**La alegría sobreabunda en todos los rincones de la gigantesca casa, excepto en uno de los balcones del primer piso que da al norte. Una figura femenina, claramente en shock contrasta con el ambiente festivo. Candy, con sus dos manos apoyadas en la baranda de mármol, mira con la vista perdida el horizonte cobrizo. En su mente contempla la escena de la iglesia de esa mañana. Sus pupilas tiemblan ante las imágenes que sólo ella puede percibir. Ve la iglesia atestada de gente, el rostro iluminado de Archie, junto al altar, esperando a su prometida para desposarla. Candy siente su corazón palpitar mientras observa el lugar opuesta al de ella, vacío. El padrino no ha llegado y la muchacha se siente desesperar, no comprende porqué Anthony tarda tanto en asumir su puesto, pero en el último minuto, previo a la aparción de la novia, Albert presuroso ocupa su lugar. La boda transcurre como fue prevista pero con Albert como padrino. **

**Saliendo de su ensimismamiento Candy golpea fuertemente el mármol con su puño al tiempo que protesta**

**-¡¿ Por qué nadie me avisó del cambio de padrinos?-**

**Una voz de detrás de la joven contesta su pregunta.**

**-Porque la decisión fue tomada a último momento.-**

**Candy se da vuelta reconociendo la voz al instante.**

**-¡Tía abuela Elroy!-**

**La dama permanece inmutable, aunque su corazón no es el frío distante que conociera Candy, se siente descolocada ante la joven que le trajera tantos disgustos en el pasado y, aferrándose a su vieja imagen, se mantiene estoica mientras explica.**

**-Horas antes de la boda Williams y yo no nos poníamos de acuerdo a pesar de que Archie y Anthony nos habían dejado la desición a nosotros. Williams se empecinaba en que Anthony debía ser el padrino, aun sin haber sido debidamente introducido en la alta sociedad, como correspondía y yo me oponía resueltamente. Finalmente y ante la discusión que subía de tono Anthony decidió no ser el padrino. Lo siento Candy, sé que debe de haber sido una gran frustración para tí no haber podido verlo cuando lo esperabas, durante la ceremonia pero se hará presente en cualquier momento y tendrás algun tiempo con él antes de su presentación en público.-**

**La matrona habla con más soltura y con tono más amable, luego de la tensión del primer momento. El cuerpo de Candy tiembla, el encuentro con la tía abuela tampoco le resulta sencillo. Finalmente ve en la mirada de la anciana dama un brillo diferente, no se siente hiriéntemente escudriñada por dentro, como en los viejos tiempos, sino que precibe un dejo de cariño en los ojos de la Sra Elroy, esto la confunde pero cambia su postura defensiva a una más cordial.**

**-Gracias Tía abuela Elroy por tener la deferencia de explicarme la situación.- Luego baja la vista sonrojándose al sentir sus deseos más secretos, descubiertos y agrega**

**-Yo... sí estaba esperando volver a verlo.-**

**Los ojos de la anciana se iluminan de reprente y por fin su corazón se abre mientras confiesa**

**-Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que muchas cosas ya no tienen remedio, Candy, pero quiero que sepas que me arrepiento enteramente de haberlos engañado. Si les hubiero permitido, a tí y a Anthony, cambiarme el corazón, sé que finalmente hubiera aceptado el amor que sienten el uno por el otro. -**

**Los ojos de Candy se abren grandes ante tal declaración, para luego llenarse de lágrimas que caen muy a pesar del esfuerzo por contenerlas. Y sientiéndose extremadamente vulnerable se escuda.**

**-Gracias por sincerarse conmigo, pero ahora mismo amo a Terrence Grandchester y soy su prometida.-**

**Esta afirmación cae como puñal afilado en el corazón de la ahora sensible dama, anegando su mirada.**

**Esta reacción aturde aun más a Candy pero la Tía Abuela tiene algo más que decir antes de marcharse.**

**- Lo sé Candy. Sé que mis errores no tienen remedio. Por favor acepta esto como un intento de reconciliación de mi parte contigo... Y déjame abrigar la esperanza de que algún día correspondas al amor de Anthony y te cases con él. Te acogeré como su esposa y estaré feliz de hacerlo.- Y diciendo estas palabras la Señora Elroy deja a la muchacha sola y aun más turbada. Candy se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y solloza.**

**-Elegiste las palabras perfectas para hacer huir a la Tía Abuela, Candy. Pero a mí no me engañas, puedo ver lo que sientes por Anthony ahora mismo.-**

**Candy levanta la vista y aunque no puede verla con nitidez debido a que las lágrimas borronean su visión, los bucles pelirrojos y la voz son inconfundibles.**

**-¡Eliza vete! ¡eres la última persona con la que deseo hablar!- Candy voltea y le da la espalda.**

**-Debo admitir que siempre te he envidiado por tu sinceridad. Siempre has sido tan auténtica, tan tú misma, que cautivabas a todos con tu forma de ser. No lo soportaba y por eso te decía que eras una hipócrita. La verdad es que no lo eras y que la hipócrita era yo. Pero en este momento las cosas se han dado vuelta y ahora sí eres una hipócrita y yo soy sincera contigo. ¡Amas a Anthony y nunca dejarás de hacerlo! ¡no importa cuánto lo intentes ni a quién uses**

**para reemplazarlo!-**

**Una leve brisa despeina los dorados cabellos de Candy que levanta la vista para contestar pero no ve a nadie junto a ella, las cortinas del balcón contiguo se mueven de repente y Candy observa detenidamente en esa dirección pero tampoco logra ver a nadie. De pronto ve a Terry en silencio mirándola.**

**-¡Terry!- Candy voltea y se seca rápidamente las lágrimas. Terry la rodea con sus brazos y le dice amorosamente.**

**-¡Vamos, no finjas que no pasa nada. Ví salir a Eliza de este sitio hace un instante!-**

**Candy sonríe entre lágrimas al verse expuesta .**

**-Me conoces tan bien, que no puedo ocultarte nada.-**

**la joven se seca las lágrimas por completo y mira a Terry a los ojos. El azul penetrante intenta develar el misterio de los verde esmeralda. Candy siente su corazón imbuído de fortaleza nuevamente y declara alegre.**

**-Ya estoy bien, ahora que tú estás conmigo. ¡Te amo Terry!-**

**El muchacho se estremece y le susurra antes de besarla con pasión.**

**-Eres mucho más hermosa cuando ríes, mi amor-**

**El joven no advierte la reacción que estas palabras provocan en su amada. Candy se siente transportada a un portal de rosas antes de entregarse al beso. **

**Una voz dulce de mujer los interrumpe.**

**-Terry, hijo, ¡por fin te encuentro!-**

**Candy y Terry voltean al instante.**

**-¡Hola Candy! ¿cómo has estado?-**

**Candy cubre sus labios con una mano y sonrojada responde.**

**-¡Eleanor!... muy bien... he estado muy bien...¿y tú?-**

**-¡Espléndidamente!- y volteando hacia Terry agrega**

**-Terrence, necesito que vengas conmigo al cuarto contiguo. Hay alguien que quiero que veas.-**

**-¡Mamá el trabajo puede esperar!-**

**-No es un asunto de trabajo. Pero es muy importante para mí.- y cambiando su euforia por un tono suplicante implora**

**-¡Por favor!-**

**-¡Vamos Terry! ¡haz lo que tu madre te pide!- insiste Candy.**

**-De acuerdo-**

**De mala gana pero instado por ambas mujeres, Terry se encamina al cuarto en cuestión dirigido por su madre.**

**Ya en la puerta Eleanor le hace un gesto con su delicada mano invitándolo a entrar. De espaldas a ellos y mirando hacia los jardines por la ventana, se ve un hombre impecable y lujosamente vestido. Su porte cual la de un noble.**

**-Por favor hijo, dale una oportunidad- la voz de la actriz se percibe como un ruego amoroso.**

**Terry la mira con intriga pero obedece a su madre entrando a la habitación. Eleanor cierra la puerta detrás de su hijo y apoya su espalda sobre ella.**

**Candy con los ojos bien abiertos por el asombro le pregunta**

**-¿Acaso es quien yo creo que es?-**

**-Sí Candy. Richard y yo no hemos reconciliado y vamos a casarnos dentro de unos meses.-**

**La actriz irradia su felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo. Candy se avalanza y le toma las manos para compartir su alegría.**

**-¡Estoy tan feliz por tí, Eleanor! ¡y también por Terry!-**

**-Sí, tan solo espero que perdone a su padre y le permita comenzar de nuevo. Que podamos los tres comenzar una nueva relación de familia...como debió haber sido.-**

**Candy aprieta las manos de la dama y asevera**

**-¡Lo hará! ¡no te preocupes! Conozco el corazón de Terry.-**

**Sí, claro ve, anda Candy, únete a la fiesta y disfruta. Déjame esperar a mí sola, yo... desearía que después que tuviéramos unos momentos a solas los tres.-**

**-¡Claro! Es lo que corresponde para una familia.-**

**Candy sonríe, le guiña un ojo y se aleja unos pasos cuando es interceptada por su amiga Guita, quien le toma las manos increíblemente excitada.**

**-¡Está en la entrada! ¡un joven tan apuesto como un príncipe de cuento de hadas! ¡su cabello de un inteso rubio y sus ojos azules como la imagen del cielo reflejada en un lago de montaña! ¡está vestido de punta en blanco, con una corbata azul haciendo juego con sus ojos!- **

**Las jóvenes están tan alteradas, como lo estuvieron cuando entraste con Terry. Y creo no equivocarme al decir que pienso que es el joven Brower del que tanto me has platicado,Candy.**

**Candy se avalanza hacia el barandal circular de madera que recubre todo el pasillo del primer piso, dejando ver el salón principal abajo, pero Guita la detiene advirtiéndole.**

**-Me temo que no ha venido solo, amiga mía. Una pelirroja despampanante se aferra gustosa a su brazo izquierdo.**

**El cuerpo de Candy se estremece ante esas palabras y un nudo hiere su garganta. Candy se desprende de la amiga vacilante y, aferrándose al barandal de trabajado roble, busca febrílmente con su mirada entre el gentío cercano a la entrada. No tarda mucho en divisar lo que busca. Anthony resalta de todas las formas posibles de entre las personas que lo redean. Sonríe mientras saluda a todo aquel que se le acerca. Camina lentamente apoyando tiernamente su mano derecha sobre la delicada mano de una hermosa joven de largos rizos rojizos. El corazón le da un vuelco y se ve obligada a llevarse la mano al pecho para contenerlo. La respiración se le entrecorta y siente que su universo entero se viene abajo. Cuando sus piernas empiezan a flaquear, Guita acude en su auxilio.**

**-¡Candy! ¿¡estás bien! ¡tranquilízate por favor!-**

**Candy se lleva la mano a la boca y no puede emitir palabra, sólo se vuelve a asomar para mirar a Anthony y ve a la joven de cabellos pelirrojos observándola con suma atención. Luego la ve sonreír maliciosamente, como disfrutando de su suplicio.**

**Es en este familiar gesto cuando Candy reconoce a la bella muchacha.**

**-¡Eliza!-**

**Candy mira a la prima de Anthony a los ojos y ésta le sonríe nuevamente, más esta vez su sonrisa es clara y prístina como el agua, sin rastros de maldad.**

**-¿Eliza?-**

**Entonces Candy observa cómo su ancestral contrincante por el amor de Anthony atrae la atención del muchacho hacia sí y le susurra algo al oído instándolo a levantar la vista en dirección a ella. Anthony levanta la vista y la ve. El rostro del joven cambia, iluminándose al contacto con los ojos de la muchacha. La paz que emana la mirada de Anthony atraviesa a Candy, que siente como si todo alrededor desapareciera excepto él. Se siente desnuda ante esos ojos de extrema dulzura y paz y finalmente responde a la sonrisa del joven con la suya propia. Candy siente que todo su ser se inuda de dicha. Por unos segundos olvida todo y sólo disfruta de esta felicidad a través de esa mirada tan añorada. Entonces Anthony desvía sus ojos pues alguien quiere saludarlo y la súbita voz de Eleanor desarticula a la pecosa.**

**-Dicen que es imposible olvidar al primer amor...-**

**Candy brinca saliendo de su arrobamiento y mira a Eleanor sintiéndose en falta. Pero la hermosa actriz la observa con amor y comprensión y sonriéndole agrega.**

**-Y, en lo personal creo que es todavía más difícil cuando ese amor sigue siendo correspondido, Candy.-**

**-¡Eleanor.. yo...!-**

**Candy intenta justificarse pero la dama la interrumpe-**

**-No hace falta que te disculpes conmigo. Conozco a la perfección la situación entre uds tres. He tenido el placer de pasar un tiempo con Anthony en Lakewood y de conocerlo mejor. De hecho fué él quien urdió el plan para reunirnos a Richard y a mí en ese precioso lugar. Sabía ya, que Terry le había contado todo lo que sentíamos Richard y yo. Mi felicidad actual se debe, en gran parte, a tu primer amor Candy. Y tengo que ser franca contigo, a pesar de ser Terry mi propio hijo, después de conocer a Anthony, entiendo por qué todavía no has podido decidirte por uno de los dos.-**

**Y, tomando a Candy por los hombros le dice con seriedad.**

**Sé que tu compromiso con Terry se debe a la renuncia de Anthony, con su decisión, él se sacrificó en aras de tu felicidad. Por lo tanto, este compromiso, no ha sido una decisión tuya. Pero, para terminar con el sufrimiento de los tres, deberás ser tú quien tome la decisión final. Sí, uno de los dos sufrirá Candy y no podrás evitarlo. Lo siento. Debía decírtelo.-**

**Dicho esto Eleanor besa la frente de Candy y, al ve abrirse la puerta y a Richard llamarla con dicha en sus ojos, corre dentro cerrando al pasar.**

**Candy siente que sus ojos drenan su dolor a través de calientes lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas. Guita se le acerca y la toma de las manos y la conduce al balcón nuevamente, saca un pañuelo y le seca las lágrimas mientras comenta**

**-Estoy de acuerdo con Eleanor, Candy, por favor quédate aquí y medita en ello. Iré a conseguirte un vaso con agua.-**

**Candy se apoya en el frío mármol y deja que su corazón se desahogue, pero no pasa mucho tiempo cuando siente una cálida mano sobre su hombro y voltea.**

**-Es bueno que llores. El llanto limpiará tu corazón. Lo sé por experiencia propia.-**

**Las palabras de consuelo son sinceras y el gesto confortador.**

**Candy no da crédito ante lo que está presenciando. Eliza la abraza y la contiene. La pecosa se deja llevar y estalla en sollozos. Guita aparece nuevamente pero Candy no la ve. La mano alzada de Eliza le da a entender que las deje a solas, de modo que, dejando el vaso sobre la baranda, se retira.**

**Eliza lleva a Candy a un banco al costado del balcón y se sientan.**

**-Mira Candy, he sido muy cruel contigo desde que te conozco y ahora me arrepiento de ello. Sé que no viene al caso en este momento, pero necesitaba decírtelo...¡por favor.. perdóname! te lastimé mucho y siempre intenté alejarte de Anthony... pero ahora... - Candy la interrumpe.**

**-No tengo derecho a interponerme en tu relación con Anthony porque ahora soy la prometida de Terry.-**

**-No Candy, malinterpretaste todo. En realidad, estoy comprometida con otro hombre al que amo con toda mi alma. Sin embargo, me alegro de que sucediera así, porque eso ha dejado al descubierto tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Anthony y, ya que él también te ama, creo que no hay más que decir.**

**-No es tan sencillo Eliza, porque también amo a Terry.-**

**-Respecto a eso sólo diré una cosa: Si Anthony no hubiera desaparecido de tu vida, porque pensabas que estaba muerto... estoy segura que nunca te hubieras enamorado de Terry... porque tu ya le habías entregado tu corazón a Anthony y sólo tenías ojos para él. ¿Acaso no es verdad lo que digo? Piénsalo. En el fondo de tu corazón sigues amando a Anthony de la misma forma en que lo hacías y... en verdad... no creo que haya lugar para otro hombre. Digas lo que digas, sé que jamás podrás olvidar a tu primer amor- Candy la observa deslumbrada. Eliza se ve segura de sí misma, completamente cambiada. No entiende cómo puede haber madurado tanto.**

**-Estás tan diferente,Eliza, nunca pensé que tú me darías consejos a mí. El haber encontrado a tu amor ha hecho un milagro en tí-**

**-El milagro se llama Anthony Brower. El me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. También ha cambiado el corazón gélido de la tía Abuela. El ha estado trabajando duramente en los corazones de la gran familia Andly para que cuando regreses te sientas acogida en su seno-**

**Candy abre grande sus ojos sorprendidos. Eliza continúa**

**-El no me lo ha dicho, pero yo estoy segura de que es así. Mira Candy, yo he sido muy mala contigo en el pasado, pero te prometo que te lo compensaré.- y diciendo esto aprieta ambas manos de Candy y levantándose rápidamente se aleja del balcón.-**

**Candy queda sentada y pensativa. De dentro de la mansión se escucha un silencio repentino y luego la voz de la tía abuela... Candy quiere detener su mente y aclarar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas pero aún no puede hacerlo...vuelve a escuchar la voz de la tía abuela pronunciando el nombre de Anthony Brower... luego aplausos y un clamor general. La muchacha sabe que finalmente Anthony está siendo introducido en la alta sociedad y que trambién presentarán su libro, pero a ella no le interesa lo social en este momento en particular, sólo quiere lograr la paz necesaria para tomar su decisión, sin embargo se encuentra tan turbada que no la consigue. La tarde pasa a ser noche cirniéndose sobre ella sin que la muchacha lo note. Unos densos y oscuros nubarrones se acercan a la mansión... un fuerte viento comienza a soplar y mece los dorados bucles de la joven. El viento aumenta su fuerza tornándose en temporal. Cada tanto Terry se acerca al balcón pero es desviado por su madre, que le pide tiempo para su prometida por lo que el muchacho se aleja, a regañadientes, una y otra vez. Cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia caen, Candy se levanta para buscar cobijo dentro, pero abajo fuera de la mansión, una figura blanca adentrándose en el bosque llama su atención-**

**-¡Anthony!-**

**El joven se apresura hacia la espesura a pesar de que la lluvia cae ya copiosamente. La voz agustida de Eliza la sobresalta.**

**-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Anthony no se siente bien! Probablemente esta reunión haya sido demasiado esfuerzo de su parte! ¡la tía abuela no quiere llamar la atención y Anthony ha decidido ir solo a la casita donde el jardinero guarda sus herramientas para esperar el médico! ¡por favor tú eres enfermera! ¡yo no se qué hacer!- Candy se apresura detrás de Eliza y un vez fuera alcanza a ver el traje blanco de Anthony a la distancia.**

**-¡Ve tu Candy, yo voy por el médico !-**

**-¡De acuerdo, ve pronto, yo me encargo de Anthony!-**

**y diciendo esto corre tras la figura de blanco bajo una lluvia apretada.**

**Eliza entra a la mansión secándose las gotas de lluvia con ambas manos. Terry la encara.**

**-¿Dónde está Candy? Te ví saliendo con ella hace unos minutos.**

**-¿Dónde crees que esté Terry?-**

**Terry aferra a la joven de los hombros y la sacude.**

**-¡Está bien Grandchester! Candy fue tras Anthony a la casita del jardinero, en la entrada del bosque!- Terry suelta a Eliza y corre hacia la espesura. A lo lejos divisa el vestido turquesa de Candy desvaneciéndose de golpe y corre tras ella.**

…**...**

**Candy ve la casita y entra desesperadamente.**

**-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony!-**

**La voz descolocada de Anthony le responde gritando su nombre.**

**-¡Candy!-**

**Ambos se abrazan y se separan rápidamente mirándose a los ojos, los dos con indescriptible angustia. El eco de sus voces ante el grito de sus nombres emitidos simultáneamente los confunde, y hablándo al únisono una vez más preguntan**

**-¿Estás bien?- luego Anthony vuelve a preguntar **

**-¿ Estás bien Candy?-**

**-Yo sí, Anthony pero acaso... tú... ¿ no te sentías mal?-**

**La voz de la muchacha conlleva ansiedad extrema. Anthony la observa confuso. Sus dulces ojos azules la escrutan tratando de descifrar si la respuesta de Candy solo trataba de tranquilizarlo y contesta a la pregunta.**

**-Estoy perfectamente bien, pero pensé que te habías desmayado-**

**-¿Desmayado, yo?- No, para nada, estoy bien... pero yo pensé que te habías descompensado o algo así, porque Eli...-**

**La joven no termina el nombre, y repentinamente comprende y mira a Anthony, entonces ambos finalizan la frase.**

**-¡Eliza!-**

**El misterio ha sido descifrado. El silencio reina entre ambos, que se miran de frente después de largo tiempo. Ambos están empapados, los cabellos alborotados goteando lluvia sobre el piso de la sencilla casita de madera, sus finas ropas desaliñadas... Anthony mira a Candy de arriba a abajo y la joven hace otro tanto, ambos notan sus fachas y de repente sintiendo la tensión desvanecerse súbitamente hechan a reír con total soltura.**

**Anthony deja de reír y se deleita viendo a Candy.**

**-Sigues siendo más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras-**

**Al oír estas palabras Candy deja inmediatamente de reír y mira a Anthony desconcertada.**

**-¿ Por qué lo dices?-**

**Porque te he visto llorar en el balcón, pero no me han dejado que me acerque a tí -**

**¿Quiénes?-**

**Eleanor, la Tía Abuela, Eliza y una amiga tuya que no conocía, Guita, creo. Me pidieron que te dejara sola diciéndome que tenías esa necesidad. Por eso cuando Eliza me dijo que había venido aquí porque no te sentías bien y no querías que nadie lo notara, le creí-**

**Candy abre la boca de asombro, no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, cuando estaba en el balcón.**

**-¿ Por qué estabas llorando Candy? Acaso ¿puedo yo ayudarte de alguna forma?-**

**La pregunta directa de Anthony devuelve a la joven a su cruda e indecisa realidad. ¿Cómo podría decirle que en gran parte es él la causa de su llanto?-**

**Candy fija su vista en Anthony compungida. Ve la cara del hombre que creía había perdido para siempre, sus adorados ojos azules, sus cabellos dorados, ahora humedecidos y pegados al rostro... un sentimiento profundo comienza a quemar su corazón, quiere arrojarse en los brazos del muchacho sentir su corazón palpitando junto con el de ella, sentir su tierno abrazo, como cuando eran niños... ¡cuán puros eran sus sentimientos! Candy lo observa mejor... es tan apuesto... tan atrayente... todo su cuerpo comienza a temblar ante la irresistible atracción que se genera entre ambos. En un gesto compulsivo estira su mano en dirección del muchacho y dice en un susurro -Anthony- luego queda paralizada, su rostro pierde el brillo y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.**

**Anthony envuelto en el deseo de abrazar a la mujer de sus sueños, se contiene y entonces comprende el porqué de las lágrimas de la joven en el balcón. Afuera de la casita Terry está a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escucha a Anthony preguntar **

**-Llorabas por Terry y por mí ¿no es así Candy?- y agrega**

**-Todavía no has podido tomar tu decisión-**

**Terry suelta el picaporte y permanece inmóvil por unos instantes. Luego se acerca a la pequeña ventana, semi abierta y, amparado por la oscuridad externa apoya su hombro en la pared de leños mientras escucha y observa por el rabillo de su ojo hacia el interior. Candy se ve extremadamente afligida, ya no siente desesperación por este tema, sino una profunda tristeza que se refleja en su mirar. Le duele en el alma verla tan abatida, traga saliva y siente un dolor punzante en su garganta, pero se arma de valor para seguir escuchando. El también necesita conocer lo que hay, al fin y al cabo, en el corazón de su prometida. El muchacho aguza su oído al volver a escuchar la voz de Anthony.**

**-¡Vamos Candy! ¡Necesito saber que ha pasado contigo en todo este tiempo, en que no te he visto. No me iré de aquí ni te dejaré ir hasta que abras tu corazón y me digas la verdad- Si bien las palabras son dichas con la ternura popia de Anthony su determinación golpea a la joven el en pecho desencajando su rostro, sus facciones se tornan de mayor angustia y sus ojos se arrasan nuevamente, un golpe emocional quiere estallar y expandirse en el corazón de Candy y tartamudeando por la contención de su intensa emoción atina a decir - La verdad... ¿quieres que te diga la verdad, Anthony?**

**-Sí. Quiero escuchar tu verdad Candy-**

**Las lágrimas caen abundantes mientras la joven asevera.**

**-La verdad...- el cuerpo de Candy se estremece, su voz tiembla -...la verdad es que llevo una doble vida... la verdada es que ni siquiera sé cómo es eso posible... pero la verdad es que durante el día soy feliz viviendo al lado de Terry. El me hace feliz y yo lo hago feliz a su vez pero...- La emoción ahora es insoportable para la muchacha y Candy llora inconsolablemente Anthony se acerca y toma la barbilla de la joven entre sus tiernas manos y mirándola a los ojos, con un movimiento de su cabeza, la insta a continuar. Candy siente en su corazón la explosión de sentimientos largamente contenidos -...¡Pero durante las noches SIEMPRE estoy CONTGO!...!- las palabras son ahora dichas casi con gritos de dolor -¡ DURANTE LAS NOCHES... SIEMPRE ESTOY CONTIGO, ANTHONY Y SOY INMENSAMENTE FELIZ!- Candy se tapa la cara con ambas manos y al no poder sostenerse cae arrodillada al piso. Anthony la toma de los hombros para evitar el golpe y cae de de rodillas al lado de ella. Candy al sentirlo se descubre el rostro y lo mira, sus labios tiemblan al intentar seguir expresando sus sentimientos finalmente lo logra - ….¡soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado...en mis sueños... pero a la mañana siguiente cuando despierto, y tú no estás conmigo, me siento morir!- Candy llora en un nuevo arrebato pero se contiene para terminar su declaración -...pero luego veo a Terry y todo se desvanece y parece sólo un sueño y entonces lo olvido todo, excepto que en el fondo sé por qué siempre sueño contigo...-**

**Anthony traga saliva y sus rasgos traslucen la agonía que siente dentro al ver a Candy en este estado. Candy lo ve y se estremece de dolor -¡lo siento Anthony! ¡te hiciste a un lado por mi felicidad pero yo no he podido conseguirla! ¡simplemente no puedo olvidarte, no puedo! ¡te amo! ¡ no podía olvidarte cuando te creía muerto!... ¿cómo voy a poder hacerlo ahora que sé que estás vivo?-**

**Anthony está visiblemente conmovido y asevera con dolor**

**-¡Candy no puedes seguir así! ¡yo sólo quiero verte feliz! ¡no me importa a quién elijas! ¡te lo ruego! ¡si me amas...-**

**pero Candy lo interrumpe**

**-¡te amo! ¡te amo Anthony! ¡pero no puedo dejar a Terry porque también lo amo y no quiero herirlo!**

**Al oír estas palabras Terry siente como si una afilada daga apuñalara su corazón, el aire repentinamente no entra a sus pulmones y se siente caer en un abismo. En el interior de la casita ve que Anthony abraza a Candy, acaricia su espalda, consolándola, y besa sus cabellos. Candy asida a él, se ve reconfortada. El pecho de Terry duele, el joven recuesta su espalda sobre los rústicos troncos, tratanto de lograr que el aire penetre y poder así respirar... eleva su mirada al cielo buscando ayuda y ve cómo los negros nubarrones de la reciente tormenta se alejan rápidamente llevadas por el viento. Inhala y exhala suevemente mientras un hermoso cielo límpido y estrellado se abre paso entre las últimas negras nubes que se alejan. La hermosa visión abre los pulmones de Terry, el cual puede llenarlos con el precioso aire anhelado.**

**El cielo se ve pacífico y, como dándole una lección de vida, llena a Terry de una nueva fortaleza. El joven suspira al tiempo que sopla su flequillo para despejar uno de sus ojos y piensa en voz alta -Así que después de una gran tormenta finalmente sobreviene la paz... y su corazón vuelve a respirar- El joven Grandchester por fin comprende lo que debe hacer. Sin pensarlo más abre la puerta decididamente.**

**Anthony abraza a Candy que sigue llorando. Ambos se sobresaltan y miran hacia la puerta.**

**-¡Terry! ¡Terry...yo!- Candy no sabe cómo explicar la situación. La voz de Terry, temblorosa pero resuelta, contesta -No tienes que darme ninguna explicación. Soy yo quien necesita sincerarse contigo. Mira, mis padres van a casarse dentro de cuatro meses. Mi madre me ha pedido que regrese con ellos a Inglaterra para ser presentado como su hijo y el futuro duque de Grandchester. Podré seguir actuando si es mi deseo. Acabo de decidir que iré con ellos. Nunca he sabido lo que es tener una familia que te ame y te valore tal cual eres y por fin es mi oportunidad de experimentarlo. Por otro lado, ya no soporto verte así. ¡Te amo Candy, por eso ahora también me es más importante tu felicidad. Desearía que te quedaras con Anthony a partir de ahora y le dieras una oportunidad, como me la has dado a mí. Luego por favor toma finalmente tu decisón- Y diciendo esto Terry se quita el anillo de compromiso y, tomando rápidamente la mando derecha de Candy se lo coloca en la palma, la cierra y se encamina a la puerta. Ya allí, voltea y viendo a Anthony le dice**

**-Anthony, esta vez soy yo quien decide por ella. ¡Por favor cuídala!-**

**Candy reacciona tardíamente al oír cerrarse la puerta.**

**-¡No, no! ¡Terry! ¡Terryyyyy!**

**El grito de Candy es desgarrador. Trata de ponerse en pie pero Anthony la retiene, mientras ella forcejea para ir tras el joven noble.**

**-¡No, Candy! ¡sólo lograrás lastimarlo aún más! Terry ya tomó su decisión ¡por favor!-**

**Estas últimas palabras dichas en agonía extrema alertan a Candy que vuelve en sí y ve a Anthony terriblemente agobiado, su rostro revela un intenso agotamiento debido a las emociones fuertes.**

**-¡Anthony! ¡lo siento!- Candy abraza al muchacho y llora, llora, llora, y llora hasta perder el conocimiento.**

…**...**

**El gojeo de los pájaros, y un suave aroma a rosas despiertan a Candy. La joven se siente aturdida y cree estar en un sueño. Mirando a su alrededor, reconoce inmediatamente su antigua habitación de Lakewood, igual que siempre, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Es increíblemente más espaciosa de lo que recordara. Se levanta lentamente. Su cabeza le duele un poco. Pero... ¿qué está haciendo ella en Lakewood?**

**Sus recuerdos se dibujan en su confusa mente y finalmente se perfilan todos.**

**-¡Terry! ¡Anthony!-**

**-¡Anthony! ¿dónde estás?-**

**La puerta de su habitación se abre y Albert entra preocupado.**

**-¡Candy! ¡por fin despertaste!-**

**La joven aun desconcertada mira para todos lados buscando**

**-¿Y Anthony? ¿dónde está Anthony?-**

**-Tranquila. Pensó que estarías mejor si te quedabas un tiempo sola y... y yo te cuidaba-**

**Entonces Candy demanda a los gritos**

**-¡No! ¡dónde está! ¡quiero verlo!-**

**Anthony que está apoyado de espaldas sobre la pared, del lado de afuera de la habitación se decide a entrar y en un tono tranquilizante como cuando se le habla a un niño dice**

**-Aquí estooooyyyy, por favor no hagas berrinches-**

**Candy al verlo corre hacia él lo abraza y llora.**

**-¡No quiero estar sola! ¡ quiero esta contigo! ¡por favor no me dejes tu también!**

**Anthony besa la dorada cabellera de la muchacha y con amor asevera**

**-¡Eso jamás! ¡jamás!-**

**Luego de dejarla descargarse y de tranquilizarla Anthony le dice**

**-Si quieres estar conmigo tendrás que venir a la casona en el bosque, pues as allí donde sigo viviendo. Podemos pedirle a Albert que luego envíe tus cosas. Si te apetece podemos almorzar con mi tío y luego partir en coche ¿que te parece?**

**Candy asiente con la cabeza y mira alrededor.**

**Anthony en su cuarto, como tantos años atrás. No había estado con él en Lakewood desde aquel fatal día en que la vida los separara. Lo mira, el joven se ve jovial como siempre, a su lado su benefactor de por vida, el sostén en los momentos difíciles, Albert. El aroma de las Dulce Candys atiborran el ambiente, todo se ve luminoso, todo lleno de un nuevo esplendor. Candy siente su corazón insuflarse de alegría. Su rostro entero se ilumina y finalmente sonríe.**

**-¡Así me gusta! Dice Albert.**

**-¡Esta es la Candy que conocemos! Agrega Anthony.**

**Y ya ves tío, como tú y yo siempre hemos dicho-**

**Y ambos dicen la célebre frase al mismo tiempo**

**-Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras-**

**Los tres amigos se miran y estallan en risas.**

**Candy siente que una gran pena comienza a deshacerse en su corazón. Sabe que una nueva etapa se avecina y, aunque parte de su corazón partirá pronto para Londres, se dice con firmeza para sí**

**-Tomaré mi decisión final Terry. Te lo prometo.**

…**...**

**Candy ve la casita y entra desesperadamente.**

**-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony!-**

**La voz descolocada de Anthony le responde gritando su nombre.**

**-¡Candy!-**

**Ambos se abrazan y se separan rápidamente mirándose a los ojos, los dos con indescriptible angustia. El eco de sus voces ante el grito de sus nombres emitidos simultáneamente los confunde, y hablándo al únisono una vez más preguntan**

**-¿Estás bien?- luego Anthony vuelve a preguntar **

**-¿ Estás bien Candy?-**

**-Yo sí, Anthony pero acaso... tú... ¿ no te sentías mal?-**

**La voz de la muchacha conlleva ansiedad extrema. Anthony la observa confuso. Sus dulces ojos azules la escrutan tratando de descifrar si la respuesta de Candy solo trataba de tranquilizarlo y contesta a la pregunta.**

**-Estoy perfectamente bien, pero pensé que te habías desmayado-**

**-¿Desmayado, yo?- No, para nada, estoy bien... pero yo pensé que te habías descompensado o algo así, porque Eli...-**

**La joven no termina el nombre, y repentinamente comprende y mira a Anthony, entonces ambos finalizan la frase.**

**-¡Eliza!-**

**El misterio ha sido descifrado. El silencio reina entre ambos, que se miran de frente después de largo tiempo. Ambos están empapados, los cabellos alborotados goteando lluvia sobre el piso de la sencilla casita de madera, sus finas ropas desaliñadas... Anthony mira a Candy de arriba a abajo y la joven hace otro tanto, ambos notan sus fachas y de repente sintiendo la tensión desvanecerse súbitamente hechan a reír con total soltura.**

**Anthony deja de reír y se deleita viendo a Candy.**

**-Sigues siendo más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras-**

**Al oír estas palabras Candy deja inmediatamente de reír y mira a Anthony desconcertada.**

**-¿ Por qué lo dices?-**

**Porque te he visto llorar en el balcón, pero no me han dejado que me acerque a tí -**

**¿Quiénes?-**

**Eleanor, la Tía Abuela, Eliza y una amiga tuya que no conocía, Guita, creo. Me pidieron que te dejara sola diciéndome que tenías esa necesidad. Por eso cuando Eliza me dijo que había venido aquí porque no te sentías bien y no querías que nadie lo notara, le creí-**

**Candy abre la boca de asombro, no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, cuando estaba en el balcón.**

**-¿ Por qué estabas llorando Candy? Acaso ¿puedo yo ayudarte de alguna forma?-**

**La pregunta directa de Anthony devuelve a la joven a su cruda e indecisa realidad. ¿Cómo podría decirle que en gran parte es él la causa de su llanto?-**

**Candy fija su vista en Anthony compungida. Ve la cara del hombre que creía había perdido para siempre, sus adorados ojos azules, sus cabellos dorados, ahora humedecidos y pegados al rostro... un sentimiento profundo comienza a quemar su corazón, quiere arrojarse en los brazos del muchacho sentir su corazón palpitando junto con el de ella, sentir su tierno abrazo, como cuando eran niños... ¡cuán puros eran sus sentimientos! Candy lo observa mejor... es tan apuesto... tan atrayente... todo su cuerpo comienza a temblar ante la irresistible atracción que se genera entre ambos. En un gesto compulsivo estira su mano en dirección del muchacho y dice en un susurro -Anthony- luego queda paralizada, su rostro pierde el brillo y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.**

**Anthony envuelto en el deseo de abrazar a la mujer de sus sueños, se contiene y entonces comprende el porqué de las lágrimas de la joven en el balcón. Afuera de la casita Terry está a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escucha a Anthony preguntar **

**-Llorabas por Terry y por mí ¿no es así Candy?- y agrega**

**-Todavía no has podido tomar tu decisión-**

**Terry suelta el picaporte y permanece inmóvil por unos instantes. Luego se acerca a la pequeña ventana, semi abierta y, amparado por la oscuridad externa apoya su hombro en la pared de leños mientras escucha y observa por el rabillo de su ojo hacia el interior. Candy se ve extremadamente afligida, ya no siente desesperación por este tema, sino una profunda tristeza que se refleja en su mirar. Le duele en el alma verla tan abatida, traga saliva y siente un dolor punzante en su garganta, pero se arma de valor para seguir escuchando. El también necesita conocer lo que hay, al fin y al cabo, en el corazón de su prometida. El muchacho aguza su oído al volver a escuchar la voz de Anthony.**

**-¡Vamos Candy! ¡Necesito saber que ha pasado contigo en todo este tiempo, en que no te he visto. No me iré de aquí ni te dejaré ir hasta que abras tu corazón y me digas la verdad- Si bien las palabras son dichas con la ternura popia de Anthony su determinación golpea a la joven el en pecho desencajando su rostro, sus facciones se tornan de mayor angustia y sus ojos se arrasan nuevamente, un golpe emocional quiere estallar y expandirse en el corazón de Candy y tartamudeando por la contención de su intensa emoción atina a decir - La verdad... ¿quieres que te diga la verdad, Anthony?**

**-Sí. Quiero escuchar tu verdad Candy-**

**Las lágrimas caen abundantes mientras la joven asevera.**

**-La verdad...- el cuerpo de Candy se estremece, su voz tiembla -...la verdad es que llevo una doble vida... la verdada es que ni siquiera sé cómo es eso posible... pero la verdad es que durante el día soy feliz viviendo al lado de Terry. El me hace feliz y yo lo hago feliz a su vez pero...- La emoción ahora es insoportable para la muchacha y Candy llora inconsolablemente Anthony se acerca y toma la barbilla de la joven entre sus tiernas manos y mirándola a los ojos, con un movimiento de su cabeza, la insta a continuar. Candy siente en su corazón la explosión de sentimientos largamente contenidos -...¡Pero durante las noches SIEMPRE estoy CONTGO!...!- las palabras son ahora dichas casi con gritos de dolor -¡ DURANTE LAS NOCHES... SIEMPRE ESTOY CONTIGO, ANTHONY Y SOY INMENSAMENTE FELIZ!- Candy se tapa la cara con ambas manos y al no poder sostenerse cae arrodillada al piso. Anthony la toma de los hombros para evitar el golpe y cae de de rodillas al lado de ella. Candy al sentirlo se descubre el rostro y lo mira, sus labios tiemblan al intentar seguir expresando sus sentimientos finalmente lo logra - ….¡soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado...en mis sueños... pero a la mañana siguiente cuando despierto, y tú no estás conmigo, me siento morir!- Candy llora en un nuevo arrebato pero se contiene para terminar su declaración -...pero luego veo a Terry y todo se desvanece y parece sólo un sueño y entonces lo olvido todo, excepto que en el fondo sé por qué siempre sueño contigo...-**

**Anthony traga saliva y sus rasgos traslucen la agonía que siente dentro al ver a Candy en este estado. Candy lo ve y se estremece de dolor -¡lo siento Anthony! ¡te hiciste a un lado por mi felicidad pero yo no he podido conseguirla! ¡simplemente no puedo olvidarte, no puedo! ¡te amo! ¡ no podía olvidarte cuando te creía muerto!... ¿cómo voy a poder hacerlo ahora que sé que estás vivo?-**

**Anthony está visiblemente conmovido y asevera con dolor**

**-¡Candy no puedes seguir así! ¡yo sólo quiero verte feliz! ¡no me importa a quién elijas! ¡te lo ruego! ¡si me amas...-**

**pero Candy lo interrumpe**

**-¡te amo! ¡te amo Anthony! ¡pero no puedo dejar a Terry porque también lo amo y no quiero herirlo!**

**Al oír estas palabras Terry siente como si una afilada daga apuñalara su corazón, el aire repentinamente no entra a sus pulmones y se siente caer en un abismo. En el interior de la casita ve que Anthony abraza a Candy, acaricia su espalda, consolándola, y besa sus cabellos. Candy asida a él, se ve reconfortada. El pecho de Terry duele, el joven recuesta su espalda sobre los rústicos troncos, tratanto de lograr que el aire penetre y poder así respirar... eleva su mirada al cielo buscando ayuda y ve cómo los negros nubarrones de la reciente tormenta se alejan rápidamente llevadas por el viento. Inhala y exhala suevemente mientras un hermoso cielo límpido y estrellado se abre paso entre las últimas negras nubes que se alejan. La hermosa visión abre los pulmones de Terry, el cual puede llenarlos con el precioso aire anhelado.**

**El cielo se ve pacífico y, como dándole una lección de vida, llena a Terry de una nueva fortaleza. El joven suspira al tiempo que sopla su flequillo para despejar uno de sus ojos y piensa en voz alta -Así que después de una gran tormenta finalmente sobreviene la paz... y su corazón vuelve a respirar- El joven Grandchester por fin comprende lo que debe hacer. Sin pensarlo más abre la puerta decididamente.**

**Anthony abraza a Candy que sigue llorando. Ambos se sobresaltan y miran hacia la puerta.**

**-¡Terry! ¡Terry...yo!- Candy no sabe cómo explicar la situación. La voz de Terry, temblorosa pero resuelta, contesta -No tienes que darme ninguna explicación. Soy yo quien necesita sincerarse contigo. Mira, mis padres van a casarse dentro de cuatro meses. Mi madre me ha pedido que regrese con ellos a Inglaterra para ser presentado como su hijo y el futuro duque de Grandchester. Podré seguir actuando si es mi deseo. Acabo de decidir que iré con ellos. Nunca he sabido lo que es tener una familia que te ame y te valore tal cual eres y por fin es mi oportunidad de experimentarlo. Por otro lado, ya no soporto verte así. ¡Te amo Candy, por eso ahora también me es más importante tu felicidad. Desearía que te quedaras con Anthony a partir de ahora y le dieras una oportunidad, como me la has dado a mí. Luego por favor toma finalmente tu decisón- Y diciendo esto Terry se quita el anillo de compromiso y, tomando rápidamente la mando derecha de Candy se lo coloca en la palma, la cierra y se encamina a la puerta. Ya allí, voltea y viendo a Anthony le dice**

**-Anthony, esta vez soy yo quien decide por ella. ¡Por favor cuídala!-**

**Candy reacciona tardíamente al oír cerrarse la puerta.**

**-¡No, no! ¡Terry! ¡Terryyyyy!**

**El grito de Candy es desgarrador. Trata de ponerse en pie pero Anthony la retiene, mientras ella forcejea para ir tras el joven noble.**

**-¡No, Candy! ¡sólo lograrás lastimarlo aún más! Terry ya tomó su decisión ¡por favor!-**

**Estas últimas palabras dichas en agonía extrema alertan a Candy que vuelve en sí y ve a Anthony terriblemente agobiado, su rostro revela un intenso agotamiento debido a las emociones fuertes.**

**-¡Anthony! ¡lo siento!- Candy abraza al muchacho y llora, llora, llora, y llora hasta perder el conocimiento.**

…**...**

**El gojeo de los pájaros, y un suave aroma a rosas despiertan a Candy. La joven se siente aturdida y cree estar en un sueño. Mirando a su alrededor, reconoce inmediatamente su antigua habitación de Lakewood, igual que siempre, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Es increíblemente más espaciosa de lo que recordara. Se levanta lentamente. Su cabeza le duele un poco. Pero... ¿qué está haciendo ella en Lakewood?**

**Sus recuerdos se dibujan en su confusa mente y finalmente se perfilan todos.**

**-¡Terry! ¡Anthony!-**

**-¡Anthony! ¿dónde estás?-**

**La puerta de su habitación se abre y Albert entra preocupado.**

**-¡Candy! ¡por fin despertaste!-**

**La joven aun desconcertada mira para todos lados buscando**

**-¿Y Anthony? ¿dónde está Anthony?-**

**-Tranquila. Pensó que estarías mejor si te quedabas un tiempo sola y... y yo te cuidaba-**

**Entonces Candy demanda a los gritos**

**-¡No! ¡dónde está! ¡quiero verlo!-**

**Anthony que está apoyado de espaldas sobre la pared, del lado de afuera de la habitación se decide a entrar y en un tono tranquilizante como cuando se le habla a un niño dice**

**-Aquí estooooyyyy, por favor no hagas berrinches-**

**Candy al verlo corre hacia él lo abraza y llora.**

**-¡No quiero estar sola! ¡ quiero esta contigo! ¡por favor no me dejes tu también!**

**Anthony besa la dorada cabellera de la muchacha y con amor asevera**

**-¡Eso jamás! ¡jamás!-**

**Luego de dejarla descargarse y de tranquilizarla Anthony le dice**

**-Si quieres estar conmigo tendrás que venir a la casona en el bosque, pues as allí donde sigo viviendo. Podemos pedirle a Albert que luego envíe tus cosas. Si te apetece podemos almorzar con mi tío y luego partir en coche ¿que te parece?**

**Candy asiente con la cabeza y mira alrededor.**

**Anthony en su cuarto, como tantos años atrás. No había estado con él en Lakewood desde aquel fatal día en que la vida los separara. Lo mira, el joven se ve jovial como siempre, a su lado su benefactor de por vida, el sostén en los momentos difíciles, Albert. El aroma de las Dulce Candys atiborran el ambiente, todo se ve luminoso, todo lleno de un nuevo esplendor. Candy siente su corazón insuflarse de alegría. Su rostro entero se ilumina y finalmente sonríe.**

**-¡Así me gusta! Dice Albert.**

**-¡Esta es la Candy que conocemos! Agrega Anthony.**

**Y ya ves tío, como tú y yo siempre hemos dicho-**

**Y ambos dicen la célebre frase al mismo tiempo**

**-Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras-**

**Los tres amigos se miran y estallan en risas.**

**Candy siente que una gran pena comienza a deshacerse en su corazón. Sabe que una nueva etapa se avecina y, aunque parte de su corazón partirá pronto para Londres, se dice con firmeza para sí**

**-Tomaré mi decisión final Terry. Te lo prometo.**

_Continuará_

_Continuará_


End file.
